Thomas and Friends: The Humanized Adventures
by Darkknight55
Summary: Thomas and His Friends as humans working on the North Western Railway.
1. Thomas and Gordon

A/N: Alright guys, I've got a new story! So, I've been a big fan of Thomas the Tank Engine since I was a little kid. In fact, I still watch it to this day. And while it has had a few rough spots ("cough" Sharon Miller Era "Cough") it is back on track (pardon the pun). Anyway, I've started reading stories in which the characters are humanized versions of themselves. I love these kinds of stories because they give us a different view of their world. So I thought why not do one myself. And thus, this story was born. I'm basically going to write humanized versions of the television series episodes. And what better place to start than at the very beginning. So here we go, with Thomas and Gordon. Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own Thomas the Tank Engine. If I did, seasons 8-16 would be something Wilbert W. Awdry would be proud of (may he rest in peace).

Chapter 1: Thomas and Gordon

(The scene opens up with a car pulling up to the engine sheds. A 20 year old man steps out and approaches the sheds, opening the doors. The man is slim and neatly dressed, with blue eyes and black hair. He has a plain white T-shirt underneath a pair of overalls. The man walks to a small blue Tank Engine.)

Man : Come on old girl. Time for another day of work.

(He climbs into the cab and starts to shovel coal into the engine's firebox.)

Narrator: Thomas is an engine driver who works at Knapford Station on the North Western Railway. He's a cheeky man who drives a tank engine with 6 small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome.

(The scene shifts to Knapford Yard, where Thomas is seen pulling coaches into the station as his season 1 theme plays in the background. After he pulls into the station, he leans out of the cab to talk to another driver. This man is a little taller than Thomas, though roughly the same age. He is slim, with green eyes, brown hair, and overalls over a white t-shirt.)

Thomas: You're all set to go, Henry.

Henry: Thank you, Thomas. (Blows his engine's whistle.) (Note: The engines that the characters drive are the same engines that they are portrayed as in the show. Same color and everything. Sorry that was not clear sooner.)

Narrator: He's a fussy engine driver, too. Always pulling Coaches about ready for the big engines to take on long journeys. And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so the other engine drivers can go and rest.

(Thomas whistles goodbye to Henry as he pulls away from the station. Henry whistles back in reply.)

Narrator: Thomas thinks no one else works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on the others, including Gordon (The scene shifts to a rather tall man. Unlike Thomas and Henry, he is rather bulky, almost like a football player. Like Thomas, he has blue eyes. He has spiky blonde hair as well.), a rather pompous engineer who likes pulling the express. Thomas will often blow his engine's whistle loudly at him. (The scene shifts to Thomas's engine pulled up along Gordon's. Gordon is in the cab resting, when all of a sudden Thomas blows his engine's whistle loudly.)

Thomas: Wake up lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me!

(The scene shifts to the next day, inside the Engine Driver's Common Room (From the Mr. Perkins segments prior to 2013). Gordon is sitting in a chair eating his lunch.)

Narrator: One day after pulling the express, Gordon was eating his lunch in the Engine Driver's Common Room.

Gordon: Swiss cheese sandwitches, my favorite! A lunch fit for a driver as fine as me.

(Unbeknownst to him, Thomas is right behind his chair with a slide whistle.)

Narrator: Just as Gordon was about to drink his tea, Thomas blew his slide whistle loudly. The noise startled Gordon, causing him to spill his tea all over him.

Gordon: Thomas! Look at what you've done!

Thomas: You can't catch me! (runs away.)

Narrator: After cleaning himself up, Gordon began to think of how to pay Thomas out. The next morning, the station was crowded with people waiting to board the express. There was only one problem: there weren't any coaches at the platform. Everyone waited and waited, but Thomas had not shown up.

(The scene shifts to the engine sheds, where Thomas is in the cab of his engine. He is trying to light the fire in the firebox, to no avail.)

Narrator: Meanwhile, Thomas was trying to get his engine started. He tried and tried, but could not get it to light.

Thomas: Come on, come on! Light you stupid thing!

(All of a sudden, the coal starts to burn.)

Thomas: Yes! Finally! (Brings his engine out of the yard.) Gordon will never let me hear the end of this.

Narrator: Finally, Thomas brought the coaches to the platform.

Gordon: About time, little Thomas. Now hurry up!

Thomas: Hurry yourself, you big lug! (backs the coaches down to the platform.)

Narrator: As soon as Thomas had brought the coaches to the platform, Gordon backed his engine down and was coupled up. Now, Thomas usually gave the engines a push to help them started, but he is always uncoupled first. (The train starts to move as the shunter reaches his pole down.) But Gordon started so fast that they didn't have the chance.

Thomas: Gordon, stop! I have to be uncoupled!

Shunter: Uh, was that supposed to happen?

(The scene changes to the countryside, as Gordon's engine thundered across the viaduct with Thomas in tow.)

Narrator: But Gordon didn't stop. This was part of his plan to get back at Thomas. A bit over the top, maybe, but that didn't stop him. They rushed across the mainline before stopping at Crovan's Gate.

(The train stops as Thomas's train is uncoupled. Thomas is shown to be quite dizzy from the ordeal.)

Gordon: Now, Thomas, you see what hard work really is.

Narrator: Poor Thomas was to dizzy to answer. He bought a quick drink from the refreshment stand, then drove his engine home, now realizing that he shouldn't play tricks on Gordon.

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? As you can see, I didn't follow the original story to the letter. I did change a few things. This will happen as I see fit, and expect more of this in later chapter(specifically, just about anything from the Sharon Miller Era.) Whether or not these changes are for the best is up to you guys. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue it. Bye!


	2. Edward and Gordon

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you guys! Before I begin, I would like to address the two people who have reviewed this story so far. First off, thank you for your , on to what I have to say:

To bigyihsuan: I already know how I'm going to handle the Troublesome Trucks, which you will see soon. As for the coaches, I'm not entirely sure. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know.

To Lonedrifter213: Yeah, I can see how that does get annoying. The reason why I write the stories like that is because it's meant to be something that could be turned into a movie/tv episode. I guess that it doesn't work that well for an adaptation of a TV Series. I'll try my best to shift out of it. As for the narrator, he's an iconic piece of Thomas and Friends. Honestly, could you imagine Thomas without one? I sure couldn't. However, I suppose I could at least stop writing the word Narrator in front of all his lines. Sorry if that doesn't help, but that's all that I can think to do.

Anyway, if you guys see something that could use improvement in any of my stories, do not feel afraid to point it out. As long as the criticism is constructive I'll be fine with it. After all, if I don't know what I'm doing wrong, how can I improve? With that out of the way, let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Edward and Gordon

Edward is an Engine driver who works on the North Western Railway. He drives Engine #2, who I'm afraid has seen better days. Back when the railway opened, she was the pride of the line. But newer and stronger engines have come along, almost pushing #2 completely out of the way. Now she is rarely used at all, not even for shunting. One day, Edward was in the sheds when Gordon came up to him, Pompous as ever.

"Do you honestly think they'll send her out?" He asked rudely. "They want big, strong engines like mine and Henry."

"You never know, Gordon," said Edward. "Size isn't all that matters."

Before Gordon could reply, Sir Topham Hatt, the controller of the railway, pulled up to the sheds.

"Ah, Edward, just the man I want to see," he said. "An enthusiasts train has come to see the railway, and have specifically requested that your engine pull it. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes sir, please sir!" Edward replied.

"Right. On your way then."

With that, Sir Topham Hatt left as Edward got his engine steamed up. Gordon was speechless, and left to collect the express.

Edward gave the enthusiasts a lovely run. He took them through the countryside, showing them the wonderful wildlife. When the run was done, everyone came up to his engine and admired it, then thanked Edward for a lovely time.

Later that night, in the bunkhouse behind the engine sheds, Edward went on and on about his day out.

"Sir Topham Hatt said I can take her out again tomorrow," he told the others, "What do you think of that?"

But before Gordon could reply, Edward fell fast asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he found that Gordon had not changed one bit.

"Just you wait and see me fly by today with the express, little Edward," he boasted. "That will be a splendid sight for you."

And with that, Gordon drove his engine out of the shed. Edward only laughed and went off to do some shunting.

Edward always loved biffing and bashing the trucks around. He was always careful not to break them, or damage the loads in side. He continued on until there were no trucks left.

Later around noon Edward was eating his lunch when he heard a familiar whistle. A few seconds later, Gordon and his engine came along. Instead of pulling shiny coaches, it was pulling a line of dirty trucks. Gordon could be heard complaining loudly.

"A goods train! A goods train! Oh, the shame of it. Oh, the shame of it!" He griped.

Edward only laughed and left to help Thomas in the yard.

Later in the shed the telephone started ringing. A few seconds later, the Foreman stepped out.

"Gordon's stuck on the hill just outside of Wellsworth," he said. "Please hurry!"

"Yes sir!" he said, and sprung his engine into action.

Gordon was waiting beside his engine looking very cross. He was so fed up with having to pull trucks that he refused to move another inch. Edward soon arrived and walked up along side.

"I'm here to help," he said.

"You! You couldn't push my engine with that old rust bucket of yours," Gordon said.

"Just you wait and see," Edward replied.

Edward got back into the cab and started pushing the train. The trucks were heavy, and his engine's wheels spun, but he carried on. Soon, they were over the top of the hill.

"Yes! I've done it!" Gordon proclaimed, his ego refusing him to acknowledge that he needed help, causing him to forget to thank Edward. But Edward was proud of himself.

"I ought to give old number 2 here a new coat of blue and red stripes," he thought, "Then she'll be the smartest looking engine in the shed."

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Please let me know. I'll probably update this story faster than my other stories. Not to say that I'll devote all of my time to this one. It's just that these stories are faster to put out. Anyway, until next time, keep puffing forward!


	3. The Sad Story of Henry

A.N: Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but with College starting again my writing schedule has to be changed. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine.

Chapter 3: The Sad Story of Henry

Once a driver in charge of a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. He went into a tunnel, made the engine squeak through its funnel, and would not move it out again. The driver's name was Henry, who was in a very bad mood. His engine had been given a new coat of paint last night and was afraid the rain would ruin it. Of course, if the rain were to do anything to his engine it would have done so by now, but Henry is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Anyway, the guard and the passengers all argued with him, but it was no good.

"The rain will spoil my engine's lovely green paint and red stripes," he said.

The guard proceeded to blow his whistle to he had no more breath, and waved his flag to his arm ached. But Henry stayed in the tunnel and blew steam from the engine at him. In all honesty though, what made the guard think that his plan would work?

"I'm not going to spoil my engine's lovely green paint and red stripes for you!" He said.

A door banged from the back of the train. The passengers all looked back to see Sir Topham Hatt, who was not very impressed. He was making his way to Vicarstown for a meeting, and did not want to be late.

"What is going on here?" He boomed.

"It's Henry, sir," said the guard. "He refuses to start up again.

"Oh, bother," said STH (I'm going to call him that from now on just to save space. Sorry). "I knew it was a bad idea to give his engine a new coat of paint."

He strode up to the cab and stared intently at Henry.

"Henry, move your engine at once. These people need to get to their destinations."

"Too bad," Henry sniffed, "I won't spoil my engine's lovely green paint with red stripes just because of a bunch of people's bad planning."

"Have it your way," STH said. "We'll pull you out!"

But Henry just made his engine blow steam at him. STH, undeterred, got all the passengers out of the coaches and told them of his plan. They all thought he was crazy, but agreed to help. The guard got some rope and they tied it to one of the engine's buffers.

"One, two, three, pull!" STH commanded, although he didn't help.

"My, erm, doctor has forbidden me to pull," he said in a way that made it obvious that he was lying. Fortunately for him, everyone was too busy pulling to pay any mind. They pulled and they pulled, yet Henry's engine still stayed in the tunnel.

Next they tried pushing the train out from the other end.

"One, two, three, push!" STH commanded, yet he didn't help.

"My, erm, doctor had forbidden me to push," he lied. Again, no one had time to question it. They pushed and they pushed, yet the train did not move an inch. Eventually, STH called for an engine to come and help. In a few minutes, Thomas pulled up. STH explained the situation to him while the passengers tried to bring Henry to his senses.

"Look, it has stopped raining," said one.

"Yes, but it will begin again soon, "Henry pointed out. "And what will become of my engine's green paint with red stripes then?"

After Thomas built up his engine's fire he began to push. No matter how hard he tried, though, Henry remained where he was.

Eventually everyone just gave up.

"We shall leave your engine here for always and always," STH said. "And for your blatant disregard for the passengers, you will be suspended from duty until further notice."

A bus came to take the passengers to their destinations, leaving Henry stranded. He managed to get a ride home with Edward who felt some sympathy for Henry after seeing how sorry he was. Gordon, on the other hand, was rude and tormented Henry to no end. True to STH's word Henry's engine was bricked up and left to rust. Everyday Henry visits his engine and regrets his actions. The Engine's paint had been ruined by the soot anyway. Henry can only hope that STH will forgive him. But that is another story.

A/N: Well, how was it? I tried to lighten the story a little bit while still trying to capture the feel of the original story. As you may have noticed, I added a little bit of snark to the narraration at points. I did this because there were points of the story that made me scratch my head. For starters, how would the rain spoil Henry's paint? Even if it was a new coat, it would be fine as long as it had enough time to dry, which I imagine it did. Secondly, why did the guard think blowing his whistle and waving his flag would do anything? If anything, it would only further anger Henry. Finally, why did Sir Topham Hatt think that they would be able to move Henry and the coaches? I don't know how much they would weigh all together, but I imagine it would be more than a ragtag group of passengers could move. So yeah, if you didn't like it that's fine, I just thought it might add just a little bit of humor to the story. Until next time, read, review, enjoy.


	4. Edward, Gordon, and Henry

A/N: Hey guys! Before I begin, I want to address a reviewer whose username is bigyihsuan, whose review gave me somethings to think about. I won't always do this, but if someone points things out in the review I think are notable I will mention them. Anyway,

To Bigyihsuan: I agree that the plot of this chapter might have been a bit nonsensical. I was bound to run into this problem eventually, but I will try to adapt them as best as I can. I was originally going to have Henry fired, but that seemed a little too harsh, as engines in the series have gotten away with worse and only be sent to the sheds. I have read at least one humanized story where Henry was bricked up with the engine, which I'm pretty sure is illegal, so this seemed to be the best alternative. The bond between the drivers and their engines is what you described, just having gotten attached to it from driving it for many years. Lastly, I can understand that seeing STH after almost every sentence would get annoying, but as I said it also gets annoying writing Sir Topham Hatt after every sentence. As for why I don't use The Fat Controller instead, one it's just as long (if not more), and secondly Sir Topham Hatt is what I've always known him as, and calling him what they call him in the UK just doesn't feel right. Still I can see your point and shall stop referring him to STH. I could call him by his real name, but that was from an episode I'm sure nobody wants to remember and is the only time I can think of where he was called that. Thanks for your input!

Without a further ado, let's finish Henry's sad story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine

Chapter 4: Edward, Henry, and Gordon

Work on the railway had gotten harder for the engine drivers. Since Henry's engine was shut up in a tunnel for his refusal to "spoil its lovely green paint with red stripes", all of the goods and passenger work fell to Edward and Gordon, with Thomas stuck doing the shunting. Gordon hated taking trucks, and complained every time he had to do it.

"That Henry, I swear," he said grumpily, "Why can't he have been decent and done his job?"

Thomas and Edward said nothing, as they felt sorry for Henry. Meanwhile, Henry was in his home sulking. He longed to be able to work again.

"Oh, if only I hadn't been so stubborn," he sighed, "If only I could convince Sir Topham Hatt to let me work again." But he didn't know how to ask.

The next day Gordon was pulling the afternoon express. He was having a wonderful time, but wasn't paying proper attention to the steam pressure. As he neared the tunnel where Henry's engine was blocked up, it happened. One minute the engine was flying along the rails, the next steam billowed from the gears as it ground to a halt. Sir Topham Hatt, who was trying to swat away the smoke, marched to the cab.

"What has happened?" He asked Gordon.

"It looks like I burst the safety valve, sir," Gordon said sheepishly.

"Ugh, Gordon, why must you always show off," Sir Topham hatt sighed. "Well, we'll have to see if Edward can do it then."

As Gordon moved his engine on to a siding, Sir Topham hatt phoned the yards. Shortly thereafter Edward pulled up in his engine.

"Gordon's engine has failed," Sir Topham Hatt told Edward. "Can you pull the express?"

"I'll try, sir," Edward said.

He switched his engine onto the other line and coupled up to the coaches. Unfortunately, Edward's engine was older than Gordon's and therefore could not pull as heavy loads as it could. Edward opened the regulator as far as it would go, but it did no good.

"What about Henry, sir?" Gordon said, realizing that there was no other choice.

"Yes, Henry's engine should be able to do it, with a little help from Edward," Sir Topham Hatt said. He soon phoned Henry, who had just finished lunch.

"Gordon's engine has failed and Edward's engine is too weak to pull the express," he told him. "Do you think you can help?"

"Oh, yes sir," Henry said, beaming from ear to ear. He got in his car and drove their straight away. When he got there the workman had already torn down the wall in front of his engine. He made the fire and eased her out of the tunnel.

"The controls are a little stiff," he called.

"Give her a quick run and they should be fine," Sir Topham Hatt called back. "Hurry now."

Soon Henry had backed down to the train and was ready to set off. With Edward pushing from the back they made great time, and Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.

"You two," he said, "are really useful."

After that the three drivers became good friends. Henry now knows that the best way to deal with his engine's paint being spoiled is to not run into tunnels, but to give it a good washdown after the day's work is over.

A/N: And, done! How was it? Anyway, I'll try to upload the next chapter as well as my other stories soon. In the meantime, please read, review, and enjoy!


	5. Thomas's Train

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine/ The Railway Series

Chapter 5: Thomas's Train

For a long time after Gordon took him and his train for a ride, Thomas had stayed fairly quiet, managing to do his work with little fuss. However, he was getting tired of doing nothing but pushing trucks and coaches around the yard, and made sure the other drivers knew it.

"I'm sick of pulling coaches around for you to take on long journeys," he would complain, "Why can't I pull passenger trains too."

"You're too impatient," they would tell him, "You're bound to leave something behind."

"Rubbish," Thomas would say.

One night he was getting ready for bed in the bunkhouse behind the sheds when Henry came in looking upset.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Thomas asked.

"My engine was having trouble steaming today," Henry sighed, "The workmen are having a look, but they say they might not be able to fix her tonight."

With that, Henry went to the kitchen to fix himself a snack. Thomas went deep into thought.

"If they can't fix Henry's engine tonight," he thought, "That means I'll take his train." He went to bed that night with a small bit of hope.

Henry's engine was still being worked on the next morning. Thomas collected his coaches and waited. The passengers climbed in, the doors banged shut, but still no Henry. Sir Topham Hatt was getting impatient.

"Where is Henry?" He asked aloud. "It's time for his train."

The stationmaster came up.

"The yard manager just called," he told Sir Topham Hatt, "Henry's engine is having trouble steaming and can't pull the train."

"Bother," said Sir Topham Hatt, "Well, who else is available?"

"Gordon has already left with the express, and Edward is about to leave with a slow goods to Wellsworth," said the stationmaster. "So that just leaves Thomas."

Sir Topham Hatt turned to the driver, "Do you think you can manage it?"

"I'll try sir!" Thomas replied excitedly, as he went around to the front of the train.

Thomas waited for what felt like (to him) forever before he finally heard the guard's whistle. Unfortunately, that was Edward's guard, and his engine wasn't coupled to the coaches. Everybody tried to get his attention, but Thomas paid them no attention.

"They're waving because they think my engine is splendid," he thought as hid engine puffed down the line.

He continued for a good while before he came to a red signal.

"Bother," he said, "I was having such a good run, too."

The signalman came up.

"Hello, Thomas," He said cheerfully, "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"I'm pulling a train," Thomas said, "Can't you see?"

"Well then, where are your coaches?" Asked the Signalman.

"Why they're-" Thomas began, only to lean out of the cab to see that nothing was attached to the engine. "I must've left them behind!" Thomas felt like he could cry.

"It's alright Thomas," said the signalman, "I'm sure everybody will understand that it was just a mistake. You better hurry back, though."

And so Thomas did. When he finally reached Knapford, he could see the passengers were furious. However, once they saw how sorry Thomas was they stopped complaining. They returned to their coaches, the guard blew his whistle, and Thomas finally pulled away with the coaches.

That night, Gordon and Henry laughed at his expense. Edward tried to stop them, but it was no good. Thomas went to sleep, wishing they would just shut up.

The next day Thomas was back shunting the coaches for the express. Gordon pulled his engine up to his.

"Remember to make sure you have them all now, little Thomas," he said pompously, "We don't want to leave anyone behind, now do we?"

Thomas tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't take a hint.

"Leave the poor guy alone!" Came a voice.

Gordon looked down from the cab to see a short, elderly man. He was barely able to stand with his cane, but his face sent shivers down Gordon's spine and he quickly left.

"Thanks for that," Thomas told the man.

"Don't mention it," The old man replied, "I hear about what happened yesterday and I felt sorry for you. I used to work on the railway, and I was just like you in my youth. Energetic, excitable, and not one to stay still for long. But overtime I learned that patience is a virtue, and that served me well. Don't worry about those boys. They'll get tired of it eventually. I have a feeling that you'll make a fine engine driver."

"Thanks, mr.-" Thomas said.

"Just call me Glynn," the old man replied. "I'll see you around."

And with that, Glynn walked away. Thomas, feeling just a little bit better, went back to his shunting.

A/N: And another chapter finished. I got the idea to include Glynn from Bigyihsuan, who asked if I planned to include him. Upon reading that, I realized that Glynn had a lot of potential as a character, so I decided to include him. Don't worry; this isn't the last you'll see of him. Until next time, read, review, and enjoy!


	6. Trouble for Thomas

A/N: Hey, guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Also, I went with the American title since the UK title didn't work for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine.

Chapter 6: Trouble for Thomas

Eventually Henry and Gordon stopped teasing Thomas about leaving the coaches at the station and went back to focusing on their work. Thomas kept quiet too, but quickly became bored with only using his engine to shunt rolling stock around the yard, and talked endlessly about it.

"I'm tired of pulling coaches," he said, "I want to see the world."

Henry and Gordon ignored him, hoping he would eventually forget about his fantasies. Edward, on the other hand, felt sorry for him, as he remembered how he was when he first started working on the railway.

"I'll tell you what," he told Thomas, "I have a goods train first thing tomorrow. If you'll take that for me, I'll push coaches in the yard."

"Thank you, Edward," Thomas smiled, "That would be nice."

The next morning the two drivers asked the yard manager, who agreed.

"As long as it gets there, I don't care who takes it," he said gruffly.

"Oh, one more thing, Thomas," Edward said as Thomas got his engine up to steam. "If you see anyone wearing jackets with a picture of a sledgehammer on them, just ignore them. They're part of the Sledgehammers, a group of workmen who don't like being told what to do. If you mess with them, they will pay you out."

But Thomas paid him no mind as he drove his engine to the station. Now most workmen on the railway don't bother the drivers too much and do their work with little complaint. However, the Sledgehammers were not like most workmen. They had started as a union of sorts, but started getting involved with gang activity. They thought that they had the most important jobs on the railway, and would do anything to prove their point. As they were technically a union, Sir Topham Hatt could not fire them just because they were a part of the group. However, he always made sure to scold them for their behavior. It never stopped them, though, and it is likely that nothing ever will.

A group of them were preparing Edward's goods train, completely unaware of the change of plans. They were surprised to see Thomas's engine backing down on to the train. The foreman came up to the cab to speak to Thomas.

"What are you doing, Thomas?" He demanded. "This train is for Edward, not you."

"He's let me take it," Thomas explained. "Now hurry up! I don't have all day."

The workers were mad, and decided to play a trick on poor Thomas. While Thomas was busy they meddled with the trucks, adding more goods than was needed. They knew Thomas would have to go over Gordon's Hill, so they added the weight to send him flying. No one knew about this, and once the shunter had coupled the train to the engine Thomas set off.

Thomas loved the run, as he got to see sights that he never got to see in the yard. They soon came to Gordon's Hill. Thomas had to build the engine's fire up more, as it required a lot of steam to go up hill. As they reached the top, Thomas began to apply the brakes. However, the added weight pushed the train forward as it flew down hill.

"What's going on?" Thomas cried as he frantically tried to stop the train. When they approached Maron, a nearby Signalman switched him onto the siding. The train stopped just before the buffers.

As Thomas got out of the cab to collect his bearings, he turned to see Sir Topham Hatt's car pull up. Sir Topham Hatt got out of his car, looking very cross. He stormed up to Thomas, looking ready to blow.

"Thomas!" He shouted. "What are you doing here!"

"Edward let me take his goods train," Thomas replied.

"Well, you should have checked with me first," Sir Topham Hatt said, "Your little stunt has caused Confusion and Delay. The workmen and the yard told me about you bossing them around. I have suspended them, but you should not have rushed them."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Thomas sighed. Seeing Thomas's expression, Sir Topham Hatt lightened a little.

"I know you want to take trains out, but you still have much to learn," he told Thomas. "But I know that once you do you will be a really useful engine driver."

With that, Thomas backed his engine out of the yard, where the extra cargo was unloaded. After that, he set off, saddened by the day's events. Sir Topham Hatt shook his head.

"He reminds me of me when I was his age," a voice replied.

Sir Topham Hatt turned to see Glynn behind him.

"Glynn! What brings you here?" He asked, clearly shocked to see his old friend.

"I was visiting an old friend when I heard about Thomas," Glynn replied. "He sure is a feisty one. Perhaps I can mentor him?"

Sir Topham Hatt thought about it for a minute, and then agreed.

"He could do with someone to teach him the ropes," he said, "and no one knows more about trains than you do. Very well, you may."

"Thank you, Topham," Glynn said, happy to have something to do in his retirement. "You shan't forget this."

And with that, Glynn strode away. Sir Topham Hatt smiled at the retreating figure.

"No, I won't," He thought, before he left in his car.

A/N: And, done! Sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope the way I handled the Troublesome Trucks as humans well. I debated how I should portray them, and this is what I settled on. Please let me know what you think. Bye!


	7. Thomas and the Breakdown Train

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a while, but now I'm back. Heads up, though, this will be a long chapter because of what I plan to do with it, so bear with me please. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Chapter 7: Thomas and the Breakdown Train

Thomas was happy to be working with Glynn. Glynn was a kind man who taught Thomas just about everything there was to know about trains. Edward helped as well, but he had his own branchline to run, so he was often too busy. Thomas didn't mind though, as Edward always had interesting stories to tell when he returned in the evening.

"It must be really cool to run your own branchline, Edward," Thomas said, "I don't think I'll ever be allowed to leave the yard. Not after all of my mishaps."

"Never say never, Thomas," Edward said kindly, "You never know what may happen."

The next day, Thomas was bringing a train of trucks into the station platform when he heard crying. He stepped out of the cab and saw two girls, about 10, that looked exactly alike, their brown hair pulled up into pigtails.

"Hello there," Thomas spoke to them kindly. "My name is Thomas."

"M-m-my name is Annie," said the girl on the right, "and this is my twin sister Clarabel."

"Nice to meet you," Clarabel said, still sobbing as she leaned on her sisters shoulder.

"Why are you so sad?" Thomas asked.

"Our parents have passed away," Clarabel said, "and we have nowhere else to go. No foster homes or orphanages have any room for us, and we don't have any money."

Thomas's heart sank. He couldn't bear to let these girls suffer.

"Come on, Thomas," Glynn called, "We need to clear the platform. The new driver will be here with his engine in just a few minutes."

"In a second, Glynn," Thomas called back, and then turned to Annie and Clarabel, "Don't worry, I'll find a way to help you out." And with that, he climbed back into the cab and drove away.

A few minutes later, a black tender engine puffed into the station. In the cab was a smartly dressed man in an engine driver's uniform. His name was James, and was brought in to help with the increased traffic. His engine was a mixed traffic engine, which meant it could pull coaches or trucks easily. James was proud of his engine, but it had one flaw. When it was built, it had wooden brakes, which could easily catch fire if he braked to hard. A group of Sledgehammers were preparing his train and decided to play a prank on the new driver. They made sure to weigh down the trucks heavily, and disabled the breakvan's braking mechanism, meaning it would leave the full force of the train on the engine if they went downhill. James, who was buying some coffee from the refreshment stand, was none the wiser. Once he was ready he set off. Unbeknownst to anyone, Annie and Clarabel had seen the whole thing, but before they could tell James he had already set off.

"We need to tell Sir Topham Hatt immediately," Annie said.

"Right!" Clarabel agreed, and ran off to find him.

Meanwhile, Thomas was doing some shunting near Maron when he saw a particular set of rolling stock. It was a works coach along with two flatbeds with a crane on each.

"Should we get that set over there into another siding?" He asked Glynn. When Glynn saw what Thomas was talking about, he shook his head.

"No Thomas, we don't need to move those," Glynn said, "That's the breakdown train. We only take it out if something has come off the rails. We don't usually have any accidents that are that severe, so it just sits here collecting dust most of the time. Now come on. We need to finish getting these trucks in order."

Thomas did so, and they were finished within the hour. Meanwhile, James was approaching Gordon's Hill, and was enjoying himself immensely.

"It's too bad that my first train on the island has to be a goods train," he said to himself, "Oh well, I'm sure that once I prove how splendid I am Sir Topham Hatt will let me be in charge of Passenger trains. Maybe I'll get to pull the express!"

James and the train soon reached the top of the hill. As they went down the other side, the guard pulled the lever, but the train wouldn't slow down. James, noticing something was wrong, pulled the air brake. Sparks flew from the brake blocks as the train rocketed down the line.

Thomas and Glynn were enjoying a rest when they saw James's engine roar past, smoke bellowing from the wheels.

"Help! Help! I can't stop!" James cried. The train rushed past and disappeared under a bridge. Within seconds the yard signalman rushed out.

"James's engine has come off the rails!" He called. "Fetch the Breakdown Train immediately!"

Thomas wasted no time and rushed off to do just that. Glynn coupled the train up to the engine and they set off.

James's engine had derailed next to a farm and landed in the cow's field. James himself had jumped clear and made it out with just a few scrapes and bruises. The farmer had helped him put the fire from his engine's brake blocks out and helped him make sure no further damage had occurred.

"Those stupid brake blocks," James said crossly, "I knew this would happen eventually, but no one listened. This is just fantastic."

Thomas soon arrived with the breakdown train and cleared up the mess. First, they re-railed the trucks that had come off the track and brought them back to the yard. Next they set their focus on the train. Slowly but surely, they managed to pull the engine back onto the rails. James got into the cab with Thomas and the three went back to Knapford, where Sir Topham Hatt was scolding the worker's responsible. Annie and Clarabel were with him.

"Your foolish antics have caused confusion and delay, which are two things I will not tolerate," he told them, "Because of your little stunt, one of my employees could have been seriously hurt. Get out of my sights. You all are fired."

The workers sighed, and then trudged slowly away. Sir Topham Hatt softened his gaze when he turned to Thomas and James.

"Good work, Thomas!" He exclaimed, and then turned to James. "Don't worry, James, I know the accident wasn't your fault. Your engine will be repaired at the works, where it will receive proper brake blocks and a new coat of paint. As for you, Thomas, you shall receive your very own Branchline."

"Oh, thank you sir!" Thomas replied. He then turned to Annie and Clarabel. "Hey, look. Why don't you guys stay with me? I can be your older brother."

"Really?" The two asked, and Thomas nodded. They then proceeded to pounce and hug him. Glynn came up to him.

"I think it's time I go now, Thomas" he told him. Thomas looked puzzled.

"Why? What if I need your help?" He asked. Glynn smiled.

"I know you'll do well without me, Thomas," he said, "You handled yourself well today. But if you need me, I'll always be there. Good luck, Thomas."

"Thanks, Glynn" Thomas said, "I'll make you proud."

"I know you will, Thomas," Glynn said, and left.

Nowadays, Thomas looks after his branchline with pride. Sir Topham Hatt provided him with his own little house for him and Annie and Clarabel to stay at, and Thomas makes sure to look after both it and them. The three had grown close, and now were almost inseparable.

Now, whenever Edward, Henry, or James come by the top station of his branchline, they would keep Thomas up to date with what has happened on the main line, and Thomas does likewise with news from his Branchline. Gordon normally doesn't have time to stop, but he always waves to Thomas when he passes, and Thomas always waves back.

A/N: Whew, that was a long one! So, what did you guys think? Did you like how I handled Annie and Clarabel? Most humanized stories have Annie and Clarabel be Thomas's sisters. That's fine and dandy, but in my story Thomas is an adult, and it wouldn't make sense for them to be around him full time. After all, they would still live with their parents. I thought of having Thomas adopt them, but he hasn't matured to the point where he can be a good father for them just yet. I settled for Thomas adopting them as his sisters. Hope you liked my interpretation.

As for everyone who likes Glynn, don't worry. I have plans to include him in later chapters, but not until after the James the Red Engine trilogy at least. This seemed like a good point for him to let Thomas take care of himself (and Annie and Clarabel), as he has shown that he has learned just about all that Glynn can teach him. Anyway, I will try to not keep you guys waiting so long for chapter from now on. Until next time, read, review, and enjoy!


	8. James and the Coaches

A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter! I have some things coming up this week, so I thought I should upload the next chapter while I have the time. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine.

Chapter 8: James and the Coaches

A few weeks after James's accident, his engine was good as new. It had proper brake blocks, and a new coat of shiny red paint. James loved this especially, as he felt it made his engine look splendid. One evening, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him at the sheds as he parked his engine there for the night.

"I'm glad to see that your engine has been properly repaired," he told James, "I'm sure you and it will be a welcome addition to my railway. However, you still have much to learn."

James understood what he was talking about. If he had kept a closer eye on the workers, then he might not have crashed.

"Tomorrow, you and Edward will be taking a stopping Passenger Train to Vicarstown," Sir Topham Hatt continued. "I want you to listen to every word he says. He's come from a long line of railway men, and knows what he's talking about."

James promised to listen, and Sir Topham Hatt walked away.

The next day, the two drivers backed their engines down onto the train. Edward's engine was in the front, followed by James's. All the passengers crowded around James's train, marveling at its paintwork. James enjoyed it immensely, and accidentally made his engine let off steam. Unfortunately, the water landed on Sir Topham Hatt's brand new top hat (try saying that five times fast).Luckily for James, everybody else had ran for the coaches, and as soon as the guard blew his whistle they were off.

Before long they reached Knapford junction, where the main line met Thomas's branch line. Thomas's engine was at the platform, waiting to connect with their train. Edward and James pulled the whistle cord for their engines, and Thomas did the same. Since they had a few minutes before they had to depart, they chatted with Thomas about recent events.

"How are Annie and Clarabel?" Edward asked.

"Oh, they're just wonderful," Thomas said, "We've really bonded over the past few weeks, and I've managed to enroll them at Ffarquahr Elementary. I think I've really made a difference in their lives."

"I've been meaning to thank you for rescuing me, Thomas" James spoke up, "It was very kind of you."

"Think nothing of it," Thomas said kindly, "I'm sure anyone would have done it. I was just the closest one."

At that moment, Thomas's guard blew his whistle.

"Oh, I had better get going," Thomas said, "I'll talk with you later. Goodbye."

And with that he drove his engine out of the station. A few seconds later, Edward and James's guard blew his whistle, and they set off again.

The journey was a smooth one, except for a few hiccups. Once a few coaches were past the platform and they had to reverse. All throughout, James was worried about what Sir Topham Hatt would say about his hat.

He found out later that night. As he reversed his engine into the shed, he saw Sir Topham Hatt standing nearby and looking very cross.

"You need to pay more attention to what you're doing," he told James, "You shouldn't let off steam when there are passengers on the platform. If you can't behave, then I shall paint your engine blue."

James didn't like that at all. He bumped his coaches into the platform, grumbling all the way.

"Gordon never has to fetch his own coaches," he said, "and his engine is painted blue."

No one approached his engine today in fear of incurring James's wrath. James drove his train out of the station still fuming. He drove the engine roughly, bumping the passengers about. They didn't like this one bit.

"Come on, come on," James said, trying to go faster. All of a sudden, a loud banging noise was heard, and the train screeched to a halt. James climbed out of the cab and met with the guard to see what had happened. Their answer soon became apparent.

"You've busted a leak in the brake pipe," the guard observed. "With the way you were bumping the coaches, it's no wonder."

"Never mind that," James said embarrassed, "How do we fix it?"

All we need is some newspaper and bootlace," said the guard. "I've got some newspaper in my compartment, but we'll have to ask the passengers for the bootlace."

James rounded up all the passengers and explained the situation. Nobody stepped forward, until James noticed a smartly dressed man. This was Jeremiah Jobling, a businessman on holiday.

"Excuse me, sir," James told him, "I see you have a nice pair of bootlaces on you. May we have them?"

"Certainly not," Jeremiah said, "These boots were a gift. I won't ruin them just because you were reckless."

"Then it looks like we won't be going anywhere," said James.

The passengers starting complaining about how bad a railway this was, then got bored and told Jeremiah Jobling how bad he was. Finally, Jeremiah conceded.

With the brake pipe mended, the train set off. All James could think about on the journey home is what Sir Topham Hatt would say when he found out.

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please let me know in the comments.

Before I go, I have an announcement. After the stories from Tank Engine Thomas Again have been adapted, I may possibly put this story on hold. The reason being is that I am considering making my own version of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, and I don't know if I can work on both it and this story at the same time, especially considering I have The Reign of Silas to work on as well. I'll let you guys know more when I have made my decision.


	9. James's Triumph

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas and Friends, The Railway Series, or any of the characters.

Chapter 9: James's Triumph (Based off of Troublesome Trucks/ Foolish Freight Cars)

James was miserable. As punishment for his rough treatment of the train, he was barred from driving his engine and forced to clean during the day. James was sorry.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" he sighed. "If only I hadn't been so cross, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Sir Topham Hatt came by to see him.

"I know you are sorry, James," he began, "and I know that you want to be really useful. People are laughing at my railway, and I do not like that at all."

"I will try hard to do my best," said James

"That's good," Sir Topham Hatt said, "There's nothing like determination. Now I need you to take a goods train to Maron for me."

James, happy to get out of the house, agreed and got his engine ready. Once it had built up enough steam he set off for Knapford.

When he arrived he saw a group of Sledgehammer's preparing his train. Once it was ready, he backed down on it.

"Hello, James," said one ,"Do you have a pair of bootlaces ready?"

The group laughed, while James snorted away. Unbeknownst to James, the group had meddled with the train by loosening the coupling halfway down the line. James, forgetting what happened the last time a group of Sledgehammers prepared his train, didn't bother to check the trucks for any tricks.

James was enjoying himself immensely. He passed by many wonderful sights, and nothing had happened so far. Then came Gordon's Hill. The engine needed a lot of steam for this part, so he shoveled more coal into the firebox. At first it was hard work, but all of a sudden he had no trouble at all.

"Hmm, that was too easy," James thought, and then looked back. Sure enough, the last few cars and the Break van were rolling back to the bottom of the hill. "Bother! Of course those idiots would do something to my train! Why can't they ever just do their work quietly?"

James put his engine into reverse and rolled back to the bottom of the hill. Edward had seen the runaway and stopped it with his engine before it came off the rails. He helped James fix the coupling, and then James set off again

"Do you need any help up the hill, James?" He called.

"No thank you," James called back. "I can manage."

And so he did. He brought the train into Maron on the other side without further trouble. When he got to the station, he saw Sir Topham Hatt on the platform.

"Oh dear," he thought. "What will he say?"

But Sir Topham was pleased.

"Well done, James," he said. "Edward called me and told me about the accident, and how you acted so quickly. Despite your setback, you managed to bring the train in without too much confusion and delay. For that, your engine deserves to keep its red paint."

"Oh, thank you, sir," James said, happy to hear some praise. With that, he uncoupled his engine and set off for home.

A/N: And, done! Sorry it was so short, but there wasn't really much else to add. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of it. Bye!


	10. James and the Express

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had a bit of writer's block with this story. But now I'm back! Please, enjoy!

Chapter 10: James and the Coaches

It was late one evening at the tidmouth sheds bunkhouse, and Gordon, James and Henry were alone. Even though Sir Topham Hatt had forgiven him for his mistakes, Gordon and Henry just loved messing with him.

"Remember when you needed a bootlace to fix the break pipe in one of the coaches, James?" Teased Henry.

"Or when you let the sledgehammers fiddle with the breaks on your train, causing it to derail?"

"Or-"

"Alright, I get it!" James yelled. He hated to be reminded of his past accidents. "Besides, at least I don't hide my engine in tunnels, or make it stall on hills!"

Gordon and Henry were unfazed by James's retorts, and continued to pester him.

"You talk too much, little James," he said, "A fine man such as myself has much to talk about. I drive the only engine that can pull the express. If I can't take it for any reason, then they need two engines to pull it. I've pulled the express for years, and have never lost my way. I know the line by instinct."

Of course, this isn't the case at all. The signalman sets the points for the trains. Gordon knew this, but his ego had gotten to big for his head.

The next morning, James woke up to find Gordon getting his engine ready.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence," Gordon sneered, "You better hurry up, little James. The coaches won't fetch themselves." At that point his engine was ready and he drove it to the station.

Soon James had engine ready and brought Gordon's coaches to the platform. Soon the guard blew his whistle and Gordon set off.

"Goodbye, James," he called, "I'll see you tomorrow." James waved until the train was out of sight, then went to do more shunting.

It wasn't long, however, until he saw Gordon's train come back into the station. Gordon was clearly embarrassed and tried to sneak in without being noticed. Sadly, there was no such luck.

"Hello, Gordon," James called "Is it tomorrow yet."

Gordon said nothing, so James continued.

"Did you lose your way, Gordon?"

"No, it was lost for me," said Gordon. "Some idiotic signalman switched me off the main line and onto the loop, so I had to go all the way around and back again.

"Perhaps it was instinct," suggested James cheekily.

The passengers were cross and began to demand a refund. The noise got to be so much that Sir Topham Hatt came out of his office to see what the commotion was. He stood on a trolly and shouted:

"Silence!"

He then promised the passengers another train at once. He turned to James.

"Gordon is too busy sulking," he said, "Can you take the train?"

"I'll try, sir," said James. Within minutes, the passengers were seated, the guard blew his whistle, and the train was off.

James made splendid time, and the train was only a few minutes late. The passengers thanked him for the ride, and Sir Topham Hatt personally congratulated him.

"Would you like to pull the train sometimes?" he asked James.

"Oh, yes sir, please sir," James sighed happily.

When he reached Knapford, he saw Gordon was shunting trucks. However, the yard was a mess.

"Would you like some help, Gordon?" James asked. Gordon, seeing that he could never finish the job by himself, nodded.

"I'm sorry for teasing you," he told James, "You pulled the train splendidly, from what I heard."

"Thanks, Gordon," James said, "I guess I have better instincts than you."

The two shared a laugh, and soon became good friends.


	11. Thomas and the Guard

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been busy with school. But I have some good news. Monday is my last day for the semester, which means that I will have more time to work on my stories! I may even be able to finish one (not this one, though, although I might be able to finish season one)! So for all of you who have been patient with me, god bless you. For those who haven't, I do not blame you. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 11: Thomas and the Guard

After a few weeks, Thomas had managed to get into the routine of running the branchline. The main traffic was passengers, but he would take goods trains to and from the quarry at the end of the branchline when needed. It was Saturday, which means that Annie and Clarabel were out of school. Sir Topham Hatt often allowed them to ride with Thomas as long as they did not cause any problems. Thomas was coming from Ffarquhar and heading for Knapford Junction to meet Henry. Thomas had slept in late that morning, and was in a desperate hurry to make up for lost time.

"Slow down, Thomas," Annie said. "There's still plenty of time."

"I know, Annie," Thomas said, "But I don't want to be late. We're just lucky the passengers hadn't started a riot before we got there."

Annie and Clarabel sighed. There was no getting through to him when he was like this. But they knew he only acted so hastly because he wanted to please Sir Topham Hatt.

They finally reached Knapford Junction on schedule. Only one thing was missing: Henry and his train. Thomas was not pleased at all.

"Bother that Henry," he said, "Why can't he be on time?"

After a few minutes, Henry's engine slowly puffed into the station. When Thomas saw Henry's expression, his mood changed. Henry was clearly in a state of distress.

'What's the matter, Henry?" He asked. Henry looked at Thomas with a sad expression.

"My engine is acting up again," he said, "She never was a good steamer, but ever since she got out of that tunnel her problems have only worsened. I fear that Sir Topham Hatt may scrap her if she cannot get better. I've driven her ever since I joined the railway, and I can't stand to lose her."

Thomas could only stare for a minute. Then he spoke again.

"Don't worry, Henry," Thomas said, "I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt will find a way to fix her."

Henry smiled.

"Thank you, Thomas" he said, and once his guard blew the whistle he set off. A few minutes later, Thomas's guard blew his whistle and Thomas drove out of the station. But something went wrong.

An old lady on Thomas's train had unknowingly dropped her umbrella on the platform. The guard, who had just arrived before the train was set to go and was in a hurry, tripped on it and fell. When he got to his feet, the train had rounded the corner and disappeared.

Annie and Clarabel had noticed this and tried to warn Thomas.

"We've left the guard behind! We must go back!" Clarabel wailed. Unfortunately, Thomas couldn't hear her over the sound of the engine rumbling down the track.

Eventually, they came to a red signal.

"Bother," said Thomas, "Whatever could be the trouble? I hope the guard knows."

"That's what Clarabel was trying to tell you," said Annie. "He got left behind!"

Thomas just groaned. "Oh dear, and the day was going so nicely too."

After a few minutes, the guard came running up. The passengers, who had came out to see what the problem was, got him some water to cool down.

"Here is your umbrella, miss," The guard said to the old woman, "I tripped over it on my way to the train. Please keep a better hold of your belonging next time."

"Oh, thank you," The lady said, "I am terribly sorry."

"As am I, ," Thomas said. "Clarabel tried to tell me, but I couldn't hear her."

"It's not your fault Thomas, and your apology is accepted, mrs," the guard said. "Look, the signal is green now. We better be off.

And so the train set off, reaching Ffarquhar five minutes ahead of schedule.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? I'm sure you guys noticed the change in Thomas and Henry's conversation, notably how Thomas went from insulting him to consoling him. I changed the conversation for two reasons. For starters, in the episode (and the original story for that matter) Thomas called Henry fat and said he needed exercise in response to being told Henry was ill. That doesn't exactly translate well into a humanized story, since Henry's engine was the one that failed, not him. The second reason is because I didn't want to make Thomas look like a jerk who doesn't care about the needs of others. I'm trying to give him maturation as a character, something he has been lacking in the later seasons (even under Andrew Brenner's control. The guy is a genius, but I wish he would make Thomas act a little bit older). I won't drastically change Thomas's personality, however. He will still be cheeky, but not so much as he is portrayed as being. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you later.


	12. Thomas Goes Fishing

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I've been having trouble with writer's block. I hope you guys like the chapter!

Chapter 12: Thomas Goes Fishing

When he was a young boy, Thomas loved to go down to the river and fish with his father. His parents were usually busy most of the time, and didn't have a lot of time to spend with him, so when the chance arose to be with them he jumped on it.

"Whenever I caught a fish, I thought I was on top of the world," He told Annie and Clarabel one evening, "It was like nothing could stand in my way. Those were some of the best moments of my life."

Unfortunately for him, he had less and less time to do so. His job as a driver for the North Western Railway meant long hours, sometimes late into the evening or even the night. As a result, he was only able to fish on his days off, and the weather wasn't always ideal on those days. But whenever he got the chance he would go down to the river near Elsbridge and cast a line down.

One day Thomas was taking a passenger train. He had made it to Elsbridge before the engine needed water. Unfortunately, the water pipe was out of order.

"What should we do now, Thomas?" Annie asked.

"Easy," Thomas said, "We'll take a bucket and get some from the river."

And so they did. The stationmaster was kind enough to spare one. Unfortunately, it had several holes in it, and it took several minutes to refill the engines tanks. At last, however, they had enough and they set off.

The journey went smoothly for a while. The sun was shining and they had a good run. But as they neared the bottom station, the engine started to leak steam. A loud hissing noise filled the cab as Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel held their ears.

"What's going on?" Annie asked anxiously.

"There's too much pressure in the tanks," Thomas said, "If we don't stop soon, there could be a serious accident."

Thomas lowered the fire and struggled to the next station. After making sure the train was a good distance away from the station, Thomas phoned for Sir Topham Hatt.

Within a few minutes Sir Topham Hatt arrived with some inspectors, where Thomas explained the situation.

"Don't worry Thomas," he said, "We'll soon find out the problem."

The inspector climbed up onto the engine's tanks, opened the cap, and peered inside. What he saw was quite the surprise.

"Uh, sure," he said," You might want to see this."

So Sir Topham Hatt climbed up and saw what the problem was. Swimming in the tanks were two fish.

"Fish! How on earth did they get in the tanks?" He exclaimed in shock. Then it hit Thomas.

"When we got water from the river, they must have been scooped up in the bucket by accident," he told them.

"Well, that explains how this happened," Sir Topham Hatt said. "But I'm afraid fish don't belong there. We'll have to fish them out."

They got some fishing poles, and Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas set to work. It took a few tries, but at long last the fish were removed. Since it was nearly dinner time, they grilled the fish and had them for supper.

"Well, that was some good fish," Sir Topham Hatt said after it was all said and done, "But you must be more careful in the future, Thomas."

"I will sir," Thomas said, and drove away.

Thomas still enjoys fishing when he gets the chance. However, he always makes sure that his engine is nowhere near the fish from now on.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Read, review, and enjoy, and I will see you next time. Adios!


	13. Thomas, Terence, and the Snow

A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: Thomas, Terence, and the Snow

Autum had come to the island of Sodor, and although the air was cooler, that didn't stop people flocking to the island to see its many wonderful sights. Thomas was busy taking passengers and goods trains up and down his branchline all day. He didn't mind, however, as he loved giving his passengers a good time.

One day, Thomas had to stop at a signal next to Farmer McColl's farm. As he waited, he noticed a man using a small little tractor to plough the field. Thomas had never seen him before. He looked fairly strong, and had an orange scarf around his neck, his brown hair almost completely concealed underneath a small cap. The man stopped the tractor, having completed the work, and noticed Thomas.

"Hello there," he said, "Haven't seen you before. I'm Terence. What's your name?"

"Thomas," replied Thomas before turning to the tractor, "And no offense, but your tractor's wheels are kind of ugly."

Terence laughed, "Well I'll admit they aren't the most fancy looking, but I wouldn't call them ugly. They're caterpillar tracks, and they allow my tractor to go anywhere."

"Well my engine can manage without those ugly things," said Thomas. At that moment, the signal turned green and Thomas set off.

Thomas would often pass by the farm and see Terence hard at work. Although he would wave hello, he couldn't help but wonder what the point of the caterpillar tracks are.

"Most road vehicles can manage just fine without them," he said to himself, "So what is the point?" Unknown to him he would soon find out.

Winter had come earlier than expected, and snow soon covered the island. Due to snow piling up on the tracks, Thomas had to put the snowplow on his engine. Thomas didn't like it, but he knew that safety always came first on the railway and had to put up with it. The snowplow was heavy and awkward, banging about as they went down the line. Thomas told Sir Topham Hatt about it, but there was nothing that could be done.

"I'm sorry, Thomas," he said, "But there aren't any spares available at the moment. I'll have the workmen see if they can do anything to make it fit properly."

But the workmen could not make the situation any better. Eventually it got so bad that the snowplow was too damaged to work properly.

"You'll have to do without it tomorrow, I'm afraid," said the workmen, "It'll be no good to you in this condition." Thomas was happy, but at the same time concerned. A big snowstorm was due in for that night, and was bound to cause trouble.

The next morning, Thomas woke up early to help the workmen work on the snowplow. Unfortunately, nothing they did seemed to work, and the snowplow was still not ready by the time Thomas had to collect his first train. So Thomas got his engine ready and collected the coaches for the journey. Annie and Clarabel decided to join him, as they were on winter break. The first part of their journey went smoothly, but Thomas was still worried.

"The snow may be light now," he said, "But it's sure to be deep in the valley."

And he was right. As they went along, the snow became deeper and deeper until…

CRASH!

The train hit a huge snowdrift just outside of a tunnel and got stuck. Thomas tried pushing forward, but it did no good. Then he tried reversing the train, only to achieve the same result. Finally, he, the passengers, the guard, and Annie and Clarabel tried melting the snow by using coal from the engine's bunker, but all attempts ended in failure.

"I knew this would happen," said Thomas sadly, "Now we shall freeze out here."

A bus came by and collected the passengers (A/N: Yes, the driver is Bertie, but since he and Thomas haven't officially met yet he shall not be referred to by name), but didn't have room for Thomas.

"You two go on ahead," he told Annie and Clarabel, "No since in all of us catching a cold out here."

"No way are we leaving you behind," said Annie, "We're a family, and a family always sticks together."

"Yeah," said Clarabel, "You're stuck with us whether you like it or not." And the two proceeded to hug Thomas. The bus driver promised to call for help at the next station and set off. The trio climbed into the cab and huddled around the fire for warmth.

They didn't have to wait long, however, for soon Terence rolled up in his tractor to free them.

"Don't worry, folks," he told the trio, "I'll have you out in just a minute."

He attached a cable to the coaches and pulled them clear. Then, with a little effort, the tractor pulled the engine free. Thomas got out to shake Terence's hand.

"Thanks for the help, Terence," he told the man, "I'm sorry for mocking your tractor's caterpillar tracks."

"It's quite alright, Thomas," smiled Terence, "You take care now."

"We will," said Thomas, and with that he drove the engine back.

A/N: Well, that's another story done. Is it just me, or is Terence possibly the creepiest character on the show? Seriously, that guy is always shown with the same smile on his face. Literally always, no matter what the situation is. Makes me wonder if he is hiding something. Well, now that I've given you guys some nightmare fuel, I can sign off. Next time we adapt one of my personal favorites from the show. Until then, read, review, and enjoy!


	14. Thomas and Bertie's Great Race

A/N: Here we go Again! This one is one of my own personal favorites, not just from season 1, but the series as a whole! It's a simple story with a simple plot: Thomas and Bertie are racing. It's a simple story that anyone can enjoy. So without further ado, here we go.

Chapter 14: Thomas and Bertie's Great Race

Winter had come and gone, and it was now late spring. Thomas had parked his engine near the bus depot with Annie and Clarabel for a rest before his next train when he spotted a familiar looking driver next to a red bus. The man was giving it a washdown when he noticed Thomas and walked over.

"Hello," said Thomas, "I'm Thomas, and this is Annie and Clarabel."

"Hello," Clarabel said "What's your name?"

"My name is Bertie," said the man, and then smiled, "I remember you guys. You're the guys who got stuck in the snowdrift last winter whose passengers I took home while Terence pulled you out. I thought you looked familiar. Anyway, I'm here to help you guys with your passengers."

Annie and Clarabel were pleased to hear that, but Thomas was not amused.

"Help me?" he spluttered. "My engine is faster than your bus by a mile."

"Is not," said Bertie.

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

After a minute or two of arguing, Bertie had an idea.

"Why don't we settle this with a race?" he suggested. "Then we can prove which is faster."

Thomas agreed to do it when he had his next train. At 1:00, the two met at the station with their respective vehicles. Once the passengers had boarded and the guard in the break coach, the stationmaster came out with a green flag.

"On your marks… get set… go!" he shouted as the two set off.

Bertie gained an early lead, but Thomas was not worried in the slightest. Annie and Clarabel couldn't understand it.

"If you can't catch up, we'll lose for sure," Clarabel said.

"Don't you worry about that," said Thomas, "Look up ahead!"

There at the level crossing was Bertie, fuming and impatient for Thomas to pass.

"Bye bye, Bertie!" Called Thomas as they raced past.

After that road and rail split off, and the two could not see eachother for a long while. Unfortunately for Thomas, he had to stop at every station, which made him anxious to get going again.

"Come on, old girl," he told his engine, "don't fail me now."

When Thomas drove into the next station, he noticed Bertie at a bus stop ready to leave.

"Good bye, Thomas," he called, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a race to win," and with that, he drove the bus ahead. Thomas's heart sank.

"Oh dear," he thought, "We've lost for sure."

"Nonsense, Thomas," said Annie, "He may have the lead, but we can still catch up."

"Yeah," chimed in Clarabel, "Let's show that Bertie how fast we can really go."

Thomas smiled from their encouragement.

"Thanks girls," he said, "Now let's win this race." And with that they set off again.

They managed to pass Bertie, who had to wait a traffic light, but soon enough they were even once again. Realizing that he had to do something fast if he wanted to win, Thomas opened the throttle all the way (I apologize if this is not the right mechanism. I'm not too well aware of the mechanics of a steam locomotive), causing his engine to go at full speed. Bertie tried to catch up, but to no avail. With one last blast of his engine's whistle, Thomas roared through the tunnel and into the last station, with Bertie not far behind. Everyone cheered for the two and their efforts. Bertie smiled and shook Thomas's hand.

"Good job, Thomas," he said, "but for me to have beaten you over that last hill, my bus would've had to sprout wings like an airplane." And with that the two shared a good laugh.

Thomas and Bertie are now good friends, and talk about their race often. But new regulations for both the railway and roads have prohibited racing at dangerous speeds. But they may have another race some day. Who Knows?

A/N: And another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed it. Originally I was going to take a break from this and do a rewrite of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, but this story has gone on hiatus too often as it is, so that will have to wait for another day. Besides, I don't think there is much I could change about the story that won't ruin it. Anyway, next time we do things a little differently, although I'm sure you can already guess what I mean.


	15. Henry and the Elephant

A/N: Hey guys, welcome back! This week I'm doing things just a little bit differently. In terms of episode order, Tenders and Turntables was supposed to be next. However, Instead I'm doing Henry and the Elephant, and I will explain why at the end. So without further a do, here we go!

Disclaimer: Still do not own Thomas and Friends or any associated characters (no matter how much I wished otherwise).

Chapter 15: Henry and the Elephant

Gordon and Henry were absolutely miserable when Thomas left to run his branchline, and missed him very much. Without him, they had to fetch their coaches for their trains themselves. They didn't like it at all, as it put more work on them that they felt was beneath them. James didn't mind the extra work at first, but as the workload increased he too began to feel the strain.

"We get no rest! We get no rest!" They would moan. The yard workers gave no sympathy, however.

"You're lazy and slack! You're lazy and slack!" They would tell them. Unfortunately Sir Topham Hatt could not find an engine to act as station pilot, and with Thomas and Edward busy with their own lines the three drivers were left to do their own work.

One day, however, they noticed a poster at the side of the shed.

"Come see Topham Circus," James read aloud, "Coming this summer to the Island of Sodor."

"I see you have found my surprise," said a voice. They all turned to see Sir Topham Hatt.

"Topham Circus, which has no relation to me mind you, has come to Sodor to entertain everyone. Their rolling stock will be coming on the next boat, and I need you all to help get things ready."

The three were delighted to help. They were kept busy driving trains full of items from the tent to animal cars. It took a long time, but by mid June the circus was ready for its first show. As a thank you for their hard work, the three were given free tickets to the shows. They found the show to be spectacular.

"These performers are amazing," said Gordon, "I could never do any of these tricks even if I tried."

Sadly the time soon came for the circus to move on to the next town. All three engines wanted to be the engine to pull the train, but in the end it was decided that James would pull it. Gordon and Henry didn't like that at all, but soon forgot about that and went back to moaning about shunting.

One day Sir Topham Hatt came to the shed to speak to Henry.

"The tunnel before Ballahoo is blocked," he told Henry, "I need you to take some workmen to clear it," Henry did so, but grumbled as he did so.

"Why do I have to do this?" He complained, "First I get passed over for pulling the circus train, now I have to go a clear some stupid tunnel? Why do I always get stuck with these jobs?"

They soon reached the tunnel. The workmen got their tools and went in. A few minutes later they raced back out, looking terrified.

"We started to dig at the block," one of the workmen told the foreman, "but then it grunted and moved!"

"Rubbish!" Said the foreman, "It was probably just your imagination. We didn't hear anything. Get back to work!"

"We know what we saw!" Said another, "We won't go back in there again."

The foreman sighed.

"Fine, fine," He said, "Whatever it is, I'm sure all we need to do is give it a good push. I'll ride in the front cars and Henry will use the engine to push it out."

But Henry was horrified with the idea.

"No way!" He shouted, "I'm not going in there! If something is alive in there, I don't want it attacking me!"

"Don't you star," said the foreman, "Besides; we have to clear the line."

Henry begrudgingly agreed, and he drove the train into the tunnel. It wasn't long before a loud noise was heard and the train came out of the tunnel. First was the engine, then the cars, and finally a large, very cross elephant.

"Well I'll be!" Said the foreman, "it must have been separated from the circus!"

They gave it some cake and three buckets of water. It was just about to start on another when Henry accidentally made the engine let off steam.

Wheeeeeeeeeeesh!

The elephant screeched in surprise and sprayed water out of its nose. By the time the workmen had calmed it down, Henry was soaked.

Within minutes the elephant's keeper came to take it back, but Henry was still upset.

"An elephant pushed me! An elephant whooshed me!"

Word soon spread about the accident. Gordon and James felt sorry for Henry, but still teased him about it that night.

"First the rain, then an Elephant," Gordon teased, "You are scared easily!"

Henry paid him no attention and went straight to sleep.

A/N: And that wraps up another chapter! Anyway, the reason why I put this here is because of necessity. Anyone who has read the railway series probably knows that this came before Tenders and Turntables and gave Henry a reason to go on strike. In the television series, however, this story didn't come until season four, giving Henry no other reason to go on strike than because he doesn't like shunting (which was the main reason, but Gordon and James also went on strike because they felt they were being humiliated). Although I felt that the adapted version of this story was a good standalone, it shouldn't have been out of place. So I set things right and am doing the saga how the Reverend W. Awdry wrote it (in terms of order). I will also do this for further sagas where stories are wrongly separated by season, with two exceptions, those being The Trouble with Mud and A Scarf for Percy. The reasons why I am doing this is because A) those stories were good standalones and B) I honestly feel that they didn't offer too much to the story of their respective books. If you feel differently, I respect that but please understand that I have my own opinions and am entitled to them. Thank you, and goodbye.


	16. Tenders and Turntables

A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for not uploading last week, but I had something else that I needed to do that weekend. But I'm back with the next chapter! This time with a story that was from season 1! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Let's just say that if I owned Thomas and Friends, Sharon Miller would never have been hired as a writer and leave it at that.

Chapter 16: Tenders and Turntables

Both stations at both ends of the main line have turntables for the drivers to turn their engines around to head back the other way. It is too dangerous for tender engines to go backwards at high speeds. Little engines like the one Thomas drives don't need turntables, as they can go backwards or forwards at the same speed. The way Gordon talked about his engine would make one think that Sir Topham Hatt gave it a tender as a mark of distinction. This, of course, was not the case but Gordon paid no attention to this fact. One day while he was chatting with Thomas while passengers from his train transferred to Thomas's.

"You don't understand, Thomas," he told him grandly, "Tender engines like mine are engines of distinction, and as the driver of such an engine I must keep up its appearance. And for Sir Topham Hatt to make us use them for shunting, not to mention those dirty sidings, It's disgraceful!"

At that moment his guard blew his whistle and Gordon left the station with his train. Thomas only laughed and continued along his branchline.

Later that day Gordon was at the other end of the line getting his engine ready for the afternoon express. It was windy that day, making the job of balancing the engine on the turntable extremely difficult. Gordon drove his engine forwards and backwards, but its weight combined with the force of the wind made it impossible. Eventually the turntable operator gave up trying to make it turn.

"You're engines just too big," he told Gordon, "If it was a tank engine, that would be another story. I'm afraid you'll have to take the next train backwards." Gordon was not amused, but he had no choice.

Some young boys were hanging out on the platform when Gordon drove his engine and coaches into Knapford station. When they saw his predicament they couldn't help but laugh.

"Look at this," said one, "It's a new tank engine."

"Don't be silly," said another, "It's only Gordon's engine back to front."

Thomas was nearby collecting some trucks for his branchline when he saw Gordon.

"Pretending to drive a tank engine, are you?" he laughed, "Take my advice, scrap your engine's tender and give it a bunker instead."

James, who had just come in with a goods train, found Gordon's situation hilarious. As he uncoupled his engine and drove it away to the sheds, Gordon called out.

"Careful that yours doesn't stick as well," he called out.

"Don't you worry," he called back, "My engine isn't as big as yours."

James brought his engine to just the right place on the turntable. True to his word, his engine spun easily. Unfortunately, the wind was fierce, and blew the turntable around like a top. The operator could only watch as James was spun round and round.

"Somebody stop this thing!" he cried, "I'm going to be sick!"

Fortunately for James the wind soon died down and the operator managed to bring the turntable to a stop. Gordon had arrived and had seen everything.

"Well, well, well," he taunted, "Playing round abouts, are we?"

James said nothing. He just ran to the nearest trash can.

Later that night Gordon, James, and Henry met in Gordon's room.

"This is outrageous," he said indignantly, " First Henry gets sprayed by an Elepahnt, then I have to drive a train backwards, then James gets sick because of the wind, and everybody laughs at us. And to top it all off, Sir Topham Hatt makes us fetch our own coaches and go on dirty sidings."

Henry and James silently agreed that something must be done.

"Listen," said Gordon, "I have a plan." And he whispered it to the others, who snickered to themselves. "Sir Topham Hatt will look silly."

The three had decided to go on strike.

A/N: And done! Hope you guys like it! Goodbye!


	17. Trouble in the Shed

Disclaimer: I still do not own Thomas the Tank Engine.

Chapter 17: Trouble in the Shed

The next day Sir Topham Hatt was in his office doing paperwork when he heard a loud commotion coming from the platform. The stationmaster came in looking worried.

"There's trouble in the shed, sir," he began, "Henry is sulking, the train is not ready, and everybody is complaining about what a bad railway this is."

"Oh bother," said Sir Topham Hatt, "Let's go set this straight."

When they got there they found the three engine drivers standing in front of their engines.

"Come on Henry," said Sir Topham Hatt, "It's time for your train and your engine isn't even in steam."

"I refuse to go," said Henry indignantly, "We're sick of how we've been treated."

"That's right," said Gordon, "we refuse to use our engines to fetch our own trains. That's what Thomas and his engine were for."

"Right," said James, "You fetch our coaches and we will drive them. Tender engine drivers don't use their engines for shunting."

"Oh really?" Said Sir Topham Hatt, "We shall see about that! Employees on my railway shall do as they are told."

With that he got in his car and headed to Wellsworth. "Things just haven't been the same since Thomas left to run his branchline."

He reached Wellsworth to find Edward using his engine to shunt trucks around the yard and into their proper sidings.

"Leave those trucks here, Edward," he told him, "I need you to push coaches for me at the big station."

"Right away, sir," said Edward, "I could use a change in scenery."

"Good man," said Sir Topham Hatt.

With Edward handling the shunting the main line drivers finally agreed to go back to work, and everything went back to normal. The peace didn't last long, however, and within a week Sir Topham Hatt noticed that Edward had begun to look depressed. Gordon drove past and made his engine blow steam at him.

"Goodness gracious!" said Sir Topham Hatt, "What a noise!"

"It's the same with the others as well," said Edward, "They say that tender engine drivers don't use their engines for shunting! When will they learn that we are all the same?"

"I don't know, Edward," said Sir Topham Hatt, "But even so we could do with another station pilot. Fortunately I have recently bought one from the workshops. I just need someone to act as the driver."

He held employee interviews that afternoon. He found that most of the employees, while they had a relatively good amount of railway experience, felt that they were above driving a tank engine. The last one was a young man, perhaps as old as or a little bit younger than Thomas. He had brown hair, green eyes, and looked keen to work.

"Hello there," said Sir Topham Hatt, "What is your name?"

"Percy Smith, sir," said Percy.

"Nice to meet you. Now, how many years of experience have you had driving an engine?"

"To be honest, not much," said Percy, "I was just recently promoted to driver a few months ago. But I am dedicated to learning the ways of your railway and promise to be a valuable member."

"That's what I like to hear," said Sir Topham Hatt, "You're hired. Come with me and I'll introduce you to Edward. He'll show you what to do."

They found Edward near the sheds.

"This is Percy, our new engine driver," Sir Topham Hatt, "I need you to show him around and teach him what needs to be done."

"Yes sir," said Edward, and he began coaching Percy on what needs to be done, and together they made everything go like clockwork. The other drivers, however, looked down on Percy and continued their stubborn ways.

A few days later Thomas pulled into the yards with his engine.

"Hello there," he spoke to Percy, "You must be the new employee. I'm Thomas, and I run a branchline here."

"Hello," said Percy as he shook Thomas's hand, "I'm Percy. Edward has told me some great things about you. What brings you here?"

"Sir Topham Hatt told me to come," replied Thomas, "I don't know why though. Oh, here he comes."

"Ah, Thomas, glad you could make it," said Sir Topham Hatt, "Listen. Since Gordon, James, and Henry refuse to do any shunting I have decided to suspend them from work and I need all of you to help run the railway. Do you think that you can do it?"

"Yes sir!" The three shouted at once, and they all set off to work.

Edward and Thomas ran the mainline trains, while Percy ran Thomas's branchline. Annie and Clarabel were still in school and therefore could not go with Thomas, but Percy promised to look after them well.

Due to the shortage of engines there were fewer trains, but the passengers didn't mind. They knew that the other three drivers were receiving their just deserts.

Gordon, James, and Henry were miserable. They were stuck cleaning the house, and were bored dreadfully. They now wish they had never been so silly.


	18. Percy Runs Away

Disclaimer: See the other chapters, this is pointless to me.

Chapter 18: Percy Runs Away

Gordon, James, and Henry were miserable. Sir Topham Hatt had suspended them for being stubborn and refusing to use their engines for shunting. It had been several days and they had become quickly bored of their surroundings. Finally Sir Topham Hatt came to speak to them.

"I see that you are sorry," he began, "And I hope that you now realize that you are not the most important people on the railway. If you promise to behave, I will lift your suspension."

"Yes sir," the three responded in unison.

"Good," said Sir Topham Hatt, "But you must remember that this no shunting nonsense must stop."

After that he told Thomas that he could go back to his branchline, while Edward stayed in the yard for a few more days to help Percy adjust to the work. Once Percy had gotten the hang of it, Edward wished him good luck and returned to his branchline.

"I wish I could stay and help," he said, "But the China Clay Works have hired two new engine drivers, and I've heard that they can be troublesome. I'm afraid that if I don't get back soon the docks will be a mess."

"Don't worry, Edward," said Percy kindly, "I can manage."

And he did. Percy managed to get all trains ready in good time. However, he had a tendency to be rather cheeky to the other engine drivers. They didn't mind at first, it did get old rather fast.

One day Percy went to do some shunting at Maron station so he could get a better feel of the line. After he was done he waited at the signal box for the signalman to set the points for him to head home. Edward had told Percy to blow the engine's whistle to let them know that he was there, but Percy had forgotten. He was just about ready to check to see if anything was wrong when he heard a loud whistle.

"Oh no! That whistle belongs to Gordon's engine!"

Sure enough Gordon's engine came thundering in with the express. Gordon nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Percy's engine on the tracks in front of him. He blew the whistle to get Percy's attention.

Percy was too scared to think rationally and threw his engine into reverse. It shot off like a rocket, barely avoiding Gordon's engine as it shrieked to a stop. However, in the commotion Percy had fallen out of the cab. Gordon came to see if Percy was injured.

"I'm fine," he answered, "but we need to stop my engine before it caused any trouble."

They telephoned ahead to the next signal box and, after uncoupling the engine from the express, headed to rescue the engine.

They found in a siding backed up against a pile of dirt. Using a strong rope they used Gordon's engine to pull Percy's out.

"Thank you for helping me, Gordon," said Percy, "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Don't worry, Percy," said Gordon, "Your engine reversed so bad that it prevented a nasty accident. Just remember to let the signalman know you're there next time."

"Trust me, I will," said Percy.

Percy and Gordon are now good friends, and Percy is always more careful whenever he is on the main line.

A/N: And done! Hope you guys liked it! In case anyone is wondering why I included a reference to Bill and Ben, I thought I would just include a little Easter egg for you guys. FYI, I will be on vacation next week, so I may or may not be able to post a new chapter. It depends on when I get back. Until next time, read, review, and enjoy!


	19. Coal

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week, but I was on vacation. To make up for it, here's the next chapter early. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Coal

Henry was upset. His engine's stay in the tunnel had left it in very poor condition. It was a bad steamer before, but the soot in the tunnel had just made it worse. Sometimes he could build up enough pressure for it to pull a train, but more often than not he had no luck. No matter how much the workmen tried, they could not figure out what caused the problem.

"Oh dear," he bemoaned to James one morning, "My engine is in such a poor state. I've been driving her ever since I started working here several years ago, and I can't bear to think of what will happen to her if these problems continue."

James felt sorry for Henry, and did his best to comfort his friend. Soon Sir Topham Hatt came to see him.

"I'm sorry, Henry, but your engine is getting expensive to keep running. We've given it plenty of new parts, but nothing seems to work. If it does not improve, then I am afraid that we may have to scrap it and buy a new engine."

This made Henry even sadder. Later that day he had to take a stopping passenger train to the mainland. Sir Topham Hatt rode in the cab with him, having changed into a pair of overalls. They managed to start the train, but the fire would not settle properly. Sadly they were forced to stop at Wellsworth station, where Edward took the train on from there. Henry felt like he could cry.

"Oh, dear," he thought mournfully, "Now my engine will be scrapped for sure."

An inspector came to see if he could find anything wrong. After several minutes, he gave his theory.

"The coal is wrong, sir," he said, "The bad lot you've had lately doesn't help either. The other locomotives are fine since they have large fireboxes, but this engine has a small one. The best coal that I could recommend for this case is Welsh Coal."

Sir Topham Hatt thought about it for a minute.

"It's rather expensive," he said at last, "But Henry does deserve another chance. James shall fetch some.

The coal arrived in a few days. James interested to see if it would do any good, helped Henry get the engine ready. Although Henry was willing to try anything at this point, he did have his doubts about if the coal would do any good.

"The coal is spoiling my engine's fire," he told James, who just laughed.

"Don't you worry, Henry," said James, "If this new coal works we'll have a roaring fire."

And it did. Henry found that the engine ran like it never had before. It was almost as if it was a new engine altogether. Sir Topham Hatt met him at the platform.

"I see that you are pleased with the results," he told Henry, "Just remember now, no record breaking attempts. Safety first on this railway."

"Don't you worry, sir, I'll be careful," said Henry as he departed the station.

Henry had great fun driving his engine up and down the line. It handled the work much better now, and he no longer worried about it breaking down.

"It's almost as if she's been made anew," Henry told Thomas, "The difference is amazing."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Thomas, "Just remember not to push her too hard, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Said Henry just as the guard blew his whistle, "Goodbye, Thomas!"

Thomas blew his engine's whistle in response and watched happily as the train puffed off into the distance.


	20. The Flying Kipper

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine in any shape or form.

Chapter 20: The Flying Kipper

One winter evening, as Henry was putting the fire out in his engine, the yard foreman came up to him.

"You're to wake up early tomorrow, Henry," he told him, "Sir Topham Hatt wants you to take the Flying Kipper tomorrow morning." He looked around to make sure no one else was there, then continued, "Don't tell Gordon this, but if you do it well enough Sir Topham Hatt just might let you pull the express."

"Oh, that will be lovely," said Henry, "Don't worry. Sir Topham Hatt can rely on me."

At five in the morning Henry arrived at the Harbor. The harbor is where ships of all sorts come to unload. Everything from cargo ships to passenger ships to fishing boats come here. Fishermen leave their catches at the key, where it is transported to places all over. Some of it goes to shops in the nearby town, and the rest gets taken on a train to other places on Sodor and even the mainland. This train doesn't have an official name, but the railway men have taken to calling it "The Flying Kipper."

Henry was rather impatient when he drove his engine into the docks and saw that the train still wasn't ready.

"Come on, come on," he told the workmen. Usually these workmen, who were part of the Sledgehammers, would not like being bossed around by the engine drivers and would find a way to pay them out. But it was early and they wanted to get back to bed, so they decided to let it slide for once.

At last the last crate of fish was loaded into the vans, the guard shown his green lamp, and Henry was ready to leave. With a blast of his engine's whistle, he was off.

The trip went well for a while. All of his deliveries were right on time, and he even got to see the sunrise. But danger lay ahead as they approached Barrow n-Furness. A goods train headed for London had been diverted into a siding to let Henry and his train through. Unfortunately, the points had frozen in that position and snow prevented the signalman from raising the signal to danger. The driver was in the breakvan having tea with the guard, unaware of the impending danger.

"You best get back to the cab," said the guard, "The Kipper will be passing any minute."

"Oh, we've still got plenty of time," said the driver, "Besides, this is good cocoa."

"You have a job to do, so I suggest you do it," said the guard. The driver, seeing that he couldn't win, slugged his way back to the cab. The guard was about to clean up when he heard shouting. He rushed outside to see the signalman waving a red flag as Henry's engine approached. Seeing that an accident was inevitable, he jumped clear in the nick of time.

Henry was not so fortunate. He had seen the red flag, but could not break in time, and before he could jump clear, the trains collided, knocking him unconscious. When he woke up, he found himself in the hospital. The doctor explained that along with a concussion he had caught mild pneumonia and would have to stay in the hospital until they could be sure that he had healed properly. Sir Topham Hatt came to see him later that day

"I'm sorry, sir," he began, "The signal was down."

"Don't worry, Henry, I know it wasn't your fault," Sir Topham Hatt said kindly, "Your engine wasn't damaged to badly, but I do believe it's due for a change. I've sent it to Crewe, where they'll give it a new shape. It won't even need welsh coal anymore. Won't that be lovely?"

"Yes, sir," Henry said, although secretly he was rather worried that it would not work out.

When he did return to work, however, he found that he rather enjoyed the engine's new shape. It could now work with regular coal, and it wasn't breaking down constantly. True to his word, Sir Topham Hatt did indeed let Henry take the express. He drove it so well that even Gordon was jealous. But That's another story.


	21. Whistles and Naughty Boys

Chapter 21: Whistles and Naughty Boys

It was not long before Henry was back in action. Everybody was glad to see him return, except Gordon. While he did miss his friend and was glad that he was alright, his pride often got the better of him.

"Why should Henry's engine get a new shape?" He moaned to the others, "A shape good enough for my engine is good enough for his. While he was in the hospital we had to do all of his work, and when his engine is repaired he goes on about how happy he is. It's disgraceful!"

Nobody was really paying attention, but Gordon continued anyway.

"Another thing of note," he said, "Henry blows his engine's whistle too much. Nobody blows the whistle of an engine that loudly. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it."

Henry was hurt by Gordon's words. Percy saw this and tried to cheer him up.

"Don't listen to him, Henry," Percy said, "I think your engine has a beautiful whistle."

Henry smiled, but was still sad. Soon it was time for Gordon to take the express.

"Goodbye, Henry," he called from the cab, "We're happy to have you back, but remember what I said."

Henry wasn't sad for long, as he was happy to see the many sights of Sodor again. Later that day he pulled into Wellsworth station with a stopping passenger train. Edward was there as well, and they had a quick chat.

"Hello Henry," said Edward, "It's good to see you are in good health. Your engine's whistle is lovely."

"Thank you, Edward," smiled Henry. At that moment, they heard a loud, shrill whistle in the distance.

"What is that noise?" Asked Edward.

"It sounds like the whistle on Gordon's engine," said Henry, "But it can't be Gordon's engine."

But it was. The whistle valve had gotten loose, and the noise was so tremendous that Edward and Henry had to cover their ears to keep them from going deaf as the train screamed towards them. Gordon was frantically trying to fix the problem, but to no avail. Soon the train disappeared from sight.

"Well, well," said Edward, laughing slightly.

"It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it," said Henry, and told Edward what Gordon had said.

Gordon soon reached Knapford, where everybody cringed at the loudness of the whistle. Sir Topham Hatt had to come and settle the matter.

"Take your engine away!" He shouted to Gordon, "And stop that noise!"

Gordon sadly moved it into a siding, where a workman knocked the whistle into place, finally putting a stop to it all.

Later that night, Gordon just sulked in the driver house.

"It isn't wrong," murmured Henry to no one in particular, "But we just don't do it."

Nobody mentioned anything about whistles.

The next day Henry was taking a passenger train when he noticed some boys on a bridge. He thought they were there to say hello, so he blew his engine's whistle at them.

CRASH!

Unfortunately, the boys did not wave hello. Instead, they threw stones at the train, breaking some of the windows on the carriages and scratching the paintwork on the engine. Henry, the passengers, and the guard were all very annoyed, but the boys ran off before they could do anything. For the rest of the journey, Henry thought of nothing but ways to pay them out. At the last station, he had an idea.

"Yes," he thought, "I'll do it on the return trip."

He didn't divulge his plan to anybody, but he did advise them to keep the windows (which had been repaired at the station) down. On the trip back he made sure the buildup lots of ashes in the firebox. As he approached the bridge, he could see the same boys with stones at the ready.

"And….now!" Henry said, and with a whoosh soot and ash flew from the funnel and covered the boys from head to toe. They were too scared to try and pull their tricks, and ran off.

Henry went home, having a feeling that Gordon and the boys have learnt their lesson, and next time won't be so rude.


	22. Toby and the Stout Gentleman

Chapter 22: Toby and the Stout Gentleman

Toby is an engine driver that works on the mainland. He drives a tram engine on a short little line. It has cowcatchers and side plates and doesn't look like a steam engine at all. He takes freight cars from the farms and quarries along his line to the main line, and is a cheerful person.

Sadly, his daughter Henrietta does not share his optimism. At the tramway's peak, the coach that they took on their journeys would be packed, and at least nine trucks. Sadly, Lorries and busses have taken over most of their work. Nowadays they average only 3 or 4 trucks at most, and the coach is empty. Toby has tried to keep a brave face, but deep down he was worried. He had to take care of Henrietta by himself since she was a baby, and things had only gotten worse lately. Still he struggled on.

"Those businesses will see that we're more reliable one of these days," he would tell her, "Those drivers are too reckless and have gotten into more accidents than I care to count. We've never had an accident." But nothing he said could brighten Henrietta's mood.

One day Toby stopped at the top station and found that there were actual people on the platform. There was a stout gentleman, a woman that must be his wife, and two young children around Henrietta's age. Toby didn't know this, but they were Sir Topham Hatt, his wife Lady Hatt, and their grandchildren Stephen and Bridget.

"Ooh, what a nice looking engine," said Stephen.

"That's a tram engine, Stephen," said Sir Topham Hatt

"Is it electric?" asked Bridget. This made Toby very cross.

"Electric?" he cried. He didn't like anyone mistaking his tram for an electric one

"Ssh," said Stephen to his sister, trying to defuse the situation, "I think you've hurt the driver's feelings."

"But it is electric, isn't it?" Bridget asked.

"Most are, but this is a steam tram," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Can we ride it?" asked the grandchildren. Sir Topham agreed and the family bought their tickets and got on board. Henrietta was happy that they had passengers, and enjoyed talking with Stephen and Bridget. Toby, on the other hand, was still cross.

"Electric indeed," he snorted as he drove the train out of the station, "What makes them think this is an electric tram?" But he soon calmed down and enjoyed the scenery while keeping an eye on the tracks. At the end of the trip Sir Topham Hatt approached Toby.

"What is your name, good sir," he asked.

"Toby."

"Well Toby, thank you for such a lovely ride. We shall have to come more often."

And they did for two weeks. Sometimes they rode in the coach, and other times they rode in the empty cars. On the last day of their vacation Toby invited them to ride in the cab and gave Stephen and Bridget a crash course on how to drive a steam engine. They were all sad when they had to leave, and thanked Toby for a wonderful time.

"Come again soon," he told them. They promised to do so and waved until the train was out of sight.

Things went from bad to worse over the next few months. More and more companies sent their goods by road, leaving Toby with barely and goods to take. One day Toby's manager came with bad news.

"I'm sorry, Toby," he told him, "But we have to close down tomorrow. We just don't have enough to continue running the line. If you need a letter of recommendation or anything, just let me know."

Toby's heart sank. He drove his engine to the station, not expecting many, if any passengers. What he saw was a surprise. The platform was crowded with passengers, and a banner saying "goodbye Toby" ran across overhead. Toby nearly cried. He made sure to give them the best rides possible, and everybody enjoyed themselves. Sadly the time soon came when Toby had to leave. They all thanked him for the many wonderful years, and he in turn range the engine's bell as he left the station. That night he lay awake in bed, pondering what he will do now.

The next day he got the mail to see a letter from The Stout Gentleman. He read it vigorously, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Henrietta, get packed. I found a new job," he called upstairs.

"Where," she asked, happy that her father had found a new job.

"Sodor," Toby replied.


	23. Thomas in Trouble

Disclaimer: Same thing as it has always been.

Chapter 23: Thomas in Trouble

At the end of Thomas's branchline lies a quarry. To access it, Thomas has to drive his engine along a line that goes for some distance along the road. There are no crossing on this line, so Thomas has to be extra careful along this line as to make sure he did not hit anyone or anything. So far he had never had an accident.

One morning Thomas noticed a policeman sitting near the line, keeping an eye out for trouble. Thomas had been a good friend with the constable who had retired recently. Hoping that this one would be just as friendly, he blew his engine's whistle, making the man jump.

"Hello, there!" he called to him. Unfortunately, this policeman was not in a good mood.

"What cheek!" he snapped, "I couldn't get any sleep last night, and now you come along and scare me! I ought to write you up for that! Why if a crime had just been committed, I would not have noticed because of your blasted whistle."

"I'm sorry sir," said Thomas, now sorry that he had bothered, "I was only trying to be friendly!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" the policeman continued. He then turned his attention to the wheels on Thomas's engines. "Where is your engine's cowcatcher?"

"It's what?" asked Thomas, "I'm sorry sir, but my engine wasn't built for catching cows."

"Don't be funny!" the policeman snapped, and continued to inspect the engine. "No side plates either, I see. Sonny, you're in a world of trouble! All engines going on public roads must have their wheels covered and a cowcatcher in front to prevent people and animals from being dragged under the wheels. Your engine has neither, and is therefore a danger to others."

"Stuff and nonsense!" said Thomas, "I've been down this line thousands of times and never had an accident."

"That makes it worse!" snapped the policeman. He wrote down "regular lawbreaker" in his book. "Just wait until Sir Topham Hatt finds out about this!"

Thomas just drove sadly away. A little while later, Sir Topham Hatt was in his manor having breakfast with his wife when their butler came in.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, "but you are wanted on the telephone."

"Bother that telephone," said Sir Topham Hatt. After he hung up, he sighed and got on his coat. "I'm sorry, dear," he told his wife, "But it seems that Thomas has had some trouble with the police. I shall have to go and see what the matter is."

At the station Thomas explained to Sir Topham Hatt the story.

"Nonsense," he told Thomas, "I know that you always take the upmost caution on that line! We shall have to see what can be done."

Unfortunately, no matter how much they argued the policeman would not budge.

"The law is the law," he said firmly, "and like it or not, you are bound by it. If I see this engine on that line one more time, then I will take action." And with that he promptly left. Sir Topham Hatt sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry, Thomas, but it looks like we can't do much else," he said, "I suppose we'll have to get your engine a cowcatcher and some side plates."

"But sir, it'll look silly," said Thomas, "Everyone will say that it looks like a tram."

At that point Sir Topham Hatt burst out laughing.

"Brilliant, Thomas! I should have thought of it sooner! What we need is a tram engine! I met a nice fellow on my holiday named Tobey who drives one. His line has closed down, and he will definitely need new work. I shall contact his controller."

Toby arrived with his engine, a coach, and Henrietta the next day. Sir Topham Hatt met them at Knapford Junction.

"It's nice to see you, Toby," he told him, shaking his hand. "I know you'll make an excellent addition to my railway."

"Thank you, sir," said Toby, "I can't wait to get started."

Toby was a hard worker, and handled the quarry trains with ease. One day, when he saw the policeman, he rang his engine's bell loudly, making the man nearly jump out of his skin.

"Oi, you!" the man called, but Toby paid him no attention.

Thomas was jealous of him at first, but soon warmed up to him after he heard how Toby had paid the policeman back, and they are now good friends. Henrietta also became quick friends with Annie and Clarabel, and they all became like a big family. Unfortunately, not everyone warmed up to Toby as quickly as they did. But that's another story.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! In case it wasn't obvious, I based the policeman from Bluenose the navy tug from Thomas's sister series Tugs, which was a great show that got cut to short. Until next time, read, review, and enjoy!


	24. James in a Mess

Chapter 24: Dirty Objects

Toby and Henrietta had settled well into their new lives on the Island of Sodor, and had made friends with most of the employees on the railway. However, out of all the people on the railway, James was the only one who did not take an instant liking to Toby. It wasn't that he despised him, but James was a bit snooty, not liking anything that was dirty or old fashioned, including Toby's tram engine. It was old, dirty, and in need of new paint, but Toby loved it just the same. James, however, would harass Toby at any given chance.

"Yeuck!" he would say, "How unappealing your engine looks! Just look at my engine! So bright and smart looking! I can barely even bare to look at yours."

Now Toby was a fairly easy going person, and never let James's insults get the best of him. But as time went on Toby became more and more frustrated by James's remarks.

"James?" he asked one morning at the junction, "Why is your engine red?"

"It is a splendid engine," said James, "And I am ready for anything. You'll never see its paint dirty."

"Oh," said Toby cheekily, "I suppose that's why you once needed a pair of bootlaces then. To be red-dy, I suppose."

Before James could retort his guard's whistle blew, so he just left after shooting Toby a rather nasty glare. The bootlace incident was one accident he would rather like to forget.

Later James had to take a slow goods train, a job that he disliked greatly.

"I can't believe Sir Topham Hatt would make me pull these dirty cars! A splendid red engine like mine should never have to be seen pulling goods trains!" he grumbled to himself. At every station he would boss the workmen loading the train around. Sadly, these men were part of The Sledgehammers, and did not take kindly to James's words.

"Who does he think he is, ordering us about?" one group whispered among themselves. They decided to pay James out. They were the last station before Gordon's hill, so when James was distracted they loaded the trucks until it looked as if they would explode, and then disabled the braking mechanism in the brakevan. James soon set off, not knowing of what had happened. Not that he would have noticed anyway, as he was too busy thinking of how to pay Toby out. When he got to the top of the hill, he braked, but the weight of the trucks pushed the train down. James tried to stop, but they were going too fast. Worse lay ahead. A couple of Tar wagons were left in a siding. The signalman, not expecting James for a few more minutes, had not yet set the points for him. When James saw what was coming, he leapt from the cab, landing on the ground.

When James looked up, he saw a sight that almost made him faint. Two tar wagons were smashed, his engine was derailed, and all in all the line was a huge mess. Worse of all (to him, at least) his engine's paint was ruined by sticky black tar.

Toby and Percy soon arrived with the breakdown train to help clear the mess. When they saw what had happened, they couldn't help but laugh.

"What on earth is this?" asked Toby.

"That's James's engine, don't you know?"

"It looks why his engine, but it couldn't be. James's engine is very splendid, and he's ready for anything. You'd never see this engine's paint dirty."

James said nothing as they helped him up. On the way back, James spoke to Toby.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you, Toby," he said, "Thank you for rescuing me."

"It's no problem, James," Toby told him. At last the yard came into view. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform.

"James, I understand that the accident was not your fault, but I must ask you to double check your loads from now on," he told him. James said nothing, but his face indicated he would.

"As for you, Toby," said Sir Topham Hatt, "As a reward for your hard work this month, your engine shall have a new coat of paint. I'm glad I hired you for my railway."

"Thank you, sir," said Toby, and drove his engine off to the works.

James and Toby are now good friends, and often share a laugh about bootlaces and tar. And James now knows that no matter how old something is, it can still be useful.


	25. Off the Rails

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever.

Chapter 25: Off the Rails

One day Gordon was resting in his engine's cab.

"Sometimes," he thought to himself, "It can be really tiring driving such a large and splendid engine. One must keep up appearances so." As he was about to fall asleep, however…

"Hello fatface!" Henry said as he blew his engine's whistle, startling Gordon. Henry thought he was funny, but Gordon was not amused in the slightest.

"How dare he do that to me?" Gordon said indignantly, "Me, who has never had an accident while driving my train!"

"What about the time your engine burst its safety valve?" asked Percy as he collected a group of coaches, "Or the time its whistle got jammed?"

"I wouldn't call those accidents," said Gordon, "Besides; those could happen to any engine driver. But to come off the rails like Henry's did, well I ask you: is it right? Is it Decent?"

It was Henry's turn to take the express.

"Be careful on the line today, Henry," he told him, "You're not taking The Flying Kipper now. Mind you keep on the rails today."

Henry paid him no mind, and as soon as the guard blew his whistle he drove the train out of the yard. Gordon went back to sleep, but a few minutes later the yard foreman came up to him.

"Wake up, Gordon," he told him, "There's a special going out in a few minutes, and Sir Topham Hatt wants you to take it."

"Is it coaches or trucks?" Gordon asked sleepily.

"Trucks," replied the foreman. That woke Gordon up in an instant. Gordon hated goods trains. He felt that his engine was to high class to be seen pulling them.

"Yes, trucks," said the foreman, "Best get going, now. It will be ready in a few minutes."

Gordon grumbled and got his engine ready, all the while thinking of how to get out of the predicament. The engine's fire was slow to start, so Edward had to give it a push to the turntable.

"I won't do it, I won't do it," said Gordon crossly.

"Don't be silly, don't be silly," said Edward. Soon they reached the sheds. Edward pushed Gordon's engine on to the turntable, then left to get back to his branchline. The movement had shaken the fire. It was now burning nicely, and making lots of steam. As the operator moved the turntable, an idea came to Gordon. He waited until the turntable was halfway around, and then set the engine into motion to jam it. Unfortunately he could not stop it in time and it slithered into a muddy ditch. Gordon managed to climb out, but his engine was stuck.

"Help!" he called, but there was nothing he or the turntable operator could do at the moment.

The yard manager phoned Sir Topham Hatt.

"So Gordon didn't want to take the train and got his engine stuck in a ditch? What? The special's waiting? Edward will have to take? As for Gordon? Leave his engine there; we don't have time to deal with it."

Soon some schoolboys found Gordon.

"Look at this big engine and its silly driver," they said, "They'll never get him out."

They then started to sing.

"Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch,

Fell in a ditch,

Fell in a ditch.

Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch,

All on a Monday Morning."

The school bell soon rang and they ran, leaving Gordon all alone.

"Oh dear," he thought, "My engine shall never get out."

Later that evening, workmen came to free it. Using cranes they lifted it out, and then lay down sleepers to keep it from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to its back end, and James and Henry used their engines to pull it out.

Gordon didn't get much sleep that night, as he dreaded what Sir Topham Hatt would say the next morning.


	26. Down the Mine

Chapter 26: Down the Mine

Sir Topham Hatt was not pleased with Gordon's stunt, and as punishment put him on goods work until further notice. Most of the other engine drivers found it funny. Edward did not think so, but he was not pleased with Gordon either, and talked to him sternly.

"It's what you get for being so stubborn," he told Gordon, "None of us are above the others on this railway, and it's high time you learned that." Gordon said nothing. He knew that nothing he could say or do could get him out of this mess.

A week later Gordon met Thomas at the junction to drop of some goods. With Thomas was Annie and Clarabel, whom had just gotten off of school. Thomas loved teasing Gordon, and decided now was a good chance.

"I smell something," he said, "Can you guys?"

"I can't smell anything," said Annie.

"You've got me," said Clarabel.

"A funny, musty sort of smell," Thomas continued.

"Nobody noticed it until you did," grunted Gordon, "It must have been you."

"I've got it," said Thomas at last, "its ditch water!" After collecting his trucks and the guard blew his whistle, he set off, leaving Gordon fuming.

Thomas thought he was being funny, but Annie and Clarabel felt ashamed of him. They felt sorry for Gordon, and wished Thomas wouldn't tease him so much.

"You really shouldn't tease him so much, Thomas," said Clarabel, "You wouldn't like it if he did that to you.

"Oh, I'm just teasing him," said Thomas. "Besides, he always teases me for my mistakes; he should know what it's like."

After he dropped the trucks off, he took Annie and Clarabel home. Next he left the branchline to collect some trucks from the lead mines.

Engine drivers always had to be careful when they go there. The roofs were strong enough to bear the weight of trucks, but not engines. The spot where they had to stop was marked by a danger board. However Thomas had never been here before and was unaware of the situation.

"Stupid board," he thought to himself, "It looks safe to me. He then made a plan.

He waited until nobody was looking, and then released the breaks on his engine. It surged past the board, and then promptly fell down a hole with a loud CRASH!

Fortunately, the hole was not very deep, and Thomas was not badly hurt. But he could not get his engine out by himself.

"Oh dear," Thomas thought, "I am a silly engine driver."

"And a very naughty one, too," said a very familiar voice. Sir Topham Hatt walked up, "I saw your little stunt, and I am disappointed in you."

"Please sir, will you be able to get my engine out?" Thomas pleaded.

"I don't know, Thomas," said Sir Topham Hatt, "The ground is too unstable for a crane. Let me see. I wonder if Gordon's engine could pull it out."

"Yes sir," said Thomas sadly. He didn't want to think of what Gordon would say.

Gordon soon arrived. While he had a good laugh when he heard of Thomas's crash, he soon turned serious when he saw the predicament. Workmen attached strong ropes to his engine's buffers, and with a few good tugs they managed to bring the engine to safety.

Thomas approached Gordon in his engine's cab.

"Thank you for your help, Gordon," he said, "I'm sorry for teasing you."

"It's alright, Thomas," Gordon said, "It made me laugh."

Thomas's mood then changed.

"I'm in disgrace," he said sadly. Gordon could see that Thomas was upset, and decided to make him an offer.

"I'll tell you what," he said, "Let's make an alliance. You help me, and I'll help you. Deal?"

Thomas gave a small smile. "Deal."

And with that he climbed into Gordon's cab and they set off for home.


	27. Paint Pots and Queens

A/N: Man has the time gone bye! It's hard to believe that by Friday I will have completed the season! Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Chapter 27: Paint Pots and Queens

A few days later, Sir Topham Hatt gathered all of his employees at the sheds to make a big announcement.

"It is my great pleasure," he began, "to announce that her majesty, Queen Elizabeth the II, has decided to grace our railway with a visit in a month's time. I want you all to be on your best behavior. We want to make a good impression on her, after all."

The crowd erupted into cheers, only to be hushed by Sir Topham Hatt.

"There is much to do before she arrives," he continued, "and we all must work hard to get things ready. No fooling around," he said, shooting Gordon and Thomas a look before departing.

"I wonder who will get to take the royal train," thought Percy.

"It won't be me," said Edward sadly, "My engine is to worn out, and probably couldn't handle pulling the queen and her guests."

"I'm in disgrace," said Gordon sadly.

"He'll obviously choose me," said James, "My engine is the most splendid one."

"You!" snorted Henry. "Your engine can't climb hills! I'm the obvious choice."

Eventually Sir Topham Hatt did choose Henry. The preparations went smoothly, until the day of the queen's arrival. It was raining so hard Henry had to cover the engine's cab with a tarp to stay dry. A painter was overhead finishing a mural on the glass roof. Henry, having forgotten that the painter was overhead, made the engine let off steam. This caught the painter off guard, causing him to fall off the ladder. He was unhurt, as he landed safely on the tarp. But his paint pot fell on to the engine. The hot boiler made the paint run, ruining the engine's paint. The painter was furious.

"Look what you've done!" he exclaimed. "You could've gotten me killed, you fool! And now I have to get more paint." With that he stormed off. Sir Topham Hatt soon came out to see what all of the commotion was about.

"I'm sorry, Henry," he said, "But I'm afraid we don't have enough time to clean your engine. We need to get the train ready, and I don't think the queen would like to have her train pulled by an iced bun. I'll have to find somebody else." Henry just sighed.

A short while later he was in his office doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, and Thomas and Gordon entered the room.

"How may I help you two?"

"Please sir," Thomas began, "May Gordon drive passenger trains again?"

"And may Thomas have his branch line back, sir?"

Sir Topham Hatt thought it over for a minute.

"You both have been working hard over the past month," he said after a minute, "I believe you both deserve a treat. Thomas, you shall arrange the special train, and Gordon you shall take it."

Both drivers beamed happily.

Later that evening it was time for the train to arrive. Edward made sure the line was clear, so he arrived first. A few minutes later, Gordon, his engine, and the royal coaches pulled into Knapford Station. The queen stepped out of her coach to a round of cheers and applause from everyone gathered. Sir Topham Hatt was the first to greet her.

"Welcome, your majesty," he said, struggling to find words. Everyone had a great time at the party, but soon it was time for her to return to the mainland. Before she left, she thanked Edward, Thomas, and Gordon for making her trip possible, before addressing the other employees.

"I have heard many great things about this railway," she began, "And I am proud to say that everything I have heard is true. You all should be very pleased with yourselves!" And with that she climbed into her coach, and Gordon set off. They all waved until the train was out of sight.

Later that night, as Thomas prepared to head back to his branchline, Gordon approached him.

"Good job today, Thomas," he told him.

"Please, I only brought the coaches. You were the real star, besides the queen of course."

They both chuckled, before Gordon offered a handshake.

"Friends?" he asked. Thomas smiled, and accepted.

"Friends," he said, before getting into the cab and heading for home.


	28. Thomas's Christmas Party

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is special for two reasons. The first is because this is the season one finale (never thought I'd get here to be honest). The second is because this story has reached over 8,000 views! To everyone who has stuck with me this far, thanks you for your support! You are the reason I still do this! So without further ado, let's kick this off!

Chapter 28: Thomas's Christmas Party

It was Christmas time on Sodor, and the North Western Railway was busier than ever. People were coming to and from the island to celebrate the holiday with their families, keeping all lines on the railway busy. The engine drivers had gotten used to the heavy trains, but the other employees had not.

"We can barely do our work with how crowded the stations are!" They would complain. The engine drivers chose to ignore them, however, as they knew that they meant well.

There was one particular spot on his line that Thomas loved passing by: Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage. Mrs. Kyndley was a kind woman who always waved hello to Thomas and Toby when they passed her home, and was good friends with all of the people who worked on the railway. Although she never officially worked on the railway, everyone considered her to be a part of their little family.

One night Thomas arrived at the main line sheds to help prepare for the annual railway party the next day. Everyone was there helping to put up decorations. Thomas even saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time decorating the tree.

"Glynn!" he cried. Glynn turned and smiled when he saw Thomas.

"Thomas! So good to see you! Would you mind giving me a hand, please?"

Thomas came over and helped. Within minutes the tree looking beautiful, allowing the two to catch up.

"I haven't seen you in ages! What've you been up to?" Thomas asked excitedly.

"Enjoying my retirement," said Glynn, "But I would never miss a party. How's that branchline of yours?"

"Wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world," said Thomas. After the decorations were set, everyone gathered in the common room of the driver house to catch up. After a few minutes, Thomas's mind turned to Mrs. Kyndley.

"You know," he said, "We ought to invite to our party. She has done a lot for the railway, and it wouldn't seem right for her to celebrate the holiday on her own."

"Quite right, Thomas," Gordon agreed, "But we should check with Sir Topham Hatt first."

Sir Topham Hatt agreed, and personally invited her himself. However, that night a huge snow storm struck the island, leaving it covered in snow. Everyone had to use their engines and snowploughs to clear the line. However, another problem soon arose.

"The generator has died on us," said a workmen to Sir Topham Hatt, "And we can't fix it in time for the party. And I don't think our guests would like to celebrate the holiday in bitter cold."

"We also don't have time to relocate everything," said Sir Topham Hatt, "Or reschedule. I'm afraid we may have to cancel the party."

Glynn soon had an idea.

"What about the coffee pot engine I used to drive?" he asked. Back when the standard gauge railways on the island were merged into the North Western Railway, the coffee pot engines were used to run what would become Thomas's branch line. However, they soon proved to be inefficient, and were taken out of service overtime, with the last one being decommissioned and scrapped shortly after Toby's arrival. However, Glynn had taken a shine to these engines, and had bought his from the railway. Sir Topham Hatt was skeptical.

"I don't know, Glynn," he said, "It hasn't been used in a very long time. Are you sure it'll work."

"We have to try," said Glynn, "We can't disappoint everybody."

Sir Topham Hatt begrudgingly believed. Glynn didn't live to far from the sheds, so it was easy to get the locomotive there. Once they had everything was ready, Glynn fired the engine up. The fire was slow to start, and everybody held their breath in anticipation.

"Come on, old girl," Glynn thought, "You can do it. You've still got life in you."

It took a while, but at last the fire was burning nicely, bringing power into the house. Everybody cheered loudly.

"Well done, Glynn," Sir Topham Hatt said proudly, "You are a really useful engine driver."

Glynn just beamed proudly.

Later that night, all of the guests arrived, and they all enjoyed themselves immensely. Sir Topham Hatt stood on a podium to make a speech.

"Ladies and gentleman," he said proudly, "This year has been quite an eventful one. From new employees to a visit from the queen herself, we have had our fair share of thrills. But no matter what, be it rain or shine, my employees have always came through. I propose a toast! To all of my hard workers!"

"Here Here!" everybody said in agreement. Everybody agreed that this was the best party they had ever had!

A/N: And, done! It took 28 chapters, but this season is finally done. Before I go, I have some major announcements regarding the future of this story.

On Monday I restart college. Now I do plan to continue this story indefinitely, however my college schedule may interfere with its progress. I can't guarantee how often I will be able to update, so I do ask that you continue to be patient with me.

The next one is even bigger. You see, my original plan was to go episode by episode in order (with some exceptions) and write it with the characters humanized. However, I have come to the realization that that is impossible. For one thing, the television series has over 19 seasons (in counting) each with a minimum of 20 episodes. If I were to continue with my plan, then it would take me years to get through all of it. And let's face it; by that time either myself or you guys or both would have lost interest. So I'm changing the format to more of an episodic series, with no real order to what I'll write. That way, I can get out chapters that my readers and myself would like to see sooner. I'm sorry if this is a choice that you guys do not agree with, but I feel it is for the best. Thank you for all of your support, and I will update as soon as possible. Goodbye!


	29. The Careless Cleaner

A/N: Hello, and welcome! This will be my first chapter that's out of the episode order, and I decided to do a take on a good old classic! Hope you like it!

Chapter 29: The Careless Cleaner (Based off of Thomas Comes to Breakfast)

There are many other jobs on the Railway that are important to the running of it. Guards help brake in case of emergencies and keep order on the trains, Stationmasters make sure the stations are kept in well working order, and Workmen do odd jobs to keep the railway running. But perhaps one of the most unrecognized jobs is cleaning the engines. Its dirty work, but it's a job that anyone wanting to drive an engine needs to go through. One of the cleaners was named Paul, and he despised his job. He felt that it was beneath him, and longed to drive the one of the locomotives.

Paul: "I bet I could do a better job than any of you lot! I mean, it obviously isn't that hard if someone like Percy is capable of doing it!"

Percy: "Why I oughta…"

Toby: "Settle down, Percy. Now Paul, it isn't as easy as we make it look."

Thomas: "Toby's right, Paul. There's a lot that goes into handling these beautiful machines. You'll get your chance, but until then you'll have to wait.

Paul: "This is coming from someone who left their first train behind."

Eventually they gave up. They knew that Paul would learn his lesson, one way or another. It came sooner than any of them would have thought. It was early one morning after the firelighter came, and Paul was busy cleaning the trains for the day. Thomas, Percy, and Toby were still asleep, as they didn't have to get ready for work for another hour. This gave Paul an idea.

Paul: "If I take one of the trains out, I can use the whistle give them a rude awakening. Once they see how well I handle driving this train, they'll have to tell Sir Topham Hatt how capable I am."

So he got into the cab of Thomas's engine to set it in motion. However, when he got in, he realized that he did not know which lever did which. So he started to mess around, and out of peer luck managed to lift off the brake.

Paul: "Yes! Now to scare them!"

And he blew the whistle long and loud. The three drivers woke with a start, and by the time they had gotten to the shed Paul had already driven out of the yard.

Paul: "Eat my dust, losers!"

Toby: He's heading for trouble."

Thomas: I'll try and stop him."

And before they could hold him back, Thomas ran after Paul. The engine wasn't designed to go fast, so Thomas didn't have too much trouble catching up.

Thomas: "Paul! You need to stop!"

Paul: "Back off, Thomas! This is my time to shine!"

Thomas tried to climb on board, but was pushed off the footplate by Paul, sending him tumbling to the ground. Paul didn't have much time to celebrate, however, as he soon saw The Stationmaster's House coming up. He tried frantically to brake, but couldn't figure out which lever it was. By the time he did, it was too late.

CRASH!

Plaster fell, and the house rocked. The Stationmaster and his family jumped back at the sight of an engine in their dining room.

Stationmaster: "My lord! What is going on!"

Paul tried to limp away, but the stationmaster's wife caught him and restrained him.

Statiomaster's Wife: Look at what you've done to our breakfast! Now I shall have to cook some more!" (A/N: I seriously thought about cutting this line out, but decided to keep it due to how ridiculous it is.)

With that she turned away and slammed the door. Workmen soon arrived to prop up the house, and Toby and Percy rescued Paul and the engine and took them back to the sheds after collecting Thomas. Unfortunately, Thomas had badly twisted his ankle, and Percy and Toby had to help him out of the cab. When they returned, they found Sir Topham Hatt waiting. He spoke severely to Paul.

Sir Topham Hatt: "That was very foolish of you, Paul! Not only have you caused severe damage to the Stationmaster's house and our #1 engine, but you left Thomas unable to walk!"

Paul: "I'm sorry sir, please give me another chance. I…"

Sir Topham Hatt: "Not after that stunt, Paul. Get out of my sight this instant. You're fired."

Paul sadly left. Sir Topham Hatt then turned to the other three.

Sir Topham Hatt: "I'm afraid this leaves us in a bad situation. We cannot run the branchline with only three engines and engine drivers. Thomas, I want you to rest until your ankle is better. You two will have to manage for a little bit until I can find someone new."

With that he walked away to make arrangements. Thomas, Toby, and Percy could only wonder what will happen.


	30. Daisy

Chapter 30: Daisy

A week later Sir Topham Hatt called Toby and Percy. When they got there they noticed a tall, slender woman next what looked like an unusually shaped coach.

Sir Topham Hatt: "Ah, Percy and Toby, good. This is Daisy. She has come to help while Thomas is recovering and his engine is in the works. And this is her diesel railcar. I've got it on loan from British Railways. It's like a coach, but can move without the need on an engine."

Daisy: "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Percy: "Nice to meet you too, miss."

Toby: "Likewise."

Sir Topham Hatt: "Now I want you two to show Daisy around the yard. She'll officially start work tomorrow."

Toby and Percy: "Yes sir!"

And with that the trio left. Daisy was friendly, but as they found out she could be very haughty. When they showed her the engine shed, she was not pleased.

Daisy: "This shed is too smelly. My engine deserves someplace better than this."

Seeing that there was no point arguing with her, Toby and Percy decided to show her to the carriage shed, which she was mildly pleased with. The rest of the night went by smoothly, but that was soon to change.

The next day Daisy drove her engine to the station. All of the passengers marveled at it.

Daisy: "Look at my engine! It's the latest diesel. Highly sprung, and right up to date. You won't want to ride those bumpy old branch line coaches now."

The passengers were impressed, and got in, ready for Daisy to leave. But when she saw a milk van about to be coupled to the back, she immediately stopped.

Daisy: "What is going on? Do you expect my engine to pull that?"

Shunter: "Surely it can pull one van. Thomas takes this with his first train every day."

But Daisy was indignant.

Daisy: "Well I won't! My engine shouldn't be seen with something like this!"

Everybody argued with her, but it did no good.

Daisy: "Its fitter's order!"

Stationmaster: "What is?"

Daisy: "My engine's fitter is a very nice man. Every day he inspects my engine to make sure nothing is wrong, and every time he tells me "Daisy, don't ever let your engine pull trucks. It'll ruin its image." So there."

Guard: "What baloney! No way would a fitter ever say that!"

Daisy: "Are you calling me a liar? That's no way to speak to a lady! Come here and I'll…"

Passenger: "Never mind! The train is five minutes late thanks to your arguing! You'll just have to leave it, it looks like."

And so they did. After that, Daisy cheerfully drove her engine out of the station and into the country side.

Daisy: "Yes, that's it. I'll do the work I want to do, and nothing more."

But she said it only to herself.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry its short, but there was stuff that I didn't think transferred over well and had to be cut out, plus I couldn't think of much to add. Let me know what you think!


	31. Bulls Eyes

Chapter 31: Bulls Eyes

Daisy proved to be very haughty, griping about anything she didn't like. Toby and Percy tried to carry on regardless, but it proved very difficult. One day Toby was waiting at the junction when Daisy strolled over. She had not been able to get a good look at Toby's engine before, and thought the cowcatchers and side plates made it look ugly, and she told him so.

Toby: "They may not be the most pleasant looking attachments, but they are important. They help to prevent animals on the line from getting dragged under the wheels."

Daisy: "Pah! My railcar doesn't need those silly things. I just toot the horn and they go away."

Toby: "Even bulls?"

Daisy: "Especially bulls."

Daisy had never had to deal with a bull before, but she did not care. She was certain that things would go as she described. A while later, Daisy was collecting passengers at maithwaite when a policeman came up to her.

Policeman: "Champion the bull has strayed on to the line. The farmer needs your help to bring him back to the farm."

Daisy was delighted and agreed to help. The passengers had to stay behind, but they weren't cross, as they understood that it was for their safety. They soon reached the point where Champion stood, eating grass that had grown between the rails.

Daisy: "This will be easy." (Toots the horn)

But Champion did not leave the rails. Instead he turned around to face the railcar. He had never seen one before, and was very curious. He started to sniff the engine's front.

Daisy: "Go away! Shoo!"

Policeman: "Don't worry, Daisy. He may look scary, but he's harmless."

Daisy: "Yes, you know he's harmless. And I know he's harmless. But does he know? Look at those horns! If he charges he might hurt us, er, him. The farmer wouldn't like that."

Champion heard their conversation, and turned his attention to Daisy. He thought she was rather pretty, and started to sniff at her instead.

Daisy: "EWWWW!"

With that, she had enough. She immediately reversed the train and ran back to the shed. Toby came up and couldn't help but laugh.

Toby: "What's the matter, Daisy? I thought all you had to do to get rid of a bull was toot your diesel's horn at it. What went wrong?"

Daisy said nothing.

Policeman: "We still need to get Champion back to the farmer. Could you help, Toby?"

Toby: "Certainly, sir."

And they went back. Toby had dealt with Champion before, and knew just what to do. He blew steam from the engine to get his attention, and then gently guided him back to the farm with kind words and some oats.

Farmer: "Good job, Toby. You are a really useful driver."

Toby beamed proudly. Later Daisy was collecting her passengers that she abandoned when some boys came up to her with a bag of sweets.

Boy: "Look, Daisy. Bulls eyes. Would you like some?"

Daisy: "As if! Good bye!"

And with that she drove away. But for a few days after Toby and Percy spoke of nothing but bulls and horns. Daisy thought they were being ridiculous.


	32. Percy's Prediciment

Chapter 32: Percy's Prediciment

Eventually everybody grew tired of Daisy's encounter with Champion, and things went back to the way they were. Unfortunately for Percy and Toby, Daisy was lazy and stubborn, and refused to do goods work, leaving them to pick up the slack. One day, Percy was shunting unhappily when Toby drove in.

Toby: I see Daisy is still being a stubborn mule when it comes to trucks."

Percy: "This is the third time this week that she's left the milk van behind! I'll have to make a special trip just for it! I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

Toby: "How about this: if you get my trucks from the quarry, I'll take the van for you."

Percy smiled and agreed. Sometime after Toby arrived, it had been revealed that the law prohibiting engines without cowcatchers and sideplates had been revoked years ago and the policeman Thomas encountered was enforcing out of date laws in hopes of a promotion. After an incident where he booked his own sergeants car, he had been demoted and transferred.

Percy had never been to the quarry before, and immediately begun ordering the workmen about.

Percy: "Hurry up! I don't have all day, you know!"

Workmen #1: "Who does he think he is, Sir Topham Hatt? What cheek!"

Workmen #2: "Let's teach him a lesson!"

The others agreed, and made sure to load the trucks down and tamper with the brakes. Percy didn't notice, and soon it was time to leave. With a toot of his engine's whistle, Percy set off.

Soon they reached the top of a hill. A sign read : "All trains must stop to pin down brakes."

Percy: "Okay, Jim, time to put on the brakes."

Jim (the guard) did so, but the weight of the trucks made it hard to do so. They bumped the back of the engine, sending them flying down the hill. Percy tried to apply the brakes from the cab, but they were still going too fast.

Soon they reached a goods yard, with a line of trucks waiting to go out straight ahead. With no hopes of stopping in time, Percy could only shut his eyes and pray for the best.

CRASH!

When he opened them again, he found that his engine was perched on top of a now ruined breakvan. He was not to terribly hurt, but was rather shaken up.

Toby, and to the surprise of everybody, Daisy soon came to clear away the mess. When Percy climbed out of the cab, he saw a very cross looking Sir Topham Hatt glaring at him.

Sir Topham Hatt: "Well Percy, this is a right mess you've gotten us into. While the workmen should not have loaded the trucks so high, I have come to understand that you were bossing them about. I want you to understand that I give the orders around here and not you."

Percy: "Yes sir, sorry sir."

Daisy quietly snickered, but Sir Topham Hatt soon turned to her.

Sir Topham Hatt: "As for you! I have heard about your laziness, and I will not tolerate it! I reward employees who work hard, and I send those who are lazy away."

Daisy just sighed.

Sir Topham Hatt: "However, you did work hard to help clear up the mess, and you aren't as bad as the last diesel driver we had. So I shall give you another chance."

Daisy: "Oh, thank you sir! I will work hard! Toby said he'll help me."

Sir Topham Hatt: "Good. Anything about railways that Toby has forgotten isn't worth knowing."

Percy's engine was sent to the works, while Percy was put on short suspension until it was fixed. Thomas had recovered, and his engine had been repaired, allowing the branchline to run smoothly. Daisy has made amends for her actions, and is now good friends with all three of them. She even managed to shoo a cow all by herself the other day. What do you think about that?


	33. Henry's Forest

A/N: Hello guys! Its update time again! This week we're doing a rather (in) famous episode: Henry's Forest! Personally this is one of my favorite episodes and I feel that any hate towards it is unnecessary, but I digress. So without a further ado, let's get started!

Chapter 33: Henry's Forest

Of all of the places on the Island of Sodor, Henry's favorite place would have to be the forest. He loves seeing all of the wildlife grazing and living happily. Of course he can't just go there anytime he wants. If he were to do so on duty, he would first have to alert the Signalman.

Henry: "I'm going into the Forest, Paul. You know what to do."

Paul: "I've got you covered, Henry. You enjoy yourself now."

Gordon and James never really understood why Henry enjoyed the forest so much. To them it was just another place on the line.

Gordon: "Henry needs to focus on his work and not daydream in the forest all day. What's so special about it anyway?"

Henry didn't care about what they thought. To him the forest was a beautiful and magical place.

One night a large storm hit the island. The wind howled, and trees swayed. The house and sheds were safe, so the drivers had nothing to worry about. All except for Henry, who was worried about what the storm would do to his forest.

His worries were confirmed the next day. He and Gordon had been sent to help clean the tracks. When they got to the forest, Henry's heart sank. The place had been wrecked, with trees uprooted and blocking the tracks.

Henry: "Oh my…"

Gordon, who usually despised goods work, saw how upset Henry was and respectively remained quiet.

It took a good while, but at last the tracks had been cleared. After that Henry took the trees to the timber mill to be turned into furniture and what not.

Henry was rather silent the rest of the day. Gordon and James could see that he was rather upset, and wished that they could do something to help him, but didn't know how. Then an idea popped into Gordon's head. He spoke to Sir Topham Hatt, who agreed.

Sir Topham Hatt: "The forest is one of my favorite places to visit as well, and I know there are more people who will agree. We'll turn it into a sort of community project. Well done, Gordon."

The next day Gordon woke Henry up early.

Gordon: "Sir Topham Hatt wants you to take some supplies to the forest today."

Henry: "Why?"

Gordon: "Wait and see, my friend."

When Henry got there he could not believe his eyes. Hundreds of volunteers were gathered in the forest, planting seeds and taking care of wildlife.

Terence: "We've come to help restore the forest! We'll soon have her looking good as new, don't you worry!"

Henry: "No way!"

Terence: "You better believe it, and you can thank Gordon and James! They were the first ones to help out!"

Henry: "Really?"

Gordon: "Of course! You're our friend and we wanted you to be happy!"

James: "Yeah, we saw how upset you were and decided to help out in any way we could!"

Henry: "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me."

It took a long time, and lots of hard work, but the forest was soon looking good as new. Henry still comes to the forest every day, but now Gordon and James sometimes join him. And they can all agree that it is a wonderful place to be.


	34. Percy's Ghostly Trick

A/N: Greetings, Boils and Ghouls! It's October, and we all know what that means: Halloween! To celebrate this occasion, I shall be adapting Four of what I consider to be the scariest Thomas and Friends stories written, starting off with a good old classic! Reader Beware, You're in for a Scare!

Authors note: Same as before, but I also do not own Goosebumps (where the above quote came from).

Chapter 34: Percy's Ghostly Trick

 _And every year on the date of the accident, it rides again, as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul._

Thomas: "Percy, what are you talking about!"

Percy: "The Ghost Train! I saw it last night!"

Thomas: "Where?"

Percy: "Erm, Elsbridge! Yes that's right, I saw it crossing the bridge there."

Thomas: Uh huh, yeah right. Honestly Percy, do you really expect me to believe all that? Its complete and utter nonsense! Don't be silly and get to work. Sir Topham Hatt wants all of this quarry rock delivered by sunset."

Percy was upset. In truth he really had made the story up in hopes of scaring Thomas, but it was no use. Later that evening Percy had finished work at the quarry and was driving his engine home. Percy knew the route home by heart, so he was not scared. Unbeknownst to him, trouble lay ahead.

Terrence had been helping his friend Sam the Farmer out by taking a cart of lime across the tracks when the cart got stuck. Terrence had left to get help, not knowing that Percy was heading straight towards it.

By the time that Percy had seen the cart on the tracks it was too late. The train hit the cart head on, sending lime and wood everywhere. Percy didn't stop the train until he had reached the next signal box.

Once there he explained to the signalman what had happened.

Signalman: "I'll see if I can get a hold of Terrence and Sam, but you best get yourself a shower, or people will think you're a ghost!"

This gave Percy an idea.

Percy: "Thomas should be back by now. I'll go and give him the scare of his life! That'll teach him to call me silly."

He called Toby, who agreed to help. Toby found Thomas in the common room reading a book. Thomas heard him some in, and when he looked up he saw Toby had a rather worried expression on his face.

Thomas: "What's the matter, Toby."

Toby: "I'm afraid poor Percy has been in an accident."

Thomas: "Oh dear, is he okay?"

Toby: "He'll be alright, but I'm afraid there is something else that worries me."

Thomas: "Well spit it out, Toby. I don't have all day."

Toby: "After I made sure Percy would be alright, I thought I saw a man pale as snow watching the whole thing. And just like that, he vanished! I'm afraid he might be here to haunt us."

Thomas: "Oh, not you too. Don't worry, Toby, there is no such things as ghosts, and even if there were I would protect you. I think you should best get some rest. Your mind is playing tricks on you."

A few minutes later Percy arrived at the back door of the house near the common room. He had taken an old head lamp to obscure his face, and was all ready to pull his prank. He began knocking ominously.

Percy (In a ghostly voice): "Let me in, Let me in!"

Toby could see that their trick was working. Thomas was starting to shake a little in his seat. Trying to look brave, Thomas dared to look out the window. It was a foggy night, leaving Thomas with not much visibility. All he saw was an ominous glow and a human like figure.

Toby (pretending to be scared): "No, no, not by the smoke of my engines chimney-chim chim."

Percy: "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your door in."

With that Percy began banging on the door furiously. Even though the door was locked and he didn't stand much chance of breaking it down, he hoped it would be enough to scare Thomas. It was.

Thomas: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Don't let it get me!"

And he bolted for his room. Toby just laughed and let Percy in. Percy then got a shower and went to bed, content in knowing that his plan was a success.

The next day Toby was at the top station when Thomas drove in with his engine, still visibly shaking from the previous nights events.

Toby: "Are you okay, Thomas?"

Thomas was about to respond when he heard a chilling laughter.

Thomas: "Oh, oh my, look at the time! Must get my train for my coaches!"

And with that he drove out of the station. Percy just laughed as he strode alongside.

Percy: "Well, well, well, would you look at that?"

Toby: "Anyone would think that poor Thomas had seen a ghost!"


	35. Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon

Chapter 35: Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon

Toby and Percy teased Thomas endlessly about their prank. Thomas had gotten over it rather quickly, but wished that they would stop with the pestering.

Percy: "I'm here for your soul, Thomas!"

Thomas: "Oh for pete's sake Percy, give it up already! That joke has gotten old! When are you going to let me move on with my life!"

Unfortunately for Thomas, Percy still found it funny. Toby eventually grew tired of it and apologized for his part in the prank, for which Thomas forgave him. But Percy would not give up.

A few days later Thomas was getting his engine ready for work when Sir Topham Hatt came up to him.

Sir Topham Hatt: "Ah, Thomas, glad to see you haven't left yet. I need you to collect a special from Brendam Docks tonight and take it to Knapford. It shouldn't take too long."

Thomas: "Of course, sir. What do I need to collect?"

Sir Topham Hatt: "That is a surprise. All I will say is that it is rather unusual."

Later that day Percy was shunting at Wellsworth yards. It took a long time, and he was just getting ready to head back to the yards when the signalman came up.

Signalman: "I'm sorry, Percy, but I'm afraid the points are jammed. I can't get anyone to repair them until morning."

Percy: "Bother! And the last passenger train has left already, so I can't get a ride back to Knapford. And the day had gone so well, too."

Edward had plenty of room in the house behind Wellsworth shed, so Percy stayed there for the night. He found it rather spooky and unnerving sleeping in a new place. He couldn't get to sleep.

Percy: "Oh I wish I was back at Knapford. I never had this much trouble sleeping at night before."

Meanwhile Thomas had just arrived at the docks to collect his special. He was rather surprised to see a dragon being unloaded from the ship onto the flatbed.

Thomas: "Woah!"

Workmen: "Don't worry, Thomas. It's made out of paper! It's to be used at the Halloween party this year!"

This made Thomas feel better. As soon as the dragon was secure he set off for the big station.

He soon reached Wellsworth. Meanwhile, Percy was still trying to sleep. His window faced the railway, and looked out just as the train passed by. Steam surrounded the train, leaving Percy with a barely visible view of the dragon. Percy, thinking it was a real one, hid under the covers and didn't come out until morning.

The next day the points were fixed and he left for home. When James came in with a passenger train he told him all about it.

James: "Don't be ridiculous, Percy. Dragons aren't real!"

Percy: "I know what I saw!"

James: "I don't have time to argue about this nonsense. Goodbye, Percy."

And with that he drove away. Everybody Percy told the story to didn't believe him, and even started to make fun of him. Eventually he just gave up.

Percy: "Maybe it was all just in my head."

But he soon found out that it wasn't. When he drove his engine into the station to do some shunting, he saw the dragon in a goods shed.

Percy: "Help, Help! Dragon!"

Thomas, who was also in the yard, saw what Percy was talking about and laughed.

Thomas: "Don't worry, Percy, it's just a decoration!"

This made Percy feel better.

Percy: "I'm sorry for teasing you, Thomas. Now I know what it's like to have a scare like that."

Thomas: "Well Percy, we all get scared sometimes, but it takes real courage to admit that we were scared. Anyway, apology accepted."

And the two friends shared a good laugh.


	36. The Boulder

Chapter 36: The Boulder

A new quarry was being built on Sodor near the Skarloey Railway. With the old one started to run dry of slate, a new one was needed to keep freight revenue going. Standard gauge lines were also being put in so that the North Western Railway could collect slate without having to transfer it from the Skarloey Railway. Thomas and Percy were helping with the construction.

Thomas: "Is it really safe to be mining during construction?"

Rusty: "The foreman says it is, and I trust him if our controllers do. Besides, I'm more worried about that boulder up there."

Thomas and Percy looked up and saw what he was talking about. Sitting on the cliff of the site was a large boulder, looming over them like a vulture over prey.

Rusty: "With all of the vibrations from the machines I'm worried it'll topple over and destroy everything."

Just then Duncan drove up with a train of slate. He had overheard Rusty's conversation, and just snorted."

Duncan: "Dinnae fast yourself, Rusty. That thing is little more than a wee pebble compared to some of the boulders I've seen." (A/N: I apologize if I get the words or spellings wrong. This is my first attempt at writing a Scottish accent, and I am trying my best."

Rusty: "If I remember it was just a wee bit of bad track that caused your train to derail that one time. And who was it that had to come and rescue you?"

Thomas and Percy laughed, while Duncan just snorted. While he and Rusty were good friends, his personality often caused conflict between them.

Duncan: "Whatever. All I'm saying it that yae're worrying over nothing."

Before the argument could go any further, they heard a familiar whistle. Edward soon drove his engine into the site pulling an unusual load. It was a machine that no one had ever seen before.

Thomas: "What's that?"

Edward: "It's called Thumper. It's some kind of experimental machine built to collect rocks. The Foreman ordered it to help out with mining. Said it'll make things go a lot faster."

Just then the foreman came up.

Foreman: "Ah, good, our new machine has arrived. Thank you, Edward, You may carry on. Give Bertram my regards."

Edward: "Will do, sir."

And with that he left. The Thumper was soon set to work, and made everything go like clockwork. The foreman was pleased, and so the machine stayed. However, what no one noticed during this time was that the boulder was starting to lean toward the edge of the cliff. Nobody but Rusty, that is.

Rusty: "Erm, sir, maybe we should keep an eye on the boulder."

Foreman: "Don't you worry about it, Rusty. I'm sure it'll be fine."

But it wasn't. For a few minutes everything continued as normal. But then, without warning, the boulder slipped off the cliff and plummeted to the ground. The operator of the machine barely jumped out in time as it came crashing down on it, smashing it to bits. Then, it started rolling forward.

Foreman: "Everybody evacuate! We need to clear the area immediately."

Everybody scrambled like ants, trying to get away from the quarry as soon as possible. The boulder continued to roll, squashing sheds and machines until it came to a rest at the edge of the site.

Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival soon came to inspect the damage. Needless to say they were not pleased with the results, and spoke severely to the foreman.

Sir Topham Hatt: "Your reckless attitude has caused the destruction of machinery and the site. It will take a long time and lots of money to repair, and you will not be a part of it. I cannot have an employee of mine be so negligent. I'm afraid I must let you go."

Foreman: "Yes sir, sorry sir."

Mr. Percival then turned to Sir Topham Hatt.

Mr. Percival: "What shall we do with the boulder, sir?"

Sir Topham Hatt: "We shall have to move it somewhere where it will not be a danger to everyone anymore. After that we shall continue to repair the quarry."

And so they did. It took a lot of time and money, but within a few months the quarry was fully operational. At first it didn't have a name, but they eventually decided on Blue Mountain Quarry, due to the unusual color of the cliffs. At first it didn't catch on, but it grew on the workers of both railways, and so the Blue Mountain Quarry it shall remain.


	37. Duncan Gets Spooked

A/N: Greetings! Our little Halloween month is coming to an end, and to send it off I shall adapt what I believe to be the scariest Thomas and Friends story so far! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still do not own Thomas the Tank Engine

Chapter 37: Duncan Gets Spooked

It was Halloween on the Island of Sodor, and everybody was getting into the spirit. Everyone, that is, except for Duncan.

Duncan: I just dinnae know what all the fuss is. It's just a bunch of wee lads and lasses dressing up and getting free food from strangers. What's the big deal.

The others were quite used to Duncan's complaining by now, and just rolled their eyes. Rusty, however, appeared to be deep in though.

Rusty: You remind me of someone else, Duncan. A lot like him, actually.

Sir Handel and Peter Sam glanced over.

Sir Handel: "You're not referring to him, are you?"

Rusty: "I am. It's a shame what happened, really."

Skarloey: "Beg pardon, Rusty, but the rest of us have no idea what you three are talking about. Would you care to fill us in?"

Rusty: "Certainly. (Narrating over flashback) It was a week after Peter Sam's accident at the slate quarry. Sir Handel and I had managed to keep the line running, but Mr. Percival could see that we needed help. He bought a new engine from a railway over in America, and hired somebody from there to drive it. His name was Stanley, and he was an obnoxious sort. He was an older fellow who survived World War II, and he thought that made him superior to everyone else. He drove his engine roughly and caused it to derail. We tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen to anybody."

Stanley: "Listen here, bub. I've been taking down Germans before you were even born. I don't need no wimp like you telling me how to run my life, so just you worry about yourself, you understand me?"

Rusty (Narrating): I was hurt a little bit, but if he knew that it would just give him satisfaction so I didn't let it show. He carried on like this for a while, and I'm afraid that it became his undoing. As you all know to get to the quarry we have to cross the old iron bridge. Well one day I was taking some trucks back to the yard when I noticed a bit of rail sticking out. I managed to make it across, but I knew that would be trouble. When I got back to the yard I only found Stanley, so I told him. But he just laughed. "

Stanley: "I'm sure you're just exaggerating, Rusty. I mean if you could cross it safely it must not be so bad, right?"

Rusty: "Whatever, Stanley. I just hope that for your sake that you're right."

I told Mr. Hugh and Mr. Percival about the matter, and they promised to take a look at it in the morning. Unbeknownst to all of us that would be too late.

Later that evening Stanley had to take some empty trucks to the quarry. He hated it immensely, and grumbled all the way.

Stanley: "Depriving me of my sleep for a stupid job like this. Who do they think they are?"

Fortunately he made it there without much fuss. But I'm afraid his luck soon ran out.

It was late when he was finished. The moon was full, and mist was everywhere. This didn't stop him though, and he continue to drive roughly across the bridge. When the train hit the bad part of rail, it tumbled off the bridge and into the swamps below."

(Present)

Rheneas(scared): "Wh-what happened to Stanley."

Rusty: "No one knows. A full search party was sent out for him, but he was never found, alive or dead. But many of the workmen will tell you that when the moon is full and the mist is about, you can see the ghost of his engine trying to cross the bridge. But they never make it to the other side."

Duncan: "Pah! A bunch of nonsense. If that had happened, why have we not heard about it."

Rusty: "After a while everybody forgot about him. He wasn't on the railway long, and didn't make any friends here, so it wasn't too hard. But I remembered, and I shall never be able to forget."

Just then Mr. Percival arrived.

Mr. Percival: "Duncan, I need you to collect some slate from the quarry tonight. It's supposed to be misty, so be careful."

Duncan: "Yes sir."

Rusty: "Look out for Stanley, Duncan. Don't want him to get you."

Duncan: "Pah! Give it up, will yae? There's no such things as ghosts!"

And with that he drove away to collect his cars. Rusty just watched him leave.

It soon got dark as Duncan reached the Old Iron Bridge. The moon sat low in the sky, and mist started to rise from the water far below. As Duncan approached, Rusty's story started to play in his mind.

Duncan: "Stuff and nonsense. This bridge is as tame as a pet rabbit."

As he started to cross the bridge, the mist started to wrap around it, making it hard to see. As Duncan stared across the bridge, he saw an odd shape.

Duncan: "What the-"

Although it was faint, he thought he could see an engine, as well as hear puffing. As it reached the halfway point, the train toppled over and disappeared into the mist. Just before it vanished, Duncan swore he could see the faint image of a man, depressed and weeping.

Duncan: "Gh-gh-ghost!"

And with that he quickly raced back to the sheds. When he got back he just ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. Nobody dared to comment. They figured quite quickly what he had saw.

After they explained it to Mr. Percival, he agreed to let Duncan rest while the others did his work. Duncan remained silent for the next week. No one knows what he really saw, but all that can be said for sure is that he will never forget it.


	38. Duck Takes Charge

Chapter 38: Duck Takes Charge

Percy: Do you know what?

Gordon: What?

Percy: Do you know what?

Gordon: No, I don't, since you won't tell me! Now stop wasting my time and spit it out already.

Percy: Sir Topham Hatt is hiring a new engine driver to help manage the yard. He says there's too much work for me and my engine to do alone.

James: Pah! We don't need a new driver. We need you to work harder.

Gordon: James is right, little Percy. Anyone could manage this workload if they apply themselves.

Percy: Oh, then I suppose that includes you two and Henry, doesn't it?

Gordon and James remained silent. They hated being reminded of the time they and Henry had refused to collect their own coaches and had been suspended from working once Percy had come along.

Later that day Sir Topham Hatt noticed Percy having lunch, looking exhausted.

Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy, you look tired. What seems to be the matter.

Percy: Forgive me for saying so, sir, but the workload is simply too much for me and my engine. I have to arrange so many trains that I'm starting to get dizzy. I do hope the new driver comes soon.

Sir Topham Hatt: Don't you worry about that, Percy. He's slated to start work in a few days, and his engine will be able to keep up with the work here without help. However, Thomas and Toby could use some help over on their branchline. Would you like to work there?

Percy: Oh yes sir, please sir.

Sir Topham Hatt: Good, I shall make the arrangements. In the meantime I shall see if Edward could lend a hand.

With Edward's help Percy soon had the yard cleaned up and the trains running like clockwork.

The new driver arrived at the end of the week. He was in his late twenties and looked very professional.

Sir Topham Hatt: Good afternoon. What may your name be?

?: Montague, sir, but everybody calls me Duck. They say that I waddle like one. I don't really, but I prefer that to Montague if I'm being quite honest.

Sir Topham Hatt: Very well, then Duck it shall be. Percy shall arrive soon, and he'll show you what you need to do.

The two got along well together and made the trains run right to time. The other engine drivers, however, thought that because they drove tender engines and Duck drove a tank engine that they could order him around, and would tease him endlessly.

Gordon, James, and Henry: Quack, quack, quack, quack!

This went on all morning. At lunch, Duck spoke to Percy about it.

Percy: They're always like that. No matter how many times Sir Topham Hatt tells them otherwise, they think that they are better than everybody else. It makes me sick.

Duck: I see. Tell you what, here's what we'll do.

He whispered his plan to Percy, and they agreed to do it later that night.

Sir Topham Hatt was just getting ready to leave for the evening when he heard shouting coming from the engine sheds.

Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, bother. Whatever has happened now?

Gordon, James, and Henry were waiting outside the sheds with their engines. Duck had his engine on the turntable, while Percy blocked a berth. Both sides were shouting at eachother and calling eachother names.

Sir Topham Hatt: Silence! What is going on over here.

Duck: Beg pardon sir, but we have grown tired of those men over there. They bully us and order us about like we're their slaves. Beg pardon, sir, but please tell them that we only take orders from you, sir.

Sir Topham Hatt: Duck and Percy, I am pleased with your work today, but not what you've done tonight. I understand your feelings, but next time I ask that you come to me when you have a problem. I will be more than happy to help you.

Duck and Percy blushed with embarrassment. The three tender engine drivers snickered, until Sir Topham Hatt turned his head to them.

Sir Topham Hatt: As for you three, you are worse! You have caused this disturbance! Duck is right; I give the orders around here, not you three. Keep up this attitude and I shall make you shunt your own coaches.

This shut them up immediately. Next Monday Percy left to help on Thomas's branchline, leaving Duck to shunt in the yard. He did so, easily.


	39. Breakvan

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'm wrapping up my semester in college, and I just haven't had much time to update! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Thomas and Friends. If I did, people wouldn't complain about the seasons past 7 as much.

Chapter 39: Breakvan

In order to help with the increasing workload, Sir Topham Hatt had hired a new engine driver from the Caledonian Railway in Scotland, as well as purchasing a new engine from that railway as well. He was quite surprised, however, when two drivers arrived with their engines. They were both identical, and he had no way of knowing which one was the one he had hired, he agreed to give the two a trial, with the one who proved to be the least useful would be sent back. This got the two worried.

Douglas: But if we go back, they'll scrap our engines for sure.

Donald: Dinnae Fast, yourself, Douggie. We'll just have to do equal work, that way he'll have to let us both stay.

And so the plan was set. However, neither had accounted for Morris.

Morris was a guard on the railway who had taken a disliking to Douglas. He was nasty man who would do anything to get Douglas in trouble whenever he was on any of his trains. Those trains were late, and Douglas was blamed. When Donald heard about this, he was not pleased and confronted Morris as soon as he could.

Donald: So, Yae think that you can mess with my brother, do yae? You're just an old crockpot who could be replaced in a minute. It's time someone taught you a lesson.

Morris: Ha! You and what army?

With that Donald grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

Morris: Ow! Ow! Ow! Please, please stop!

Donald: There's more where that came from, if yae continue to misbehave.

Morris kept to himself after that. That is until a week later. It had rained the night before, making the rails slick. Donald was moving his engine into a siding by the signal box to rest. He didn't reaized the rails were too slick until it was too late. With a loud crash his engine's tender hit the signal box, sending bricks everywhere.

Luckily, the signalman was getting some coffee and Donald had not been hurt, but he felt rather foolish. He felt even worse when Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Sir Topham Hatt: I am disappointed in you Donald. I had decided to keep you and send back Douglas, but now that shall have to wait.

Donald: I know, sir. I am sorry sir.

Sir Topham Hatt: I should hope so. Now James will have to do your work as well as his own. He won't like that.

He was right. James grumbled endlessly as he got his next train ready.

James: Anybody would think that Donald had his accident on purpose. Sir Topham Hatt just had to choose me to take over. Why couldn't he chose Percy, or Henry!

Douglas: Because they don't drive their engines into a train of tar wagons.

Gordon and Henry snickered to themselves.

James: Shut up, it isn't funny!

James hated being reminded of his accident with tar wagons, and furiously drove his engine out of the yard.

Morris was the guard on the train, and decided to mess with James. Whenever he got the chance he would slip on the brakes, making the journey go on longer than it needed to. James knew that he would need a back engine on Gordon's Hill. Unfortunately, only Douglas was available.

James: Please give me a hand up the hill. The guard is being unreasonable.

Douglas smiled, and agreed to help. They got no more than halfway up the hill when Morris decided to play his tricks. James struggled to push his engine further, but Douglas pushed on. The van started to buckle, and Morris started to worry.

Morris: Oh man, I really should have thought this through more. (Van starts to fall apart) Screw this, I'm out of here!

He jumped clear just in time as the van went to pieces.

Edward soon arrived with the breakdown train, with Sir Topham Hatt riding in the cab.

Sir Topham Hatt: I should've known it was Douglas who would be responsible for this."

James: Please sir, it wasn't Douglas's fault. The guard held me back, and my engine ran out of puff, but Douglas kept pushing until the end.

Sir Topham Hatt: Hmm, I see. I shall have to talk to that guard. As for you Douglas, I don't know what to do. I want to be fair, but I don't know. I just don't know.

With that, he walked away to do some deep thinking. But that's another story.


	40. The Deputation

Chapter 40: The Deputation

A few weeks had past, and Sir Topham Hatt had still not made up his mind. Donald soon got back to work clearing the line of snow with Douglas. Winter had come early, and snow covered the island. With their engines coupled back to back with a works coach between them, they set off.

One day they were clearing the main line when they reached a huge snowdrift. Douglas drove his engine into it, but it did not budge. Just as they started to reverse, a voice was heard.

?: Help! Help!

Douglas: Los sakes, Donald! It's Henry! Hang tight, Henry! We'll get you out soon as we can.

They got him out within a few minutes, and other than a slight cold he was alright. Henry was grateful, but he could see that Donald and Douglas were worried about something.

Later that evening Donald and Douglas told the other drivers everything.

Donald: We cannae bare to be separated from eachother. We've been inseparable since we were little lads.

Douglas: Aye, and if one of us is sent back we'll lose our job for sure. Our controller only cares about the money in his pocket, and will do anything to cut costs, including scrapping our engines and giving us the sack.

The others felt sorry for the two

Gordon: All because of a little incident with a signalbox.

James: Not to mention that stupid guard. I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt fired him, he was nothing but trouble.

Henry: If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here right now. It isn't fair.

Everyone agreed that something had to be done, but nobody could think of what. The next day he spoke to Edward about it.

Edward: Hmm. What you need is a deputation.

After he explained it Percy ran back to tell the others.

Percy: Edward said we need to deliver a depostation.

Gordon: I think you mean deputation, Percy, and I agree. The question is: who should deliver it.

Nobody said anything. They just stared at Percy, who soon realized why.

Percy: Oh come on! Why should I have to do it?

But he reluctantly agreed He went to Knapford station and knocked on the door to Sir Topham Hatt's office.

Sir Topham Hatt: Come in.

Percy nervously walked into the office. He felt like a small child walking into the principal's office at school.

Sir Topham Hatt: Can I help you, Percy?

Percy: Huh? Oh yes sir, please sir. Donald and Douglas can't go back sir. Their engines will be scrapped if they are, sir, and they'll be fired. I know they've made their mistakes, sir, but they are hard workers, and it will be a shame if they lose their jobs just so their controller can make a few extra dollars, sir. Please don't send them away, sir.

Sir Topham Hatt just sad for a minute in deep thought.

Sir Topham Hatt: I see. Thank you, Percy. I shall have to take what you have said into consideration. I shall make an announcement at the sheds tonight, so make sure that everybody is there. Dismissed.

Percy left the office, not really knowing if his deputation worked or not. Later that evening all of the engine drivers gathered outside the shed. Sir Topham Hatt arrived a minute later.

Sir Topham Hatt: Percy has explained to me what I believe all of you are thinking. I admire your dedication to these two, but in the future I want you all to feel free to talk to me in person about your concerns. I am a most reasonable person.

Everybody just nodded.

Sir Topham Hatt: Donald and Douglas, I am pleased with your work so far. As a reward your engines shall receive new coats of paint.

Donald and Douglas: Thank ye, sir.

Sir Topham Hatt: But in the future I ask that you do not break anymore of the railway's property, or I will have to take it out of your paychecks. Money doesn't grow on trees after all.

Donald and Douglas: Do yae mean?

Sir Topham Hatt: Welcome to the family, Donald and Douglas.

This statement was met with cheers all around. The twins were here to stay.


	41. Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree

A/N: Hello everybody, and merry Christmas (yes I know it's still 3 days away but I don't plan on updating on a holiday)! To those who don't celebrate Christmas, then I wish you a happy whatever it is you celebrate. Let's get this bad boy started.

Chapter 41: Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree

It was now mid-December on the Island of Sodor, and all of the employees on the North Western Railway were busy preparing the stations for the holiday. Lights and decorations were hung anywhere deemed appropriate. Everybody was in the Christmas spirit it seemed.

A day before the party Sir Topham Hatt met with Thomas at Knapford station.

"The Christmas tree for the big station is waiting at Burrow-in-Furness," he told Thomas, "I need you to collect it and bring it by tonight so that it can be set up for tomorrow."

"Yes sir," said Thomas, and he quickly drove out of the station.

He picked up the tree around noon, and had just crossed Vicarstown bridge when it started to snow. Lightly at first, but it soon got worse.

"I'm sure we'll be alright," Thomas thought to himself, although secretly he was rather worried.

Unfortunately his luck ran out. As he drove through the valley the snow drifts got higher and higher. Soon, he ran into a snowdrift that he could not run through.

"Blast!" he cried, "I'm stuck."

But before he could back up to try again, a low rumbling was heard. He looked up just in time to see snow come down and cover both him and his engine.

Several hours passed, and no sign of Thomas or his engine was to be found. The other engines were starting to get impatient.

"Where is that Thomas?" James huffed, "He had one job to do and he couldn't even do that."

"Indeed," sniffed Gordon, "Collecting the Christmas tree is a job best suited for an engine like mine, not a dirty little tank engine like Thomas has."

Edward could not believe what he was hearing.

"I am ashamed of you two," he said, "James, just because he is late doesn't mean he is unreliable. For all we know he could be stranded. And Gordon, just because your engine has a tender doesn't mean it is special in any way. You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Gordon and James said nothing. They both knew that Edward was right.

Donald and Douglas were sent to look for Thomas. They searched everywhere along the mainline until they reached the valley. As they rounded a bend they saw a small speck in the distance. They soon realized that it was Thomas, trying to get their attention.

"Thank goodness you came," he said with a sigh of relief, "my engine and I got trapped in a snow drift. I managed to get free, but it's still buried and I can't get it out."

"Dinnae fast yourself, Thomas," said Douglas, "We'll get it out."

After digging away the front buffer beam of the engine, Douglas coupled his engine to the back of it. Then, he and Donald used their engines to pull the train from the snow.

They soon reached the yards where Sir Topham Hatt and the other drivers were waiting. Everybody was pleased to see that Thomas was alright.

"We have all had a long day," Sir Topham Hatt began, "so I suggest that everybody get a nice long rest."

And they did, but only so that they could party at their hardest the next night.

Everybody enjoyed themselves immensely. There were games, dancing, and refreshments to last until dawn. Near the end, Sir Topham Hatt made a speech.

"I thank all of you for your hard work and dedication to this railway," he began, "Some of you has been with us for a long time. Others have joined our family just recently. Regardless, we are all joined by our love for the railway. May we continue to prosper for many years to come.

Everybody cheered. It truly was a magnificent Christmas.


	42. Charlie

A/N: Greetings, All! I hope you all had a good new year! To start off the new year for me I'm going to do something I have never done before: a remake of an episode from the early CGI era! Yeah, this is going to suck. But sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Chapter 42: Charlie

Summer had arrived on the Island of Sodor, and with it came visitors to the island. All of the lines on Sodor were swamped with passengers wanting to see the sights. Yards were backed up as a result, leaving Gordon, James, and Henry to fetch their own trains, as the other engine drivers were too busy on their own lines. They didn't like this one bit.

"I know that Sir Topham Hatt is trying his best," Gordon said one evening, "But with all of this extra work we have, I'm not sure if we will be able to keep up with the timetable. We hardly get any rest."

Henry and James agreed, however they all knew that it would do them no good to complain and continued with their work.

The next night, Sir Topham Hatt called a meeting of all of his drivers at the sheds.

"Now I know that we are all feeling overwhelmed with the extra work," he began, "And I appreciate you all for doing your best to cope. I have hired a new engine driver to handle shunting in the yard. He shall arrive in a week's time. I hope that you all will make him feel welcome."

Everybody smiled at this and agreed to give him the best welcome they could.

A week later Thomas was called to the main station. When he got there he found a purple saddletank engine on a siding. In its cab was an unfamiliar man speaking to Sir Topham Hatt.

"Ah, Thomas," Sir Topham Hatt said as Thomas approached, "This is Charlie. He shall be driving this fine engine. He still young, but I believe that under your tutelage he shall become a fine driver indeed."

"Oh, thank you sir," Thomas beamed proudly. He had never gotten a chance to mentor a driver before, and he wanted to make a good impression. He walked over to him and held out his hand, which Charlie shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlie."

"Thank you," Charlie said, "But the honor's all mine. I've heard all about you and your friends, but I never thought I'd get the chance to work with you. You're my hero."

Thomas just blushed.

"We best get to work," Thomas said, "The express is due soon, and we need to get Gordon's coaches to platform one.

"Do you always take them there?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Unless there's a special due, then yes," Thomas said.

"But that's boring!" Charlie whined, "How about instead we shunt them to platform 3? Just to play a little trick on Gordon."

Thomas just sighed. He could see that Charlie was still a little kid at heart, and still wasn't quite used to the adult world.

"It may be boring," Thomas said, "But that's just how we do things. Sir Topham Hatt would not be pleased with us."

Charlie let the matter go, and they got the coaches to the platform right on time.

"Thanks you two," Gordon called before he left, "Keep up the good work!"

I'm sorry to say that the day did not go much better for Thomas. Charlie didn't seem to understand what he tried to teach him, and wanted to shunt the trucks and coaches his way. Thomas managed to get him to do it the proper way, but he could tell that Charlie was getting unhappy with him.

Later in the afternoon a shunter came up to the two as they were finishing up lunch.

"There's a train of supplies going to Maron on platform 4," he told them, "But everybody else is busy. Could you two take it, please?"

"Of course," said Thomas. The journey went well, with Charlie not trying to make things "more fun" as he put it. However, the peace did not last. Just as they reached the top of Gordon's Hill, Charlie opened the throttle to 100%.

"What are you doing!" Thomas cried.

"Seeing how fast this baby can go," Charlie said.

"But that's dangerous!" Thomas said, "At this speed we'll derail as soon as we reach the bottom!"

"Don't be such a worry wart, Thomas;" said Charlie, "I'm sure we'll be fine. Just relax."

But Thomas would not and immediately applied the brakes. But it was too late, and as he predicted the engine went off the rails and tipped over. The trucks followed suit, spilling their loads everywhere.

Sir Topham Hatt soon came with Edward and the Breakdown train.

"Thomas!" he shouted, scaring the man, "I trust you to train Charlie, and I come to find out that you two went sledding? I never would've expected this from you."

Charlie felt awful for what he had done and spoke up.

"Please sir, it wasn't Thomas's fault, sir," he said, "I was the one who wanted to go fast. Thomas tried to slow us down. Truth is, sir, Thomas has been the voice of reason all day. I've wanted to mix things up for fun, but he tried to make me see reason, but I wouldn't. Don't blame Thomas for my mistake.

Sir Topham Hatt pondered what Charlie had said for a minute.

"Thank you for owing up, Charlie," he said at last, "But I cannot allow such behavior to exist on my railway. However I am a reasonable man, so I shall allow you to have a second chance. For now I shall put you under the guidance of Edward."

He then turned to Thomas.

"I'm sorry for believing you were responsible for this mess," he told him, "As a reward for your hard work, you can the next two days off. You deserve it."

With that he walked away.

"I'm sorry I haven't listened to you, Thomas," he said.

"It's alright, Charlie," Thomas assured him, "I know you'll be a great engine driver one say."

Charlie smiled happily.

"Besides, you're not the only one to mess up during their early days," Thomas went on, "Let me tell you some of my stories."

And so Charlie listened to his stories all night.


	43. Pop Goes the Diesel

Chapter 43: Pop Goes the Diesel

Duck is very proud of his Great Western Heritage, and talks endlessly about it. He's a hard worker to, and makes everything run like clockwork. Although his boasting does get on people's nerves.

"There's two ways of doing things," he would say, "The Great Western Way, and the wrong way. I'm Great Western, so…"

"We know!" Gordon, James, and Henry would say. The others didn't mind as much, but did have to admit that Duck could go a too far at times.

The next week they were surprised to see a newcomer come into the yard, but even more surprised to see the engine he drove. It was black and boxy, and didn't look like a steam engine.

"It must be one of those new diesel engines," Gordon said, "I heard some drivers from the Other Railway talking about them the other day."

Sir Topham Hatt soon came to greet the newcomer.

"Everyone, this is Nathaniel…"

"Beg pardon, sir," Nathaniel interrupted, "But I prefer to be called Diesel. It's an odd choice, I know, but I like it. Much more casual."  
"Erm, very well, Diesel it is," Sir Topham Hatt continued, "Anyway, I have loaned his engine from the Other Railway. If all goes well I shall purchase it and have him transferred. Duck, I want you to show him around and teach him all he needs to know. Everyone else shall do their usual work."

And with that he walked back to his office. Diesel turned his attention to the other drivers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Duck," he said in a smooth voice, "And is that Edward, Gordon, and James? Henry too? My oh my, I am honored to be in the presence of such famous engine drivers."

The employees were rather pleased by his compliments, except for Duck who got the feeling that there was more to Diesel than meets the eye.

"Come on, Diesel," he said, "You can follow me and help me with my work for today.

With that he drove his engine out of the sheds, with Diesel following close behind. Things went well for the morning, but Duck couldn't help but shake his feeling from earlier. At lunch Diesel spoke up.

"Your worthy Topham…"

"Sir Topham Hatt to you," Duck interrupted. Diesel was taken slightly aback, but continued.

"Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks that I need to learn," he said, "but he is mistaken. You see, I have had the best training one can possibly get to become an engine driver. I know everything there is to know about shunting. Not to mention, my engine is much more modern than your steam kettle. Anything it can do, mine can do better."

Duck was not amused. He was not opposed to modern technology, but he knew that newer did not mean better.

"Well, if you're so great," he said, "Why don't you fetch some trucks for my next train while I fetch coaches for the afternoon express?"

Diesel agreed and left to find some trucks. But since Duck didn't specify which ones he needed he had to take a wild guess and ended up using some old trucks that had not been used for a long time.

A while later Duck had returned to find Diesel struggling. Realizing his mistake he tried to get Diesel's attention, but he was too busy trying to move the trucks.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Diesel groaned as he opened the throttle as far as he could. Unfortunately the truck's brakes got jammed in the sleepers, making the whole train unmovable. No matter what Diesel did he could not get them unstuck, wasting the whole hour.

Duck, having had a good laugh, collected another line of trucks.

"Thank you, Diesel," he said kindly, "but I really must be going."

"Don't you want this lot?" Diesel asked incredulously.

"No thank you."

Diesel was furious.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen. Oh well, lesson learned. Goodbye!"

Diesel was speechless.

Later that day Diesel had to help the workmen clean up the mess. He hated it. Some of the sledgehammers saw the accident and though it would be fun to tease him with a song.

" _Trucks are waiting in the yard,_

 _Tackling them with easel,_

 _Show the world what I can do,_

 _Gaily boasts Mr. Diesel._

 _In and out,_

 _He creeps about,_

 _Like a big black weasel._

 _When he pulls the wrong trucks out,_

 _Pop goes the Diesel."_

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Diesel said, and drove away to sulk in the house.


	44. Dirty Work

Chapter 44: Dirty Work

Diesel was miserable. All of the sledgehammers thought his accident was funny and sang rudely at him.

 _Trucks are waiting in the yard,_

 _Tackling them with easel,_

 _Show the world what I can do,_

 _Gaily boasts Mr. Diesel._

 _In and out, he creeps about,_

 _Like a big black weasel._

 _When he pulls the wrong trucks out,_

 _Pop goes the Diesel._

Duck was horrified.

"Shut up!" he shouted, and pushed a sledgehammer hard. Seeing this and not wanting the same thing to happen to them the rest scattered. "I'm sorry they are rude to you, Diesel."

Diesel was furious.

"It's your fault," he said crossly, "You made them laugh at me."

"Duck would never," said Henry. "We may have our differences, but we would tell jokes about each other behind our backs."

"No, indeed," put in Gordon. "That would be Disgraceful."

"Disgusting," added James.

"Despicable," finished Henry.

Diesel didn't care, and wanted to get rid of Duck at any cost. Then, a naughty idea came into his head.

"Yes," he thought. "This will do nicely."

At lunch, he found some sledgehammers lounging around the yard.

"I see you like to tell jokes," he told them, "You told a good joke about me earlier. I laughed and laughed. Duck told me a good one about Gordon. I'll whisper it."

And so, he did. The sledgehammers thought it was funny. They didn't realize (or didn't care) that Diesel was lying.

"Don't tell Gordon I told you," Diesel finished, then left.

"That was a funny joke," said one of the sledgehammers.

"Indeed," said another one. "Why don't we tell Gordon and get Duck in trouble. That'll show them who's boss."

And that was what they did. Gordon didn't want to believe, but he had no evidence to the contrary.

This continued for two more days, where Diesel would tell the sledgehammers jokes about James and Henry and would claim that Duck was the one who told him. Then they would laugh rudely at the engine drivers and say Duck told them the jokes.

During their free time the three held a meeting.

"Out of all the people, I never would have thought Duck, of all people, would stoop so low," Gordon said.

"But Diesel confirmed that it was Duck who spread those nasty jokes," said James. "And he hasn't given us much reason to distrust him."

"But we've known Duck much longer than him," Henry said, "And he's never done such a thing."

"Done what?" came a voice. The three men turned to see Sir Topham Hatt behind them.

"Please sir," Gordon began, "but we have heard that Duck has been telling nasty jokes about us, which Diesel has confirmed. We don't want to believe it, but we don't know for sure."

"Really?" Sir Topham Hatt asked incredulously, "What jokes?"

"That I drive a Galloping Sausage," Gordon said.

"And I drive a pile of rusty red scrap iron," put in James.

"And he called my engine old square wheels," Henry finished.

Sir Topham Hatt pondered for a minute.

"Don't worry, I shall speak to Duck about this," he said at last, "I will be sure to get to the bottom of things."

He found Duck shunting in the yard.

"Duck," said Sir Topham Hatt said, "Gordon, James and Henry have told me that you have been telling nasty jokes about them behind their backs. I'm only going to ask this once, did you do it."

"Of course not, sir," Duck said. "That would be disgraceful."

It was at that moment that Diesel walked up.

"Diesel," said Sir Topham Hatt, "Gordon, James, and Henry claim that you confirmed that Duck had been telling jokes about them behind their back. Is that true."

"I'm as shocked as anybody, sir," said Diesel. "But I must sadly say yes. I overheard him talking to some yard workers the other day about Henry."

"I see," said Sir Topham Hatt. He then turned to Duck.

"I'm sorry, Duck," he said. "But until this is sorted out I'm afraid I must send you to Edward's branchline. I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

"Yes, sir," Duck said sadly, and drove his engine away, as Diesel smirked proudly to himself.

A/N: And another chapter finished. Yes, I know I changed the ending, but I did so for a good reason. As I have grown up I began to realize that the ending of the story wasn't very realistic. Earlier in the episode the three engines defended Duck when Diesel accused him of making the trucks laugh at him, but at the end the believe the lies without a second thought? Yes, without it there wouldn't have been the next story, but it still doesn't make much sense, so I changed it where they are skeptical but not willing to accuse anybody due to lack of evidence. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you next time.


	45. A Close Shave

Chapter 45: A Close Shave

Duck drove sadly to Wellsworth station. Edward could see that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Duck?" He asked kindly.

"It's that new driver, Diesel," Duck said sadly, "He's been telling lies about me, and now I've been sent away in disgrace. It's just not fair."

Edward smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, Duck," he said. "If I know Sir Topham Hatt, he'll be sure to have this sorted out in no time. Now if you wouldn't mind, could you help with these trucks? They're rather heavy, and I'm not sure that my old engine can handle all of them by itself."

Duck smiled, and the two set straight to work.

Meanwhile at the main station, Diesel was rather pleased with himself.

"Things may not have gone exactly as I planned," he thought to himself, "But I did manage to get rid of that thorn in my side. Now to show these old-fashioned fools how a modern engine handles shunting."

Diesel managed to handle the shunting, but he did get a little mixed up and accidentally shunted Henry's goods train to Platform 1. Henry thought it was rather funny, and teased him about it.

"Too much work for you?" He snickered, "I thought a diesel driver could manage this without a problem. Perhaps I overestimated your abilities."

And with that he left the station. Diesel was not happy.

"Who does he think he is? Nobody makes fun of me," he thought darkly, and plotted his revenge.

Back at Edward's Branch line, Edward and Duck were busy pushing a long train of trucks up Gordon's Hill. It was a hard job and required lots of coal, but at last they managed to get the train up and over the crest. Edward tooted goodbye and thank you on his engine's whistle, and Duck did the same before coasting back down. Duck enjoyed the run, before he heard a rattling coming behind him. He looked to see a long line of 20 trucks cascading straight towards him and his engine. They surged into the back of it, and Duck was forced to fight back as much as he could.

They approached the yard, to find to Duck's horror James leaving the station with a passenger train. If Duck didn't do something and quick, there would be a serious accident.

Duck noticed a lever next to the line. These were used to set the points without the help of a signalman. Thinking fast, Duck leaned carefully out of the cab and, using the shovel for coal, hit the switch, throwing his engine and the trucks into a nearby siding, just in the nick of time.

But it wasn't over yet, as up ahead there was a barber shop situated at the end of the siding. Duck, knowing he would never stop in time, slowed the train down as much as he could and prepared for the worse.

CRASH!

As this all was happening, Diesel was using the same tactic he did as last time. Unbeknownst to him, Sir Topham Hatt had figured out his ploy and had paid the sledgehammers to report to him anything Diesel had told them. Diesel had just finished whispering a joke to the workers.

"Now remember," he said before he slithered away, "Don't tell Gordon."

Later that day he returned to the station to find Sir Topham Hatt at the platform, looking rather displeased.

"Diesel!" he boomed, "I know all about your scheme, and I am most unimpressed. Just because someone laughs at you, it doesn't give you the right to tell slander about them."

Diesel opened his mouth, but was stopped.

"Don't even try to weasel your way out of this," he continued, "I was informed of your acts by the workmen you told the jokes to. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Suddenly, he heard a telephone ringing.

"Bother that telephone," he muttered, and entered his office to take the call. When he got out his face was red all over.

"I have just been informed that Duck has just been involved in a serious accident and is hospitalized in a coma. Something that never would have happened if you had let your animosity go. You had better hope that Duck pulls through, or I guarantee you will be taken to court."

Diesel said nothing. He knew that he had lost.

Duck was in the hospital for a month, barely showing any signs of life. At last, he woke up, finding himself surrounded by Doctors. While he was scared at first, he managed to calm down and was assured that everything was alright.

Soon Sir Topham Hatt entered the room.

"Thank goodness you are alright," he said, "I heard about what happened. You were very brave."

"Thank you, sir," Duck said weakly, "But what about Diesel?"

"I never should have trusted that snake," Sir Topham Hatt said crossly, "But I assure you that he is no longer a problem. I have sent him packing, and left his fate up to British Railways. I look forward to when you return."

Duck stayed in the hospital another 2 months. All of his friends visited him, telling him how brave he was and how much they miss him. When at last he returned to work, there was a large party for him.

"Three cheers for Duck, the Great Western Engine Driver!" said Gordon, and everybody followed suit.

Duck just beamed happily.


	46. Woolly Bear

Chapter 46: Woolly Bear

Summer had come to the island of Sodor, and with it came more track maintenance. Workmen spent hours cutting overgrown grass along the line. Unfortunately, their work often interfered with the work of the engine drivers, making them late with their trains, something Percy knew all too well. All the maintenance set him back, making him 30 minutes late to meet up with Thomas, something Thomas was quick to criticize him for.

"Percy, I can't wait for you forever," he said crossly, "Sir Topham Hatt needs us run this branch line to time. We can't have you holding up the trains."

"It's not my fault," Percy complained, "It's all of the maintenance work that's going on. It holds me up."

"And only you? Percy, Toby and I manage to get our trains through without a problem. Obviously, the problem is with your engine."

"What wrong with it?" Percy asked incredulously.

"It's too slow," Thomas said crossly, "It's as fast as a caterpillar. Yes, a green caterpillar with red stripes, that's what you have."

Percy was livid. He liked his engine, and thought it was unique.

"Well at least I don't go fishing on shift," Percy said before leaving for the harbor.

Thomas was upset. He didn't like being reminded of the time he got water for his engine from the river and wound up with fish in the boiler.

Percy soon reached the harbor to drop off his trucks. A crane was unloading his trucks full of crates of treacle, but the chain was old and weak. Percy, not paying attention, drove his engine back too far, just as the chain broke. Treacle went all over Percy and his engine.

"Bother!" said Percy. "I'll have to clean this all up later. If I'm late again Thomas will never let me hear the end of it."

And so, he set off, but trouble lay ahead. The Workmen had left for their tea break, but hadn't properly raked away all the cut grass. The wind had picked up, and by the time Percy had reached that point it was flying everywhere.

"Oh, bother," Percy said, leaning out of the cab to get a better view of the line ahead. Fortunately, he managed to get through, but not without picking up some "unusual cargo."

Thomas was waiting at the top station waiting for Percy to take his trucks when Percy arrived. Thomas was about to scold Percy for being late when he saw him. Despite being mad, Thomas couldn't help but laugh at his appearance.

"Sorry I'm late, Thomas," he said sheepily.

"Pah," Thomas snorted, trying to contain his laughter, and before Percy could comment he left to do some shunting.

When Percy had a break, he went back to the house to have lunch. As he washed his hands he looked in the mirror and understood what was so funny. Bits and pieces of grass clung to his face and clothing.

"Oh dear," he thought, "I had better clean up before Toby sees him."

But it was too late. Thomas had told Toby everything, and the two of them spent the whole evening speaking of nothing but caterpillars crawling in hay. Percy just thought that they were being silly.


	47. A Cow on the Line

Chapter 47: A Cow on the Line

Edward had worked on The North Western Railway for many years, and enjoyed every day of it. His engine is old and in need of new parts, but he loves it very much.

One day he was taking a train of empty cattle trucks to Suddery when he passed a field where some cows were grazing. Cows could be troublesome, as they were not quite used to steam engines. As Edward passed the field he greeted the farmer with a toot of the whistle. This startled the cows, who broke through the fence and charged the train, braking it in half. Edward, not having seen the incident, continued onward.

"These trucks are old," he thought to himself when he felt the bump, "I'll have a look at them at the next station."

He didn't realize what had happened until he reached his destination. Edward found it embarrassing, and it didn't help that Gordon and Henry teased him endlessly about it.

"Fancy letting cows break your train like that," Gordon said pompously, "It's just not dignified."

Toby, on the other hand, felt sorry for Edward.

"Any animal on the line is a danger, and must be treated as such," Toby said wisely, "You two wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you."

But Gordon and Henry continued to mock poor Edward. A week had passed, and they still wouldn't leave him alone.

"Watch out for cows today, little Edward!" Gordon called as he drove past him with the express. Edward said nothing. He knew that they would get their comeuppance soon enough.

Gordon soon came to a bridge. As he approached he saw that there was something standing on it. He braked the train to a stop and exited to find a cow on the tracks looking very upset.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Gordon said indignantly, "I'm being held up by a cow. Shoo, shoo, get out of here."

But the cow would not leave. Gordon approached her slowly, but when he thought she would charge him he backed away.

Henry soon arrived with a freight train. He thought that Gordon's situation was hilarious.

"Fancy Gordon being scared of a little cow," he laughed, "Go along now, miss cow. Go on, shoo."

But Henry had no more luck than Gordon. Henry made his engine blow steam at her, but that just made her even more cross. Henry backed his train away slowly.

"I don't want to hurt her," he said pitifully.

Word soon reached the next station about the situation.

"That must be Bluebell," said a porter, "Her calve is in the field looking for her mother. Percy will take her."

Bluebell was happy to see her calf again, and the farmer led them away. Gordon and Henry did feel foolish.

"Keep it dark," they whispered to each other as they went their separate ways, "No one is to know about this."

But news spreads fast on Sodor, and soon all of the other engine drivers had heard about their ordeal.

"Fancy you two being scared of one cow," Edward said. Even he couldn't help but laugh at the irony of their situation.

"We weren't afraid of her," Gordon said crossly.

"Quite right," Henry continued, "We just didn't want to hurt her, is all. You see what we mean, dear Edward?"

"Yes, I see," Edward said.

Gordon and Henry thought that Edward knew all too well.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Before I end things, I have a few things I need to talk about.

First, to Marty Munster, I do plan on doing the movies, however when I do them and in what order is still undecided. The only ones I won't do are Thomas and The Magic Railroad, as I feel that people have rewritten it better than I could and that there's not much more I can add, and The Adventure Begins, simply because it's just a rehash of the first seven episodes of the television series/ first two books of The Railway Series. I may change my mind about the first one, but not the second one.

Secondly, I don't know who it is, but someone has been giving me reviews that are just a bunch of random letters and symbols. Please, if you leave a review, at least make it coherent. Leaving me random stuff will not help me improve as a writer, nor will it give me any ideas for future chapters.

Thank you, and enjoy!


	48. Bertie's Chase

Chapter 48: Bertie's Chase

One day Edward was waiting at the station for Thomas and his passengers. While he waited he and the guard had some tea in the brake coach. He had a good time at first, but as time went on he began to worry.

 _Oh, dear, what can the matter be,"_ he started to sing,

 _Johnny's so long,"_

"Forget about Johnny," laughed the guard, "Try and climb on top of the train. If Thomas is coming you ought to be able to see his train coming."

And so, Edward did.

"See anything?" called the guard.

"No Thomas in sight," Edward reported, "All I can see is Bertie and his bus. Probably taking tourists on a tour or something. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm afraid we can't wait any longer."

And with that he climbed into the cab and drove out of the station. He left the junction just as Bertie drove up to the level crossing.

"Stop, stop!" he cried, honking his horn frantically, "I have Thomas's passengers!"

But it was no good. Edward was long gone.

"Darn it!" Bertie shouted in anger. "Why did Thomas have to get sick, leaving me to take his passengers! I can only hope I can manage to catch him at the next station."

And as soon as the crossing gates were open he tore ahead. Although his bus was faster than Edward's engine, Edward had a good lead on him. Fortunately, when Bertie reached the next station Edward was held up by a signal.

"Yes!" He thought. "I still have a chance."

But no sooner did he reach the end of the hill did the signal drop and Edward pulled out of the station.

"Not again!" Bertie groaned, and tried blowing the horn to get Edward's attention, but it did no good. Edward was gone.

"I am sorry, everyone," Bertie sighed sadly.

"It's not your fault, Bertie," said Mrs. Kyndley, "Besides, we still have a chance to catch the train at the next station."

"You're right," Bertie said, "Edward's engine can't climb hills as well as my bus can. If we push it, we just might catch him. Seatbelt's everybody!"

"There aren't any seatbelts," said Jeremiah Jobling, "This is a bus."

"I know," Bertie said, "I just wanted to be funny."

And with a roar they were off again. Meanwhile Edward and his train had reached the hill before Suddery. Edward's engine was old, and the coaches were full, making the job harder than it was.

"Come on, old girl," Edward whispered, "You can do it. You've never failed me before."

It took lots of steam, but at last Edward managed to get the train over the top and to the next station, with Bertie just behind him. He managed to catch up to the train when Edward stopped to fill the tender up with water. He then explained everything.

"Oh, dear," Edward said respectively, "I am sorry for all of the trouble. Thank you for bringing Thomas's passengers. You are a true friend."

And with a toot of the whistle the train pulled out of the station.


	49. Saved From Scrap

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 49: Saved From Scrap

One day Edward was taking some trucks to Crock's Scrap Yard. The scrap yard is a dreary place where old machinery is cut up and loaded into cars where Edward takes it to the smelters to be melted down and used again.

"Morning, Reg," Edward called as he pulled into the yard. Reg is the crane operator at the yard, and a good friend of Edward's.

"Morning, Edward," Reg called from his cab, "It's going to be a minute or two. Lots of old parts that need to get there."

Edward didn't mind, however and decided to stretch his legs. As he walked around the yard, he noticed someone he hadn't seen before. He was standing next to a rusty old traction engine, and was looking rather sad.

"Hello, there," Edward said as he strolled up next to him, "You don't appear to work here. What seems to be the matter?"

"My name's Trevor," said the man, "And this is, or was, the traction engine I used to drive. They're going to cut it up next week. I'd buy it, but without a job I can't afford it."

"What a shame," Edward said kindly.

"All she really needs is some fresh paint and some polish," said Trevor, "But the yard manager wants to get rid of it as soon as possible. Says no one will buy such an outdated piece of machinery."

"People say that my engine is too old to be useful," said Edward, "But I don't pay any mind. Sir Topham Hatt says that it is really useful, and so am I. What is it that you did?"

"My employer would send us from farm to farm helping the farmers with their harvest," Trevor said, "We did everything from threshing corn to hauling logs, and anything else that you can think of. Children loved to see us, and with permission I gave them rides in a cart."

Trevor smiled happily.

"That was always my favorite thing," he said, "Seeing their bright smiles and making their day. Sadly, my employer passed away and none of his kin had any interest in keeping this engine running, so it was sold to this scrap yard, and I was out of a job. I've tried looking everywhere, but no one seems to be hiring."

With that Trevor started to cry. Edward felt sorry for him.

"I'll try to see if anyone will buy it and hire you," he told Trevor.

"Alright, Edward, all ready to go," Reg called, and with that Edward walked back to his engine and left.

Edward thought long and hard, but could think of no one who needed a traction engine, nor anyone who needed any help.

"If only there was someone who could help out," he thought sadly. Then, just as he pulled into the next station, it hit him.

"Of course," he thought to himself, "Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

There, standing on the platform next to his children, was the Vicar of Wellsworth.

"Hello, Edward," the vicar said kindly, "You seem to be distressed about something. What's the matter?"

Edward told him about Trevor.

"Please, sir," he begged, "He's a hard worker, and his engine is very versatile."

"Hmm," the vicar said thoughtfully, "We'll see. Tell you what, I'll come over on Saturday for a demonstration. I can't promise anything, though."

Edward smiled and drove out of the station.

On Saturday afternoon Edward had a break and decided to go and watch. He found Trevor in the same place as before.

"Good news, Trevor," he said excitedly, "The vicar of Wellsworth is coming. If your engine works hard, he just might buy it and hire you."

Trevor brightened up immediately.

"Do you think he will?" he asked hopefully.

"He will once we've lit its fire and cleaned it up."

It took a lot of hard work, but by that evening they had it looking good as new. The Vicar arrived shortly thereafter.

"Show your paces, Trevor," he said.

Trevor drove it around the yard, showing as many of its capabilities as he could. An hour later the vicar came out of the manager's office holding a piece of paper.

"Good news, Trevor," he said excitedly, "I managed to get it cheap. I now own the engine, and I am more than happy to hire you to operate it. I have a guest house at the orchard that you are more than welcome to stay in.

Trevor just beamed.

Now whenever Edward passes the orchard he sees Trevor cheerfully driving his traction engine around the yard, doing whatever work needs done. But his favorite day is the church fair, where he gives rides to the children. And at night he snuggles deeply into the covers of his new home, happy with his new life.


	50. Old Iron

Chapter 50: Old Iron

One day James was waiting at the station for Edward, who was five minutes late. At last, Edward's engine pulled into the station with its train.

"This is the second time this week!" James snapped, "Why would Sir Topham Hatt ever keep that junk engine around."

Edward paid no mind. James was always complaining, but he had a good heart.

Later that day James stopped in the engine driver's common room for a break. Thomas and Percy were also their eating lunch.

"Hello, James," Percy said as the door slammed, "Enjoying your day."

"No I am not, and do you want to know why?" James asked grumpily.

"Not really, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell us anyway," Thomas said rather annoyed.

"It's Edward!" James snapped, "It's too old and slow, and clanks about whenever it's on a train. Sir Topham Hatt should retire it before it goes to pieces!"

Thomas and Percy were horrified.

"Edward's engine may be slow, but it's as useful as any of our engines," Thomas said crossly.

"That's right," Percy continued, "Just you wait. Edward will show you just how useful it is."

"Pah!" said James crossly, "I should like to see him try."

Sometime after lunch James was shunting in the yard. He hated it, and made his engine bump the trucks hard. After a while he exited the cab to talk to the signalman when it happened. One minute his engine was parked in its siding, the next it was rolling down the line.

"What the…" James said bewildered. Just then the telephone range, and the signalman answered.

"Hello? Uh huh, I see. What? Alright, I'll tell him."

He then turned to James.

"Some troublesome boys got into the cab and fiddled with the controls," he told James, "They ran off once it started, and now it is out of control. A workman has alerted the police, but we need to stop your engine. Meet Edward in the yard with a shunter's pole and some wire rope."

"What for?" James asked.

"Search me, but I would do as they say. Apparently Edward has some kind of plan."

And so, James did. Edward soon pulled up to collect him.

"Good job," said Edward, "Climb in."

Soon enough they had managed to catch up to the train on the mainline. It was then that Edward explained his plan.

"Alright, I need you to take the controls," Edward said, "I'm going to use the rope and hook to snag the engine's buffer and attach the other end to my engine's buffer. Then I'm going to jump over and bring the train to a stop."

"Are you crazy?" James said, "You're more likely to miss and injure yourself."

"Maybe so, but it's a chance I'll have to take," Edward said. Slowly but Carefully, Edward slid his way onto the footplate as they pulled alongside the engine. With one hand holding onto the train and the other hand holding the pole he slid the rope onto the left buffer of James's engine, then did the same to his engine's right buffer. Next, timing his jump, he leapt to the other side and slid his way to the cab, breaking the train to a stop.

"Looks like my engine is more useful than it looks, eh James?" Edward asked teasingly.

"I am sorry I was rude to you, Edward," James said sheepishly, "You both were splendid."

They pulled into the next station, where a huge crowd had gathered to cheer for them. Sir Topham Hatt was there as well.

"Well done both of you," he said, "James, I understand that this was not your fault. The boys have been caught and have been grounded for their stunt. You may have a rest before your next train."

"Thank you, sir," James said tiredly.

"As for you, Edward," Sir Topham Hatt said kindly, "Your engine shall have a complete overhaul. It'll run as good as new."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Edward beamed proudly, "It will be lovely not to hear that awful clanking noise whenever I'm in the cab."

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you all for supporting this story for 50 chapters, and here's to many more! Next week will be a special chapter. See you then!


	51. Flynn to the Rescue

A/N: Dedicated to the men and women who risk their lives every day to protect others.

Chapter 51: Flynn to the rescue

Based off Fiery Flynn by Sharon Miller

One day Flynn was resting at the Search and Rescue Center. Unlike Belle, his fire engine can't pull rolling stock, so he spends most of his time waiting for an emergency to occur. He doesn't mind, however. He knows that his job is very important, and he doesn't let what others say about him get to his mind.

A few minutes later Arry and Bert drove a train into the yards. They were very tired and very hot, having worked all morning. Flynn saw them and smiled. Although he knew that they were rude to steam engine drivers and anyone who was friends with them, he still tried to be civil towards them.

"Morning Arry, morning Bert," he said kindly, "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Arry and Bert just glared at him.

"You wouldn't think it was so beautiful if you were as busy as we are," Arry groaned.

"Yeah," Bert agreed, "All you ever do is sit there and look pretty. At least Belle actually does some work around here."

Flynn just laughed, making Arry and Bert angrier still. Later at the diesel works they complained to Den and Dart.

"That Flynn thinks he's so special because all he does is fight fires," Arry said, "But we're the ones doing all of the real work."

"I'll say," Bert agreed, "Sir Topham Hatt has said that he sends lazy workers away, but yet he's still here. Kind of hypocritical if you ask me."

Den and Dart sighed. They were great friends with Flynn, and knew that he worked as hard as any of them.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you," Den said, "Otherwise it'll come back to haunt you."

"Karma works in mysterious ways," Dart added in. Arry and Bert just laughed.

It was later in the day. Engine drivers came in and out to have their engines examined as necessary. One of the workers was using some of the smelting equipment when his break came.

"Finally, a break," he said and left for lunch. However, he didn't notice that the equipment was still on.

Meanwhile Flynn was making sure his engine was in working order when the alarm rang and various other fire fighters arrived in the shed.

"What's going on?" Asked Flynn.

"Fire at the diesel works," said the fire chief, "Welding torch was left on, and it caught a small patch of oil and caught fire. We need to get there before the whole place is destroyed."

As soon as they were ready to go, Flynn drove his engine out of the shed and roared down the main line, sirens blaring. Within minutes the reached the diesel works. Smoke billowed out of the entrance, and all the workmen sat outside.

"We need to put this out immediately," said the fire chief.

"Wait!" Arry called out, "My brother's still in there! We were running out, and I thought he was right behind me! He could be hurt."

"I'll go in," Flynn said.

"Are you crazy? You'll be burnt to a crisp in there," Arry said incredulously.

"That is a risk that I'll have to take," Flynn said, "It's my duty to help those in need, and you can bet that's what I'll do."

Without another word he rushed into the building, keeping as low to the ground as he could.

"Bert! Are you in here? Bert!"

"Over here, mate," a voice called out weakily.

Flynn turned to see Bert sprawled out on the floor.

"I tripped on some metal on the way out," he explained, "I must have twisted my ankle."

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here," Flynn said.

It took some effort, but he managed to get Bert onto his back and, quickly but carefully, exited the building. An ambulance was waiting outside to take Bert to the hospital. Sir Topham Hatt was there as well.

"Well done, Flynn!" he said, "Don't worry about that workmen. I've talked to him, and he's promised to be safer in the future."

Flynn just smiled wearily.

"Don't mention it, sir," he said, "I'm just doing my duty."

A week later Flynn was resting in the shed when Arry and Bert came up to him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me," Bert said, "And that we're sorry for what we said. You really are a hero."

"Yeah, thanks mate," Arry agreed, "Don't know what I'd do without my brother."

"Don't mention it, fellas," Flynn said, "It's just what I do."

Although they never became friends. Arry and Bert now have a fond respect for Flynn and his job. I think that they've learned their lesson. Don't you?


	52. Bill and Ben

Chapter 52: Bill and Ben

Bill and Ben are twins who work on the China Clay Company near Brendam. They drive two identical engines, and transport china clay along the private line to the Docks, where it is shipped off to be made into pottery, paper, paint, etc. Although they are separate from The North-Western Railway, they are good friends with the engine drivers of Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although they are rather mischievous, which often gets them into trouble.

One day their trucks in a siding and left to fetch more. They returned to find that the previous lot had mysteriously vanished.

"That's odd," said Ben, "I don't remember a train being scheduled to take our trucks away. Do you, Bill?"

"No," said Bill, "But look."

Bill was pointing at a patch of oil on the rails.

"I've seen this oil before," said Bill, "I think it's called diseasel. Yes, that's right. There's a notice about in the shed. Coughs and Sneasels, bring diseasels."

"You were coughing and sneezing all of last week," said Ben, "It's your fault that this Diseasel came."

"It is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Look, all of this arguing won't get our trucks back," said Bill, "Now I've got a plan. You and I are hard to tell apart without our nametags on, so we'll take them off…"

He whispered the rest to Ben, who sniggered mischievously. With that they left in search of their train.

They found it near at Wellsworth station in the goods yard. Ben hid behind, while Bill drove his engine alongside. He found an unfamiliar engine at the head, with a stranger sitting in the cab with a window down.

"Excuse me," Bill said, getting the man's attention. He looked down at Bill with a glare.

"May I help you," he said, clearly not in the mood for games.

"Yes, those are my trucks," said Bill crossly, "Now give them back."

"This is my train," said the stranger, "Now be off with you!"

Bill pretended to be frightened.

"You're a big bully," he whimpered, "You'll be sorry."

And with that he drove away. Seeing his brother retreat Bill advanced. The man was surprised to see what he thought to be the same person and train on the opposite side of him.

"Truck stealer!" Bill said, then rushed back.

This went on for several minutes, with Bill and Ben changing everytime, and the diesel driver having no idea what was really going on. At last, the two drove up at the same time.

"Stop! Stop! You're making me dizzy!" the man shouted. After collecting his bearings, he looked back and forth to see the two twins.

"Th-there's two of you?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, we're twins," Bill and Ben said in unison.

"I might have known," he chuckled.

At that time Edward drove in.

"Bill and Ben, what are you two doing," he asked.

"Getting our trucks back," said Ben.

"Even you don't take our trucks without asking, unlike this bully," said Bill.

"There's no reason to be rude," Edward scolded, "This man is a new employee for the railway. If you had bothered to stay a few minutes more, the dock manager would've told you that a new train had been scheduled as not to clutter up the yard."

Bill and Ben did feel foolish.

"We're sorry,erm…"

"Call me Boco," said the man, "And I'm sorry as well. I should've explained what was going on."

Bill and Ben then left to collect more cars, while Edward and Boco stayed to chat.

"They mean well," said Edward, "But they are maddening at times."

"Yes," said Boco, "Maddening is the word."


	53. Buzz, Buzz

Chapter 53: Buzz, Buzz

James had been sent to help on Edward's branchline for a week while Edward was on holiday. He enjoyed it, and soon made friends with Trevor. However, he was rather wary of BoCo, as experience taught him that Diesel engine drivers tended to be boastful and rude. Still, BoCo did his best to befriend him.

One day, James was taking a train to Brendam docks when he passed the Vicarage Orchard. Trevor was there, cheerfully humming a tune as he worked.

"Good morning, Trevor," James said, "You look as cheerful as my engine's red paint."

"Why wouldn't I be?" replied Trevor, "After all, it is a splendid day."

"What's that noise?" Asked James.

"It's the bees," replied Trevor, "The vicar has been raising them to harvest honey, and is giving some of it to his friends."

Just then BoCo drove up alongside.

"Be careful with those bees," he said, "They might sting you."

James took no notice, and simply drove away.

"Goodbye, Trevor," said BoCo, "Mind those bees, now."

A few minutes later he arrived at the docks. Bill and Ben were there shunting trucks, but fled when they saw him approaching.

"Those two really are a handful," he told Duck. Duck had been reluctant to trust Boco at first, but overtime they had become good friends. "I remember when I first met them. If Edward hadn't come along my eyes would've jumped right out of their sockets."

"Edward is the only one who can manage them," Duck said, "They look up to him like a big brother of sorts. They buzz around so much that I call them the bees."

James, who had been resting nearby, had heard the tail end of the conversation.

"What's this about bees?" he asked. "Don't tell me BoCo has been telling you his silly stories. Bees are only harmless little insects, after all.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations," said Duck crossly, "And besides, bees can be rather nasty."

"Oh, please, they're nothing," said James snootily, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some passengers to collect from Wellsworth. Goodbye."

And with that, James drove away to collect his train.

"He's heading for trouble," said Duck.

"Indeed," murmured BoCo.

Meanwhile, James had reached the platform. Two porters were steering a trolley to the train. On it was a beehive belonging to the Vicar.

"Steady does it, Bert," said one.

"Don't worry about it, Fred," said the other, "We'll have this train filled up, then we can go for lunch, my treat."

Then disaster struck. An elderly woman was trying to board a coach, and Fred and Bert had to swerve to avoid hitting her. Unfortunately, this caused the beehive to topple over, smashing on the platform and sending a swarm in the air. Everybody got up and ran for the exit, except for James.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Where'd everybody…oh."

It was then the swarm set their eyes on James. They didn't want to hurt James, they just wanted their hive to be fixed, and thought James could help them. But he didn't understand, and just swatted at them as they surrounded him. Unfortunately, the bees didn't like that, and several stung him before clinging to the engine's boiler.

"EEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" James cried.

Soon the vicar and police arrived. The Vicar had a new hive ready, and the bees flew into it.

"I am sorry about all of this," The Vicar said apologetically, "Next time I'll have Trevor take them."

James just seethed in embarrassment.

That night at the Engine driver house, Duck and BoCo teased him relentlessly.

"Harmless little insect, eh?" BoCo said.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz," Duck teased.

"Ahem!" Came an all too familiar voice. They all turned to see Sir Topham Hatt standing there.

"James, I hear you have had an interesting day," he said, "But I am pleased with your work these past few weeks. Edward returns home tomorrow, so he can take over your work while you have a rest. The day after, you can pull the express. I think a change of scenery will do you some good after today."

"Oh, thank you sir," James beamed proudly, and then Sir Topham Hatt left. He then turned to BoCo.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you, BoCo," he said, "I was wrong to judge you without really getting to know you."

"No harm done, James," BoCo said kindly.

All three are now good friends, although Bees have become a popular topic as of late. James would prefer to forget about them altogether.


	54. Wrong Road

Chapter 54: Wrong Road

There are two branchlines on The Island of Sodor: one run mainly by Thomas, and one run by Edward. Both are very important, but the tracks and bridges aren't strong enough to hold the weight of the heavier mainline engines, and thus engines like Gordon's and Henry's aren't allowed on them. But to hear Gordon talk, you would think that the order had been given for a different reason.

One day, Edward was shunting in the yard when he saw Gordon in a siding, sulking.

"It's not fair," he moaned.

"What's not fair?" Edward asked.

"Allowing branch line diesel drivers oversee main line trains," Gordon continued.

"Never mine, Gordon," Edward said, "I'm sure Boco will let you take his trucks sometimes."

Gordon was indignant.

"I would never take trucks! Nor would I let my engine go on branchlines."

" Why not? It would be a lovely change of scenery."

"Sir Topham Hatt would never allow it. Besides, I am far too important to allow my reputation be soiled like that."

"Didn't you give the same reason before you drove your engine into a ditch?"

Gordon, still sulking, quickly left.

Later that evening, the two were waiting at Knapford station to take their trains. Gordon always leaves first with the evening express, while Edward leaves a few minutes later with a branchline train. As they waited, so it happened.

Gordon, getting impatient, looked back towards the platform. He thought he saw his guard wave the green flag.

"Must be time to go," he thought to himself, "About time, too."

And with that he departed for the mainland. Unbeknownst to Gordon, it wasn't the guard he saw. A woman wearing a floppy green hat was saying goodbye to his friend, but because of the distance and time of night Gordon couldn't see it properly. When he heard about his mistake, he was most embarrassed.

"Oh great," he moaned, "Thomas will never let me hear the end of this."

By the time, he had returned, Edward was already late, and thus he left first. But the signalman hadn't been told of the change of plans, and thus Edward went along the mainline, while Gordon was sent on the branchline.

"Bother! Now I'm stuck here!"

And so, he was forced to spend the night at Brendam. Fortunately, a local inn nearby had a room for him, but he was still rather cross about the whole ordeal.

The next day, he was preparing for the journey back to Tidmouth when Bill and Ben came into the yard. Spying Gordon, they saw their chance for mischief and approached him.

"Say, Bill," said Ben, "What's this machine here?"

"It's Gordon's engine," said Billl.

"But it can't be," said Ben, "Gordon's engine is far too important to run on branchlines."

Gordon pretended not to notice.

"You're right," said Bill, "It must be some scrap metal. Let's get it to Crock's scrap yard so Reg can get rid of it immediately."

"No, we shouldn't make more work for him," said Ben, "Let's just push it into the sea!"

This made Gordon jump.  
"Stop!" he cried, "This is my engine."

But Bill and Ben paid him no mind, and continued to argue about what to do with "this lump of scrap iron" for several more minutes, until Boco arrived.

"Bill and Ben, stop torturing poor Gordon," he said, "The Clay Pits manager told me that you two are needed back there immediately."

"Yes, Boco," the twins said, and scampered off.

"Thank you, Boco," Gordon said, "For a second I thought that they were going to go through with it. How do you do it?"

"Ah, well," Boco said, "You just need to be firm with them."

Gordon now has great repsect for Boco, but is still wary about going on branchlines. Especially if he has to meet Bill and Ben!


	55. Edward's Exploit

Chapter 55: Edward's Exploit

Some important visitors were taking a tour of the island of Sodor, and had made their way to Edward's Branchline. Edward was to take them to Brendam, where Bill and Ben would take them to the China Clay Pits for a tour. But as he pulled out of the station, he found that his engine had trouble pulling the heavy train. Gordon, James, and Henry watched in amusement.

"Just look out how weak his engine is," Henry laughed.

"He'll never make it out of the station," James agreed.

"Utterly pathetic," said Gordon, "His engine should be preserved before it's too late."

Duck and Boco were horrified.

"Edward's engine might be old," said Duck, "but it's still useful."

"Quite right, Duck," Boco agreed, "Come on Edward, you can do it."

Slowly but surely, Edward struggled out of the station.

Bill and Ben were happy to have visitors, and once the visitors had taken pictures of them and their engines they took them to the Clay pits in a brake van special. They enjoyed their tour, and took so many pictures it made Bill and Ben dizzy.

At last it was time for them to leave, and Bill and Ben took them back to Brendam. By the time Edward had arrived, however, dark clouds began to gather overhead. By the time he had reached the next station, the rain had come bucketing down.

"Oh, dear," Edward said, "This can't be good. The rain will make it even harder to climb that hill."

And he was right. Too make matters worse, the engine's sanding gear jammed, and the guard had to ride in front to drop sand on the rails by hand. Then, just as it looked like they might make it, a loud bang was heard, and the train came to a halt.

They soon found the problem.

"One of the crank pins broke," said Edward, "We'll have to remove the siderod and practically limp to the top station. It won't be easy, but we'll have to manage. Otherwise, these people will miss their boat home."

It took a while to remove the siderods, but the visitors didn't mind all that much. Soon, they started off again. It wasn't easy, but Edward pushed onward. At last, they reached Knapford, tired, late, but triumphant. Sir Topham Hatt was at the platform, and he was not pleased.

"Edward! Do you not realize what time it is!" he snapped. He then turned to the visitors.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience," he said apologetically.

"Are you kidding?" said one of the passengers, "He was rather brave! Even after his engine broke down, he continued onwards without a second thought."

Edward just beamed proudly.

"Hmm, I see," said Sir Topham Hatt, "Very well, Edward. I shall let this slide, since the visitors were not bothered. But I would appreciate it if you did not make a habit out of this."

"Yes, sir," said Edward.

Edward returned to the engine driver's house that night, feeling very pleased with himself. The others had heard of his actions and remained respectively silent.


	56. Percy and Harold

Chapter 56: Percy and Harold

Percy loved his work on Thomas's branch line. A new harbor was being built, and the workmen needed stone for their building. Toby helped as well, but sometimes the stone cars were too heavy for his tram engine to take, leaving Percy to collect them himself. Percy didn't mind this, however, as it made him feel really useful. Sometimes Thomas would be there as well, but he was usually away taking care of the passenger trains.

"Well done, Percy," he would say to him when they met up, "Sir Topham Hatt is pleased with the progress we've made so far. Keep up the good work."

Percy was pleased.

However, not everything went smoothly. An airfield was nearby, and Percy could hear airplanes zooming to and fro, making an awful lot of noise. Percy got used to them in time, but the one he couldn't stand was the new helicopter.

"Silly thing," said Percy, "Why can't it go somewhere else."

One day, Percy passed by the airfield on his way to the harbor. As he waited for the signal to drop, he spotted man in a pilot's suit standing next to the helicopter.

"Hello," said Percy, "My name is Percy. What is your name?"

"Pleased to meet you," said the man, "My name is Harold."

"If you don't mind my asking," said Percy, "What are those things on top of your helicopter?"

"Those are its arms," said Harold, "They allow my helicopter to hover. It really is an amazing feeling. Don't you wish you could hover?"

"No thank you," said Percy, "I quite like my engine. Besides, I don't think I could handle it."

"Well, if you ask me," said Harold, "Railways are slow and out of date. Oh, look at the time! Nice to meet you, Percy, but I must go on patrol. Ta ta!"

And with that he climbed into the helicopter and hovered away. Percy was cross.

"Railways aren't out of date," he said, "We're too useful. Sir Topham Hatt says so."

Later, Percy was sent to help Toby at the quarry. He told him what Harold had said.

"Oh, those newcomers are always like that," said Toby, "Thinking they're better just because they have some new machine. Don't you worry, Percy, he'll settle down eventually."

Percy was still mad. Later he passed the airfield again. Harold was there, loading up supplies for the new harbor.

"Hey, Harold!" Percy called.

"Oh, hello there, Percy" said Harold, "What can I do for you?"

"How about a race to the harbor?" Percy asked, "If railways are so slow and out of date, then you should have no problem beating me."

"You're on!" said Harold. When Percy's signal went down, the two set off, and the race was on.

For the most part, the race was even, with neither one of them holding the lead for long. With the entrance to the harbor approaching, however, Percy decided to open the regulator all the way, and with one final whoosh of steam, he raced into the harbor.

For a second, Percy didn't know what to think.

"Oh dear," he said, "Have we lost? Now Harold will never stop teasing me."

But just then, he heard a familiar buzzing. He looked up, and sure enough Harold's helicopter came in and landed. Harold came and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Percy," he said, "And I'm sorry for calling your railway slow. Maybe it's my helicopter that needs a tune up."

The two shared a laugh, and became good friends. Later that evening, Percy was at a pub when a man clinked his glass. Everyone turned to him in anticipation.

"I hear that Percy here beat a helicopter in a race," he said, "And I've come up with a little song. I call it The Ballad of Percy and Harold:"

 _Said Harold to dear old Percy_

 _You are slow,_

 _Your railway is out of date_

 _And not much use,_

 _You should know._

 _But Percy, and his stone cars,_

 _Did the trip in record time,_

 _And, he beat the helicopter_

 _On the old branch line._

Everybody cheered, and Percy just smiled sheepishly. He loved the last line best of all.


	57. Percy's Promise

Chapter 57: Percy's Promise

Summer is the busiest time of the year on Sodor. People from all over the world flock to see the sights. The drivers on the railways don't mind, however, as they love taking tourists all along their lines.

One day, Thomas met Percy at the seaside station. The Vicar's Sunday school was having a day at the beach, and Thomas had taken them. The two watched as the children played in the sand and surf.

"I wish I could take passengers as well," said Percy, "But I have work to do at the harbor this afternoon."

"Well," said Thomas, "I'm busy this evening, but Sir Topham Hatt said that I could ask if you could take them back tonight."

Percy was pleased.

"Of course, I will," he said, "You can count on me."

Percy was excited, and couldn't stop thinking about it all afternoon. Later he met Harold at the airfield.

"Sorry I can't stay to chat, Percy," he said, "I'm on high alert."

"Why?" asked Percy.

"Storm warning for this evening," replied Harold, "I'm to make sure everybody is prepared. If I were you, I'd stay home tonight. Don't want to get caught in the storm."

But Percy wasn't worried.

"Don't you worry about me, Harold," he said, "As long as my engine has rails underneath its wheels, it can go anywhere in any weather. Goodbye."

And with that, he drove away. Later that day, he met Edward at the junction. He looked worried.

"You best be careful tonight, Percy," he warned, "There's a storm coming."

"A promise is a promise," thought Percy, "No matter what."

The children were having a lovely day, but it soon took a turn for the worse. The wind picked up, and it started to rain hard.

"I'm afraid that we will have to cut this outing short," said the vicar, "Everyone into the coaches, quickly."

And so they did. They were pleased to see Percy when he pulled into the station a few minutes later, and soon they were off for home. It was hard going, however, as the rain had made the rails wet and slippery. Percy found it hard to keep a grip, but they struggled on.

"I promised, I promised," he thought to himself. But trouble lay ahead. The line had flooded, and no matter how hard he applied the brakes, Percy's engine and its train skidded into the miniature lake. The water sloshed into the cab, putting out the fire. They were stranded.

Percy waded his way to the Brake van, and spoke with the guard.

"I need some of your floorboards, please," he said.

"But I just swept in here this morning," grumbled the guard. But he still helped Percy cut it up and bring it to the cab.

Soon, Percy got the fire back to full steam. Just as he was about to set off again, he heard a familiar buzzing. He looked up to see Harold's helicopter above, just as something dropped into his arms. Percy looked inside to find hot cocoa for everyone.

"Thank you, Harold," he called.

"Think nothing of it," Harold called back before flying away.

With everything set up, Percy forged onward. It took a while to get up to speed, but soon they were coasting down the branch line. At last, they reached the junction. Thomas was there, as well as Harold, the parents of the children, and Sir Topham Hatt.

"Well done, Percy," he beamed, "Because of your bravery, everyone shall get home safely. Harold here told me all about your escapade. He told me that he can beat you at a lot of things, but not at being a submarine. I don't know what you two get up to, but I do know that you are both really useful."

Percy just beamed wearily.


	58. Percy Takes the Plunge

Chapter 58: Percy Takes the Plunge

One day, Henry wanted to rest at Brendam docks, but found that the shed was occupied. Percy was telling Bill and Ben about the time that he had braved a storm to keep his promise to Thomas.

"The water poured into the cab, making my feet very wet," he told them, "But I forged on."

"Oh, Percy, you were brave," said Bill.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," said Percy, "After all, water is nothing to anyone with determination."

"Bill and Ben, what are you doing here?" Henry interrupted, "This shed is for Sir Topham Hatt's employees and their engines, not silly little private line workers like you two. Get back to the clay pits."

Bill and Ben did so, but shot Henry a rather ugly look. Percy was most upset.

"There's no need to be rude, Henry," he said, "After all, I invited them in here."

"You're even worse," Henry snorted, "'Water is nothing to anyone with determination.' Pah!"

It was soon time for Percy to go back to work. As he left he started to sing a little song.

"Once a man in charge of a train,

Was afraid of a few drops of rain."

Henry didn't think it was funny.

"No one will let me forget the time I drove my engine into a tunnel to keep it dry, will they?"

Later Percy was shunting trucks along the dockside when he saw Thomas nearby. He was looking at a board nearby.

"Danger," he read, "Engines must not pass this board. Danger means falling down something. I passed danger once and fell down a mine."

Percy looked out and squinted his eyes.

"I don't see a mine," Percy said. He did not realize that the foundations had sunk and the tracks now led directly into the sea. Despite not seeing any danger, Percy realized that it would be in his best interests to obey the sign.

"Whatever it is, it must be serious," he thought to himself, "I must not pass it."

But that was easier said than done. The next day Percy was shunting some trucks to the dock to load a waiting barge, but the tracks were slippery. Percy tried to apply the brakes, but it was too late. They slipped right past the board, and slid into the sea. Percy was not a very strong swimmer, and soon began to panic.

"Help, help!" he cried. Fortunately, a nearby workman heard him and helped him to safety, but the engine and its train could not be rescued until high tide

Sir Topham Hatt soon came to see what the commotion was.

"I am sorry, sir," Percy said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault, Percy," Sir Topham Hatt sighed, "But now we are down an engine. I'll see to it that those tracks are sanded immediately. We don't want any more accidents today."

It was night by the time they could retrieve Percy's engine. It was in no position to move under its own power, so Thomas shunted it onto the morning goods, where it would be dropped off at the works.

The next morning, Henry arrived to collect the train when he saw Percy off to the side, looking rather sad.

"Cheer up, Percy," he said kindly, "It wasn't your fault, and Victor will have your engine looking good as new in no time."

"Thanks Henry," Percy said, "But I don't think I want to be working at the harbor anytime soon."

"You never know," said Henry, "Oh well, I suppose we'll see the next time."

Percy sincerely hoped that there would never be a next time.


	59. A Bad Day for Sir Handel

Chapter 59: A Bad Day for Sir Handel

If one day you were to take the express, the only stop before the mainland would be at Crovan's Gate. Here the North-Western Railway meets the Skarloey Railway, a narrow- gauge line that runs into the hills and vallies. It is run by two engine drivers named Skarloey and Rheneas, who are as old as Toby. Their engines are old and in need of repairs, but they love them very much.

One day, Mr. Percival, the controller of the line, came to the engine driver's house to speak to them.

"Rheneas, your engine is due for an overhaul," he said, "Luckily, I have recently bought some new engines from the Mid Sodor Railway which closed down a while ago, and hired the old drivers from there to work as well. They shall do your work, while you may have some time off."

Rheneas was pleased, but Skarloey was sad.

"But sir," he began, "what about my engine? It needs an overhaul as well."

Mr. Percival sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Skarloey," he said sadly, "But I'm afraid we don't have the money to spare for two overhauls at the time. For now, we shall keep you and your engine on standby in case we need extra help. Until then, enjoy a paid vacation."

Skarloey was sad, but understood. The next day he saw Rheneas to the station. Rheneas had decided to go to Whales while on vacation and visit his twin, Dolgoch, who worked on the Talyllyn Railway.

"I hope to see you soon," he told his brother, "Say hello to Dolgoch and Talyllyn for me, will you?"

"Of course," said Rheneas, "and cheer up. I'm sure your engine will be in the works before you know it."

Soon Gordon drove into the station with the express. Rheneas boarded, and the train soon set off. As Skarloey waved goodbye, he couldn't help but feel that there would soon be trouble.

His worries proved to be true the next day, when the new engine drivers arrived. Their names were Peter Sam and Sir Handel. Peter Sam was a nice lad, but Sir Handel was rude and impatient.

"What a small house," Sir Handel snorted, "This will never do. And do they expect my engine to stay in that shed?"

"I think it's nice," said Peter Sam, "besides, they don't need a large house for three people, do they?"

But Sir Handel continued to complain.

"And who is that over there? They're so dirty. Keep away from my engine, will you?"

"Sssh! That's Skarloey, he's famous," said Peter Sam, "I am sorry, Skarloey. He's usually not like this, but we've lost somebody close to us recently, and it's been very hard for us since the old line closed down.

Skarloey felt bad for Peter Sam. Just then the yard manager came up.

"'Sir Handel, you're to take the next passenger train to the top station," he said. Sir Handel was livid.

"What? But I've just gotten here," he snorted, "Have Peter Sam do it, he'll love it."

"Sorry, Mr. Percival's orders," replied the yard manager.

Sir Handel crossly drove his engine to the carriage sheds. However, he was not pleased with what he saw.

"What is this?" he scoffed at the old coaches, "They expect passengers to ride in these cattle trucks? Whatever is the world coming too?"

There were several others in the shed who were getting the coaches ready for the run. They were Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemmima, and Beatrice, other employees of the railway. The first three were stewardesses, but Beatrice worked as a guard. They loved the old coaches and brakevan, and were offended to here Sir Handel say that.

"Oooh!" They cried, "What a horrid man!"

Sir Handel just grunted apathetically.

"It's just not what I'm used to," he huffed. After coupling the couches to his engine, he set off for Crovan's Gate.

Gordon was waiting for him when he arrived.

"Hello," said Sir Handel, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gordon, who are you?"

"My name is Sir Handel. Yes, I've heard about you. You're an express driver, aren't you? So am I, but I prefer nice bogie coaches, not these old cattle trucks you see here. Do you have proper coaches? Yes, I see that you do. We must chat again some time, but I must get going. Goodbye!"

Gordon was speechless!

The run went well for the first part, but then they reached the final hill. This was the steepest part of the line, and where Beatrice enacted the plan. She gently applied the brakes and kept them hard on, slowing the train to a slow stop. Sir Handel felt the train start to slide down the hill.

"Oh no you don't," he grumbled, "It took too much effort to get this train up the hill, and I won't go through it again."

It took a lot of coal and water, but at last they reached the top and coasted to the last station. Sir Handel was hoping for a rest, but the Stationmaster came up and derailed his plans.

"Leave the train here," he said, "Peter Sam will be along to bring the passengers home. You are to go to the slate quarry and bring a train to Crovan's Gate."

This sent Sir Handel over the edge.

"Trucks!" he roared, "TRUCKS! FIRST I HAVE TO PULL CATTLE TRUCKS, THEN THAT GUARD ALMOST MAKES ME LATE, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO PULL TRUCKS! NEVER! SO THERE!"

He was so caught up in his tirade that he accidentally hit the throttle, opening it up all the way. His engine shot off like a rocket, derailing at the points.

"Uh, told you?" Sir Handel said meekly.

Skarloey arrived with the breakdown train, while Peter Sam collected the passengers. Mr. Percival was there, and he gave a short but blunt message to Sir Handel.

"We shall discuss this later."

That evening, as Sir Handel drove his engine into the shed, he found Mr. Percival was waiting for him, looking rather cross.

"I don't know how you did things on the Mid Sodor Railway," he said, "But on my railway, my employees do as they are told. Your behavior today was most unprofessional. As punishment, you are hereby suspended for a week. Perhaps that will be enough time for you to think about how to improve you attitude."

And with that, he walked sternly away, leaving Sir Handel to stew in his thoughts.


	60. Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady

Chapter 60: Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady

Because of Sir Handel's rude behavior, he was suspended for a week until he calmed down. Peter Sam was left to run the line as a result. Skarloey helped as much as he could, but Mr. Percival didn't want to push his engine's limits, so he was mostly regulated to shunting and light goods work. Peter Sam didn't mind, however, as he enjoyed the work. Sir Handel couldn't understand it.

"Anyone would think that he wanted to work," he huffed indignantly.

"All respectable engine drivers do," said Skarloey, "I wish I could help more, Peter Sam. Keep up the good work."

Peter Sam was excited, and barely heard Skarloey as he set off to get his next train. Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice quickly grew fond of him, as he never insulted their coaches or brakevan. They had a good run, but were several minutes late on the return journey. Henry was not amused.

"You shouldn't dawdle," Henry told him, "I can't be kept waiting for you, I have a schedule to keep. Next time you're late I shall leave you and your passengers behind."

With that, he drove crossly out of the station. This made Peter Sam worry.

But he soon forgot about it, and was twice as cheerful the next day. As he left the station, he started to sing a song:

 _I'm Peter Sam,_

 _I'm running this line._

 _I'm Peter Sam,_

 _I'm running this line._

"What fun it all is," he thought as he continued down the line, taking in the gorgeous scenery.

They soon reached the top station of Skarloey. Every day they stopped for an hour so the passengers can enjoy the lake and waterfall, as well as drinks and snacks from the refreshment lady. She was a kind woman and a friend of everybody on the railway. Peter Sam and Beatrice always bought something from her and enjoyed a light snack in the van before it was time to leave. This time, however, Peter Sam was anxious to get back so that they wouldn't miss Henry's connection. The hour seemed to go on forever, until at long last it was time to go. The Refreshment Lady always came home on their train, but today something went wrong.

Nobody knows for sure what happened. Beatrice claims that Peter Sam was too impatient, while Peter Sam claims he was sure he heard a whistle. But whatever happened, the Refreshment Lady was left behind.

Fortunately, Beatrice quickly put on the brakes, bringing the train to a stop.

"What's going on?" Peter Sam grumbled when she came up to the cab.

"You left too early," Beatrice scolded, "And left The Refreshment Lady behind."

Peter Sam did feel foolish, and quickly backed the train to the last station. The Refreshment Lady crossly entered the last coach, and the train set off once more.

"Oh dear," said Peter Sam sadly, "We're sure to miss Henry now."

To his relief, however, they managed to get back just in time.

"Not bad youngster," Henry said loftly. But Peter Sam's worries were far from over, as The Refreshment lady stormed up to him, red in the face and fit to burst.

"What are you playing at by leaving me behind?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry," Peter Sam said sadly, "But I didn't want Henry to leave without my passengers."

The Refreshment Lady laughed.

"You silly man," she said, "Henry can't leave without your passengers. He's a guaranteed connection."

Now it was Peter Sam's turn to be cross.

"Well!" he said, "Where's that Henry?"

But Henry had already left, leaving Peter Sam to stew in his anger.


	61. Old Faithful

Chapter 61: Old Faithful (Yes, I went with the title from The Railway Series book instead of the episode, because the episode's name is bland and kind of stupid)

A week went by before Sir Handel could work again. Peter Sam had fallen ill, so Sir Handel had to take the train. It was market day, and the coaches were full to the brim. The stewardesses didn't trust Sir Handel, and kept giving him death glares until the train departed. Sir Handel tried to get on their good side, but they would have none of it. The ride went smoothly, but not for long. A herd of sheep had strayed onto the line, and Sir Handel had to brake quickly. Agnes was serving tea to the passengers at the time, and it spilled all over her dress. She was livid.

"He did that on purpose!" she scowled, "I'll make him pay!"

"Uh, miss, is there any tea left?"

"Stow it, I'm not in the mood!"

When the train reached the final slope, she put her plan into action. As the train climbed the hill, she used the emergency brake in the coach to slow the train down. It made the journey. Sir Handel realized what had happened quickly.

"Bother that stewardess," he grumbled, "I've apologized for my remarks, and yet they still play tricks on me for something that wasn't my fault."

Then, just as they started to head down, Agnes released the brakes, sending the train rocketing down before detaching the coaches. Beatrice braked the train, but Sir Handel had to jump out quickly as his engine fell over on its side at the bottom curve.

As no one could bring the breakdown train at the time. Butch the tow truck driver gave Sir Handel a ride back to the yard. Mr. Percival was waiting there for them.

"I'm sorry about this, sir," said Sir Handel, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Don't worry, Sir Handel, Beatrice phoned me and explained what happened," Mr. Percival sighed, "But your engine will be out of work for quite some time, and we don't have anyone else to bring the passengers home. I suppose I better call the bus depot and see if they can Bertie."

"Excuse me, sir," said Skarloey, "But maybe I can do it? I should be able to get my engine up to steam quick enough.

Mr. Percival though for a minute.

"Very well, Skarloey," he said, "But be careful. If your engine fails there'll be no one left to take the train."

Skarloey was ready soon, and set off to collect the train. He was not pleased with Agnes, who was trying to hide behind Jemmima.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Agnes," he said crossly, "You could have hurt your passengers."

"I'm sorry, Skarloey," Agnes whimpered, "but Sir Handel-"

"Could've been seriously hurt because of you," Skarloey interrupted, "All because of something that was out of his control. Mr. Percival shall speak with you tonight."

Skarloey pushed the train to the last station, then ran his train around front for the return journey. The journey went well, but Skarloey could not help but worry. He kept hearing a rattling noise somewhere, but couldn't figure out where.

"I'll have to look at it once we get home," he thought, but he never got the chance. Without warning the cab spring popped, tilting the engine to the right and nearly throwing Skarloey out of the cab. Skarloey stopped the train, and all the passengers climbed out to see what was the matter. Skarloey sadly told them.

"Well that's torn it," said Beatrice, "I'll call for a bus immediately."

"No!" Skarloey said bravely, "We're not too far now, and my engine can still run."

"Are you sure? It seems pretty dangerous to me."

"Rheneas wouldn't give up, and neither shall I. I'll bring this train home even if it's the last thing I do."

Seeing that Skarloey wouldn't back down, Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, Beatrice, and the passengers returned to the train, and once they were all settled Skarloey set off. It was hard going, and Skarloey nearly fell out several times, but they struggled on.

Meanwhile, Mr. Percival was waiting at Crovan's Gate with James, who was to take the passengers home. Mr. Percival paced the platform, constantly checking the clock.

"He should've been back by now," Mr. Percival sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea."

Just then, they heard a familiar whistle, and in cam Skarloey's engine, tilted to one side, and the train. All of the passengers sang Skarloey's praises, and James just smiled proudly as he drove out of the station.

Later that night, Mr. Percival visited the sheds. Skarloey was there, giving his engine a good cleaning.

"You were right, sir," he sighed sadly, "Old engines just doesn't run like the new ones can. I guess it's time for old faithful here to be put in a muesuem."

Mr. Percival smiled.

"They can if they're mended, Skarloey," he said, "and that's what will happen to yours. You've showed me that just because its old doesn't mean its fragile. As for you, I think a nice long vacation is in order. You deserve it."

Skarloey just beamed proudly. The next day, Skarloey's engine was sent to the Steamworks, while Skarloey decided to head over to the Talyllyn Railway. Although Peter Sam and Sir Handel have to work twice as hard now, they're happy with their new life, and long for Skarloey to return.

As for Agnes, Mr. Percival suspended her for a month and told her that he will fire her if she ever does something like that again. Agnes now regrets her action, and hopes that Sir Handel will forgive her. I think it serves her right, don't you?

A/N: Well, another short story arc come to a close. Now that my semester is over, I'll hopely be able to write more, but I make no promises. Also, keep an eye out for something… special coming soon.


	62. Harvey to the Rescue

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week, but I had a bit of writer's block. Anyway, with my next big project starting soon I don't want to start any big storylines, so for right now I'm just going to keep things simple and adapt a few smaller stories. Starting with one of my favorite season six episodes!

Chapter 62: Harvey to the Rescue

The island of Sodor has many different engines that run on its railways. From tank engines like Thomas's, big tender engines like Gordon's, too even narrow gauge engines that run the Skarloey Railway. However, there are times when an engine appears that looks nothing like anyone has ever seen.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt had called his employees to the docks for a special announcement. With him was a strong looking man. Overhead, Cranky was using his crane to unload an unusual engine onto the tracks. It looked like a steam engine, but had a crane sticking out form the top of its boiler.

"This is Harvey," said Sir Topham Hatt, "I have hired him to operate this new crane engine. With it, we will no longer need to fetch the breakdown train when there is an emergency, as this crane engine will be able to do the work faster and much more efficiently."

Harvey just smiled.

"Hello there, everyone," he said. A few of them waved back, but the others were still awed by the machine.

"The railway board will be here tomorrow to ensure that it is safe for use," Sir Topham Hatt continued, "If they approved, then both Harvey and this crane will become permanent members of this railway."

With that, he dismissed everyone to do their work. Most of the employees got along with Harvey, but others were not convinced that the new engine would be useful. That night, there was a big discussion about it in the driver's house.

"I honestly cannot believe that Sir Topham Hatt would ever waste money on a purchase like that," said Gordon.

"Agreed," said James, "All that crane of his will do is get in the way."

"Sir Topham Hatt should sell it to the scrap yards before it causes any harm," Henry concluded.

Harvey had overheard what they had said and felt very sad. Thomas and Edward saw this and went over to try and cheer him up.

"Don't mind them," said Thomas kindly, "They're always like this with new engines. They're good people, but quick to jump to conclusions."

"Indeed," said Edward, "Once you show them how useful you and your crane are, they'll come around."

This cheered Harvey up a bit, but he couldn't help but think about what the others had said.

The next day, James was taking some coal trucks to the main station. He was not happy at all.

"I should be taking a passenger train, not these dirty trucks," he groaned, "All of this coal dust will surely ruin my engine's paintwork, and that would never do."

He was so busy grumbling that He didn't notice that a bad bit of track lay ahead. By the time that he did, it was too late. James's engine skidded off the rails and landed in a muddy ditch.

James wasn't hurt, but his engine was a good distance away from the track.

Back at the yards, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Harvey.

"James has had an accident, and I need you to go there straight away to clear up the mess."

Harvey, knowing that this was serious, rushed into action. He found James at the bottom of the ditch, blocking Bertie from getting through.

"Don't worry, James," Harvey called, "We'll have you straightened out in no time."

"Fat chance," muttered James.

It took a while, as the trucks had to be cleared away first. Fortunately, the crane could reach further than the breakdown train's, and they were able to get it attached to the rear buffer of James's engine. It took a few minutes, but soon enough the train was back on the tracks. James just remained silent and embarrassed.

That night, Sir Topham Hatt came to the Driver's House.

"Good work today, Harvey" he said, "The Railway Board were on Bertie's bus and saw everything. They have approved your engine for work. You are a Really Useful Driver.

Harvey beamed proudly.

Sir Topham Hatt then spoke severely to Gordon, James, and Henry.

"I have heard from Edward that you three have been making rude remarks about Harvey's engine," he said sternly, "Well I believe he has proven today that it is not a waste of money. As punishment for your behavior, you shall be shunting your own trains from now on until I can trust you to behave."

Gordon, James, and Henry blushed in embarrassment, while Harvey just beamed proudly.


	63. Special Attraction

Chapter 63: Special Attraction

One day, Percy was sitting in the driver house eating breakfast when Toby came in. He was looking very happy.

"The seaside village is having a festival today," he said, "and my engine is to be a special attraction. People will be allowed to climb into the cab, and I can show them how it works."

"Congratulations, Toby," said Percy, "I wish I could go, but I'm needed here."

After a quick breakfast Toby headed out. It would take some time to reach the seaside station, but Toby didn't mind. He enjoyed the ride, and thought about how lovely it would be for people to admire his engine.

"She really is a beautiful piece of machinery," he thought to himself, "It's been quite some time since she's had so many admirers."

After an hour, he finally reached the seaside village. Toby had expected several people to direct him to where he needed to park his engine, but all he saw was a single man, looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Toby," said the man, "But we overbooked for the festival. I'm afraid there's no room for you and your engine. There's nothing I can do."

Toby's smile soon turned into a frown.

"Oh," he sighed, "I see. I suppose I better get going then."

And with that he drove sadly back to the station.

Percy was back at the station waiting for work when Toby came back. Percy could see that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Toby?"

Toby told him all about what had happened at the seaside village. Before Percy could say anything, however, Sir Topham Hatt came over.

"Percy, I need you to go to the harbor immediately," he told him, "Bulstrode the barge skipper is causing trouble, and I need you to sort it all out."

Percy was puzzled.

"Who is Bulstrode?" he asked.

"I've heard of him," Toby said, "The quarry company hired him to transport stone to places where our rails can't go with water. He's rude and never stops moaning, and gives everybody he meets a headache."

Percy was not looking forward to meeting him.

Toby was right about Bulstrode. At the harbor, he was getting impatient waiting for his barge to get loaded, and took his anger out on the workmen.

"Why has my barge not been loaded yet?" he snapped, "I thought this railway was supposed to be efficient, but at this rate I'll be here all day."

"We can't load your barge because the trucks aren't in the right place," said a workman, "And we can't move the trucks without an engine. So shut your mouth and be patient."

But Bulstrode continued to groan until Percy arrived.

"The trucks on dock three need to be brought here so that their stone can be loaded into Bulstrode," he thought, "Please bring them here so that we can finally be rid of this menace."

Percy was happy to help, but trouble lay ahead. The rails leading to Bulstrode's dock were slippery, and as Percy shunted the trucks closer he found that he could not stop.

"Oh dear," he thought, "I hope the buffers will stop me."

But the buffers were old, and fell away as the trucks fell of the rails and into the hull of Bulstrode's barge. Fortunately, Percy managed to stop his engine before it fell over as well. Bulstrdoe, however, was not as lucky. He had just enough time to jump before his barge submerged, and was now splashing in the water.

"Help! Help!" he spluttered, "I'm sinking!"

Fortunately, a workman was fast enough and threw him a lifer preserver. Once Bulstrode had grabbed it, the workman pulled him to safety.

It took a long time for the salvage cranes to clean up the mess. Once all the trucks had been cleared, the dock manager inspected the damage.

"I'm afraid that the hull is beyond repair," said the quarry manager, "But I have an idea of what can be done with the wreckage. As for you, Bulstrode, I would like to see you in my office."

Bulstrode gulped. He did not like the sound of that.

Later that evening, Percy came in to the house to see Toby cooking dinner for him and Henrietta.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't be in the festival, Toby," he told him, "I think your tram engine is splendid/

"That's alright, Percy," Toby replied, "Besides, even without people admiring it, I know that it will always be a special attraction."

And with that, Percy joined them for dinner

The barge was towed to the beach and used as a playground for children, never to float again. As for Bulstrode, he was fired from his job and wound up working as a fish seller. That really gave him something to complain about! But it serves him right.


	64. Trucks and Inclines

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything.

Chapter 64: Trucks and Inclines

Work had been hard on the Skarloey Railway. Ever since Skarloey's engine had been sent for an overhaul, and Skarloey went on vacation, Sir Handel and Peter Sam had more work than before. In order to decrease their workload, Mr. Percival bought a new diesel engine, as well as a new employee to run it. The man's name was Rusty. He was a friendly man, and always willing to help out. Sadly, the diesel wasn't very fast, and thus could not keep to the workload of the passenger trains and important slate trains. Thus, Rusty kept mostly to maintenance work. Peter Sam didn't mind the extra work, but Sir Handel sure did. He liked Rusty, but felt that nothing had changed by his being here.

"Every day it's the same thing," he grumbled, "As soon as we come in with one train, we immediately need to leave with another. At least on The Mid Sodor Railway, when there were only three of us, the work was divided equally. No offense, Rusty, but it seems your presence has not helped us at all."

Peter Sam was shocked.

"Nonsense, Sir Handel," he scolded, "Besides, it's good that we're kept busy. If you will recall, our old line shut down because we weren't busy enough. It may be tiring, but it keeps us working."

He then turned to Rusty.

"I am sorry about him, Rusty," he said, "He always gets himself worked up into one of these moods and complains about whatever comes to mind. He'll settle down eventually."

Rusty smiled, and assured Peter Sam that he was not offended.

Sadly, Sir Handel didn't settle down. He complained about the workload until everybody got tired of it. One day, Gordon was passing by the yard when he saw Sir Handel shunting crossly.

"It's not fair," Sir Handel grumbled, "First Mr. Percival overworks us, and then he makes me shunt my own train. It's a disgrace."

Gordon was sympathetic.

"Our controllers just don't understand our feelings," he told Sir Handel, "Now if you were sick," he continued with a wink, "You wouldn't have to work all day, now would you?"

Sir Handel saw what Gordon meant.

"Oooh," he said, "I see. What a clever idea. I shall try it tomorrow."

The next day, when the yard manager came to give them their jobs, Sir Handel started to moan.

"I don't feel well," he groaned, "My stomach aches, and my head hurts."

The yard manager allowed him to go back to bed. Meanwhile, Peter Sam had to cover his trains, as well as his own. He didn't mind, though, and coupled some slate trucks before his coaches. Once he reached the top station, he left the coaches on a siding and left for the quarry.

The Skarloey Railway quarry uses a special machine called an incline. Using gravity, it sends a line of loaded trucks down the line, while bringing empty ones up. However, what no one knew that the winch was getting rusty, and was liable to break at any second.

As Peter Sam waited at the bottom for his train, it happened. One minute, everything was normal. The next, the winch broke, sending the cars plummeting towards him. Peter Sam didn't have enough time to jump clear, and was buried underneath a pile of broken trucks and slate.

Rusty was up the line when he heard what had happened. Without a second thought he rushed to the scene, horrified about the results.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed, "Peter Sam, are you okay?"

"I think my ankle may be sprained, but other than that I'm okay" Peter Sam called back.

"Don't worry, Peter Sam," Rusty said, "We'll soon have you out."

It took a while, but at long last Peter Sam was free. But while he was okay, minus a sprained ankle, his engine was a wreck. Its frame was dented, it's dome cracked, and its funnel bent.

"Thank you, Rusty," Peter Sam sighed as he limped sadly home.

At the sheds, Sir Handel consoled him as best he could.

"I'm sorry about your accident, Peter Sam," he empathized, "I've always thought that the winch needed to be replaced. I always keep back by the entrance to be safe."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Peter Sam spluttered.

"I didn't think," Sir Handel said.

"You never do!" Mr. Percival said sternly, "You can start now while you do Peter Sam's jobs as well as your own. That will teach you to misbehave."

Sir Handel did start to think. About Gordon, and how he would pay him out.


	65. Duncan

Disclaimer: I have never owned Thomas and Friends and I never will.

Chapter 65: Duncan

Skarloey had enjoyed his vacation, but was glad to be home. Rusty was there to greet him, and the two had a nice chat.

"He seems like a nice person," Skarloey thought.

Meanwhile, Peter Sam was sulking. His leg had gotten much better, but Mr. Percival still refused to let him out to do any work.

"A few more days of rest will do you good," Mr. Percival told him, "But don't worry, I have a surprise that should cheer you right up."

Peter Sam was pleased.

"Oh, thank you sir. What is it?"

The surprise was Skarloey. Rusty quickly shunted his engine into the shed, while Skarloey went over to Peter Sam.

"Oh, I am glad that you are back," Peter Sam said, "Sir Handel missed you as well, although he won't admit it. I see that you've met Rusty."

"Yes, I have," Skarloey said, "He seems like a nice guy."

"Oh, he is. But I can't say the same about Duncan."

"Who is Duncan?"

"He's a new driver who was hired after my accident at the quarry. He's a hard worker, and I'm sure he means well, but he's rather rude and stubborn. He drives his engine down the line like it's a pop star. We call him rock n' roll."

"I understand," said Skarloey.

Just then the alarm range. The yard manager came over.

"I hate to bother you Skarloey, but there's an emergency," he said, "Duncan has gotten his engine stuck in the tunnel, and you need to get him and his passengers out."

Skarloey didn't mind. He wanted to give his engine a good run, and looked forward to meeting Duncan. He collected some trucks and workman and headed up the line. Along the way he marveled at the old sights that he missed.

"It's wonderful and nice and smooth the rails are now," he thought, "They've mended all of the bumps along the line. Rusty must have helped with that."

It wasn't long before they reached the scene. They found the brake coach poking out the end of the tunnel. On the other end, the passengers and the guard were trying to clear away the rocks to make an opening, whilst Duncan sat there and grumbled.

"I'm a plain, blunt man," he complained, "I speak as I find. Tunnels should be tunnels, and not rabbit holes. This railway is no good at all."

"Rubbish," said the guard, "These tunnels are perfect for engines whose drivers don't rock and roll. Besides, if you would help us clear this mess we could have gotten moving already."

It took a long time to clear away the mess, but at long last Duncan's train was free. Duncan was being stubborn, so Skarloey had to push the whole train all the way home.

That night, Mr. Percival spoke sternly to Duncan.

"You are a very naughty engine driver," he scolded, "That tunnel is perfectly fine, it is you who is the problem. Your engine got stuck there because of your careless control. If your behavior continues, then you will find yourself demoted to cleaner before you can say bust my buffers."

He then walked sternly away. Duncan was speechless, and remained silent for the rest of the evening.


	66. Rock n Roll

Chapter 66: Rock n' Roll

One day, Skarloey and Rusty were talking in the yard.

"You've done marvelous work repairing the old rails," Skarloey said, "If it weren't for all of these familiar faces and places, I would've thought I was on a different railway."

"I'm glad you're pleased," Rusty laughed, "Mr. Percival said that we should mend the rails so well that he wouldn't recognize where he is. So, we did, and you didn't, if you know what I mean."

"I do indeed," said Skarloey. He had become quite fond of Rusty.

"Our work isn't done quite yet," Rusty said, "There's still one bad bit, just before the first station. It's rather easy to derail there, especially if you drive as bad as Duncan."

Just then, Duncan drove in. He had been working at the quarry all morning, and had heard the last bit of their conversation.

"What's that about me?" He grunted, "I'm a plain-speaking man, and I believe in plain speaking. Speak up."

Rusty told Duncan about the bad bit of track, but Duncan just laughed.

"I used to work in a factory," he sniffed, "I know about bad track. I don't need some dirty diesel driver to tell me what to do. Either do something useful or buzz off."

And with that, Duncan left to fetch his next train, leaving a hurt Rusty behind with Skarloey to soothe his feelings.

Duncan was in a bad mood. He roughly coupled his engine to the coaches, then drove roughly to the platform. James was there, not looking at all amused.

"You're late," he snapped, "We big engines can't be kept waiting for you."

"I know," Duncan complained, "It's Rusty's fault. He tries to teach me useless information, and then he leaves me to fetch my own coaches."

"You poor soul," James sympathized, "I know all about how troublesome diesel drivers can be. One caused trouble in the yard a while ago, but I soon sent him packing."

Just then James's guard blew his whistle, and James drove out of the station.

Duncan was impressed. He didn't know that James was lying. All the way to the next station he chanted "Send Rusty packing! Send Rusty packing!" Rocking his engine about as he did so.

It wasn't long before they were close to the first station. Duncan was pleased.

"Nothing's happened! Nothing's happened!" He chortled. "Silly old Rusty, but clever me."

But then there was trouble. Just as they approached the final bend, the front wheels slipped off the rails and onto the ballast. The train was stuck.

"Oh dear," Duncan grumbled, "I should've listened to Rusty. Now we're stuck."

Rusty and Skarloey were relaxing in the yard when they heard the news. Rusty was not pleased when he was told to save him.

"After all that he said to me?" he snorted. "Forget it! I've tried to be nice to him, but all he's done is call me names. He is on his own."

Skarloey was shocked by Rusty's attitude.

"I am ashamed of you, Rusty," he said, "Duncan may have been rude to you, but that is no excuse to refuse to help him. Besides, he's not the only one stranded out there. Think about his passengers."

Rusty sighed.

"You're right, Skarloey," he said, "I'll be over there right away.

Rusty soon reached the scene of the accident. It took some time, but at long last, they managed to get the engine rerailed. Rusty helped them to the next station, then set back off for home.

That night at the house, Duncan spoke to Rusty.

"Thank you for helping me today, Rusty," he said, "I'm sorry I was rude to you. I wish more people were like you. Let's be friends."

"Sounds good to me," Rusty replied, "We'll mend that bad bit of rail first thing tomorrow."


	67. Donald's Duck

Chapter 67: Donald's Duck

Duck had been working for the North-Western Railway for a long time. He was so efficient at shunting that the trains ran like clockwork. But although he enjoys his job as station pilot, he longs for a change.

His chance soon came. He was in the sheds one morning, preparing his engine for the day's work, when Sir Topham Hatt came over to see him.

"Duck, I am pleased with your work in the yard, and feel that you deserve a reward. I'm reopening the line from Tidmouth to Arlesburgh, but I need someone to run it. Would you like to?"

"Oh, yes please, sir," said Duck. Thus, Duck took control of the line. It ran along the coast of Sodor until it reached a harbor at the end of the line. Although it is not as big as Brendam Docks, it is still important. Duck loved coasting down the line, exploring every twist and turn in the track. To Duck, it was paradise.

It wasn't all fun and games, however. Work still needed to be done, and there was lots of it. A new station was being built at the port, and Duck was kept busy taking supplies and workmen to and from the site. Bertie was brought into look after the passengers, while some of the other engine drivers were called into help. The work took a long time, but they all enjoyed working together.

Late one night, Duck and Donald were talking in their room. Well, Duck was talking, while Donald was trying to get some sleep. But Duck would not stop talking about how much getting this branchline meant to him.

"Having this line means that Sir Topham Hatt knows that he can depend on me," he went on.

"Ooch aye," groaned Donald, really wishing he would stop talking and go to sleep.

"And how could he not? I'm Great Western, and…"

"Quack Quack!" Donald snapped. Duck was taken aback.

"Pardon me?" He asked.

"You heard me! Quack Quack, that's all I hear. Your nickname suits you, Duck, cause you won't shut up! I'm surprised you haven't laid an egg yet. Now, some of us are trying to sleep, now stop yapping and do the same!"

With that, Donald flipped over in his bed and went to sleep. He didn't mean to snap at him, but his emotions got the better of him. Duck fell silent, and soon fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Toby saw that Duck was upset about something.

"What's the matter, Duck?" he asked kindly.

"Donald said that I quack last night," he told Toby sadly, "And that I won't stop talking. Do I talk too much, Toby?"

Toby smiled kindly.

"I don't think so," he said, "And I love hearing your stories about The Great Western Railway. But if you want to pay Donald out, I have an idea."

He whispered it to Duck, who smiled deviously.

"That is good," he told Toby, "I'll do it tonight."

Later that night, while the others were asleep, Duck snuck into the shed and placed something in the water tank of Donald's engine. Then, he quietly crept back to the house.

The very next day, while Donald went to fill his engine's water tank, he got a surprise.

'Well, bless me soul," he cried, "What do we have here?"

There, swimming in the tank, was a little duckling.

"I bet I know who's behind this," chuckled Donald. The duckling was rather tame, and took an instant liking to Donald. Donald shared his lunch with her, and let her ride in the cab with him. Percy, Toby, and Duck loved to tease him about it, but he took no notice.

However, that night, Donald placed something underneath Duck's pillow. He was a heavy sleeper, and did not wake, making his prank rather easy to pull off.

The next day, Duck awoke to find his pillow was rather hard. He reached underneath it and was rather surprised to pull out an egg!

"Well I'll be," he snickered. Donald, meanwhile, slowly awoke to see that his prank had gone off without a hitch.

"Well, well, well," he chortled, "You must have laid it in the night, Duck."

"Alright, alright," Duck said, "You win. I'm sorry for talking so much. I guess I let the whole thing go to my head."

"It's alright, Duck," Donald replied, "And I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to tell you to shut up, I was just so tired."

The two are now good friends, and run the branchline with Douglas. As for the duckling, she now resides at Tidmouth Hault, where she can watch all the trains drive through. She always makes sure to wave hello to Donald when he passes through. The stationmaster named her Dilly, but everyone else prefers to call her Donald's Duck.


	68. Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 68: Escape

One morning Edward was talking to Trevor in the yard when Douglas came through with a goods train. He saw Edward and thought that he wasn't doing any work.

"Get a move on, Edward," he said crossly, "Stop gossiping in the sun when there's work to be done."

This made Edward cross. Later, he met Douglas at the water tower as he was filling his engine's tender.

"Trevor and I are old friends, and we haven't had a chance to talk in a long time," he said, "Besides, I only stopped for a minute. If I want to talk to my friends, I have the right."

"Well, you could at least finish your job first," Douglas huffed crossly.

"Besides," Edward continued, "You and Trevor have a lot in common as well."

"Oh really?" Douglas said, "Like what."

"Unemployment," Edward said quietly.

Douglas almost jumped out of his shoes.

"Don't say that word!" He said, "Ye know it makes me uncomfortable."

"It's like that for Trevor to," Edward said, "His traction engine was going to be scrapped, and he would've been out of a job, but the Vicar bought it, and hired him to help out around the orchard. He also does a lot to help us around the yards. Without him, it would be a mess."

"Well, ye got me there," Douglas conceded.

"All the same," Edward sighed, "We do need another engine driver to help us around here."

"Aye," said Douglas, "And quickly. Anyway, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. All of this extra work has been gettin' to me."

"It's alright, Douglas," Edward said, "Sadly, it seems that we may have to put up with it for a little longer. Steam engines aren't easy to come by these days. Well, I must get to my next train. Goodbye."

And with that, Edward departed, leaving Douglas to think about their conversation.

Later that night, Douglas had to take a goods train to the mainland. In recent years, steam was slowly disappearing from British Railways, leaving their yards almost solely inhabited by Diesels. None of the steam engine drivers enjoy coming here, as the yards always seem so dark and menacing.

Douglas had just shunted his trucks into a siding. He was just about to leave when, suddenly…

PSSSSST!

Douglas stopped.

"What was that?"

The PSSSSSSSSSSSSST! Came again.

"Who's there?" Douglas asked, his voice quivering.

At last, a voice spoke up.

"Are you an employee of the North-Western Railway?"

"Aye, and proud of it."

Just then, two people came out from behind a rusting engine. They were both dirty, and looked like they hadn't eaten in a while. The smaller one looked to be about 10 years old, but the older one looked to be at least 20.

"I'm Oliver, and this is my little brother Toad. Our steam engine ran out of coal, and we have nowhere else to go."

"But what are you doing here? This is no place for a steam engine."

"Escaping," Oliver said sadly.

"From what?"

"Unemployment. I used to drive this engine for The Great Western Railway, but once British Railways abolished steam, I've been out of a job. Without it, I can't care for my little brother. When I heard that my old engine was to be scrapped, I tried to make a break for Sodor. But you can see how that worked out for us."

Douglas could see that the two were desperate and on the verge of tears. Then he remembered Edward's story about helping Trevor.

"I'll help you sneak her out," said Douglas, "All we need to do is make it look like we're taking it away for scrap."

Oliver smiled, and all three of them got to work. They took off some parts from the engine and stored it in the brakevan that they were taking with it. Lastly, they wrote scrap all over the engine and brakevan. Afterwards, Oliver and Toad joined Douglas in the cab.

"No time to turn my engine around," Douglas said, "I'll have to drive us back tender first."

And with that the cavalcade set off. However, just before they reached the exit…

"Hey!" shouted a passing diesel driver, "We've got a break out over here. Don't let them get away!"

An alarm was sounded, and a foreman signaled for them to stop.

"Don't worry," Douglas whispered to Oliver, "I'll handle this."

"What do we have here?" asked the foreman, "A Great Western engine, and a brakevan as well. You can't take these."

"Oh, but we can," Douglas said, "We're moving these somewhere safe until it's time to scrap them. Look, we haven't damaged them in anyway."

The Foreman eyed the pieces of rolling stock suspiciously. Oliver and Toad held their breath.

"Alright," the foreman said at last, "Everything seems in order. Off you go."

At last, they left the yard and headed for Sodor.

"That was a close one," Douglas sighed in relief.

"We've been through worse," Oliver said. As they continued their journey, they began to talk about their lives.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, how did you end up taking care of Toad here?"

Oliver looked down sadly.

"Our parents died a few years ago," he said sadly, "And we didn't have any other relatives for him to go to. My job was well paying, and I gave him as good of a life as I could. But when they stopped using steam engines, I was cut from the job. After that, life just took a turn for the worse, and we struggled to get by. When I heard about your railway, I figured that was our last chance to turn our life around. So, we packed our things, snuck into the yard, stole our engine and a brakevan, and drove like our lives depended on it, depending on sympathetic signalmen to hide our engine in sidings. We ran out of coal and water a while ago, and have been hiding ever since."

"Well, don't you worry," Douglas said, "I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt will be happy to hire you."

It wasn't long before they reached Crovan's Gate.

"I'll leave your engine in a siding, and talk to Sir Topham Hatt," said Douglas, before taking out his wallet. "Here. This will be enough for you two to buy a decent breakfast at the station café. I'll be back this afternoon."

"Thank you, Douglas," Oliver said. With that, Douglas drove his engine back to the sheds.

Once there, he told everyone about Oliver.

"Sir Topham Hatt must be told at once," said James.

"I propose that Douglas be the one to tell him," said Gordon.

"Well, here I am," said Sir Topham Hatt, appearing almost out of nowhere, "So what do you need to tell me?"

"Erm, beg pardon sir," said Duck, "But we do need another engine around here."

"Preferably a steam engine," Gordon agreed.

"I'm aware of this fact," Said Sir Topham Hatt, "But unless one is saved from scrap, and we can find someone able to operate it, I'm afraid there is nothing that I can do."

"But sir," Douglas interrupted, "A steam engine has been saved, and there is someone who can run it."

"Yes," said Sir Topham Hatt, "All thanks to you. I am more than happy to hire Oliver to help out around here. He shall work on Duck's branchline. And for your act of bravery, you shall have a well-deserved vacation.

Douglas just smiled happily.

Oliver and Toad are happy with their new lives. Together with Duck, they make their branchline run like clockwork. The others laughed at first and jokingly called it The Little Western. Duck and Oliver thought that it fit, and thus The Little Western it has become.


	69. Oliver Owns Up

Chapter 69: Oliver Owns Up

Oliver and Toad greatly enjoyed their new lives on Sodor. Oliver and Duck got along splendidly, and were soon talking like old friends. However, Oliver does like to go on about how he got to Sodor, which annoys Duck, but he humors him by listening to it.

"I honestly don't know what would happen if Douglas hadn't helped us," Oliver said, "That man is a hero."

Everyone else enjoyed having Oliver with him, and could listen to his stories all night.

"Truly remarkable," said Henry.

"Indeed," James agreed, "Oliver definitely has resource."

"Not to mention Sagacity," continued Gordon, "he is an example to us all."

Oliver enjoyed their compliments, although I am sorry to say that they went to his head. He thought that he knew everything there was to know, and became very conceited.

The next day, Sir Topham Hatt met him at the station.

"Some supplies are waiting at Brendam Docks and need to be taken to Maron yards," he told Oliver, "I need you to collect them for me."

Oliver was delighted, and drove off to the harbor.

"This will be easy," he thought to himself, "Just another job to show how trustworthy I am to Sir Topham Hatt."

However, there was one thing he had not accounted for: The dock workers. On his old railway, the workmen were quiet and did their work without much fuss. However, the workmen on Sodor were often members of The Sledgehammers, who were delighted to stir up trouble whenever it was possible for them. Oliver had been warned by the other drivers about them, but he thought that he could order them around.

When he arrived at the docks, he found the workmen still loading his trucks.

"Come on, you lazy lot," he complained, "This lot should have been loaded already. What's taking you so long?"

"It's not our fault," said the foreman, "The ship was delayed, and we were understaffed."

"That is not my concern," Oliver snapped, "If that is the case, then you should have worked harder and faster. Sir Topham Hatt is counting on me to get these supplies to the yards, and I will not let him down. If you can't keep to a schedule, then perhaps you should be replaced."

Duck and Donald were nearby and overheard everything.

"I wouldn't act like that around them if I were you," Duck warned him, "The workmen on our railway have been known to play nasty tricks on engine drivers who order them about."

"Nonsense," sniffed Oliver, "They need to know their place. Besides, a Sagacious engine driver like me should not keep Sir Topham Hatt waiting. It wouldn't be right."

"You may be Good gracious," said Duck, "But- "

"Save yer breath, Duck," Donald interrupted, "He'll learn soon enough."

Unbeknownst to the three of them, the workmen had been meddling with the train while they were talking. When Oliver had to stop he would be in for a nasty surprise.

To make sure nothing spilled out during the journey, Oliver drove the train backwards. All went well for the first part of the journey. That was, until they reached Gordon's Hill. As they crested over the top, Oliver gently tried to apply the brakes. However, the workmen at the docks had tampered with the brakes on the brakevan, and the heavy trucks surged against his engine, sending it, the train, and Oliver flying down the line. Oliver fought hard for control, but it was not easy. At last, as they came into the yard, the train started to slow.

"Yes," Oliver thought, "I'm winning."

But it was too late. With a crash, the back end of the engine fell into the turntable well. Bill and Ben were in the yard shunting, and could not help but laugh at his predicament.

"Having fun, are we Oliver?" Bill asked teasingly, "Doesn't look like that's very fun to me. What do you think, Ben?"

"Oh, definitely not," Ben agreed, "Now the tender engine drivers won't be able to use that turntable. They won't be happy, and neither will Sir Topham Hatt.

Oliver was embarrassed.

It took a long time to clean up the mess. Sir Topham Hatt soon arrived, and he was not happy.

"While I understand that you did your best to prevent this accident, Oliver," he said sternly, "I understand that you were pushing the workmen around. Now normally I do not stand the behavior of the sledgehammers, I cannot say that they were completely in the wrong here. They were behind due to circumstances beyond their control, and you snapped at them for no reason. For that reason, both you and them shall be suspended for two weeks as punishment for your actions. I do hope that this will teach you to not let compliments go to your head in the future.

Oliver just said nothing. He knew that he had a lot to learn in the future.


	70. Toad Stands By

Chapter 70: Toad Stands By

Oliver was quite embarrassed about his accident. He made a note to avoid the workmen as much as possible.

"They're bound to cause trouble," he thought to himself.

But the workmen sang songs rude and loud. Their leader, Scruffy, led the chorus:

 _Oliver's no use at all,_

 _Thinks he's very clever._

 _Says that he can manage us,_

 _That's the best joke ever._

 _When he orders us about,_

 _With the greatest folly,_

 _We just push him down the well;_

 _Pop goes old Ollie!_

Oliver, Percy, and Thomas were horrified.

"Be quiet!" They shouted, but the workmen paid them no mind. Eventually, they gave up entirely.

"We're sorry, Oliver," Duck said, "But I fear that we've only made matters worse."

"It's alright, Duck," Oliver sighed, "I shouldn't have let those compliments go to my head. I'm sure they'll move on to someone else's misfortune eventually, but I do wish that they would pick a better tune than Pop Goes the Weasel."

Toad, Oliver's brother, wished that he could help him. Little did he know that his chance would soon come.

Over the past week, tools and engine parts had gone missing from the sheds at Arlesburgh. At first it wasn't a problem, but when vital tools were being stolen the foreman became worried.

"These things can't just disappear," he grumbled, "Somebody has to be stealing them."

But without any proof, there wasn't much that they could do. Toad had his suspicions that Scruffy and his gang were behind it, but he needed evidence. One day, he was talking to Douglas about it.

"I'm getting worried, Mr. Douglas," he said, "The workmen need those tools to maintain our engines and the line."

"Ooch aye," Douglas agreed, "I know what you mean, Toad. But what can we do?"

"I have an idea," said Toad, and whispered it into Douglas's ear.

"It might work," said Douglas, "I'll help. You might want to talk to Oliver and Duck as well. Something tells me we'll need all of the help that we can get."

Oliver and Duck agreed to help, and that night they waited in a hidden part of the shed and waited. It wasn't long before they heard a truck screech to a halt outside. Seconds later, several men came into the shed.

"Alright you lot," Scruffy's voice said, "Load up all of this junk. I want these tools loaded into the truck within 10 minutes, or none of you will get your cut."

"Are you guys ready?" Oliver asked. Douglas and Toad nodded. "NOW!"

In an instant, they ran at the thieves, flashlights shining right on them. They were so startled that they all dropped their boxes of tools and scrambled for their truck. Oliver caught Scruffy, while Douglas, Toad, and Duck rounded up the rest.

The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt arrived, as did the police who took the thieves away. Before they did, though, Sir Topham Hatt spoke sternly to them.

"Your thievery has caused problem for my railway," he scolded, "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. As of now, you are all fired." And with that, the policeman loaded them into their car and drove away. Next, Sir Topham Hatt turned to the others.

"Thank you all for your hard work," he said, "This could've ended much worse than it did. You all are not only really useful, but also resourceful."

Everyone just beamed.

Nowadays, the workmen don't tease Oliver anymore. In fact, they're downright afraid of him. Whenever he passed them, he could hear them whisper to themselves:

"Steer clear of Oliver. I hear that he roughed up Scruffy. You don't want that to happen to you."

Of course, that's just a rumor. But Oliver prefers to let them believe whatever they want to believe. Saves him some trouble at least.


	71. Special Funnel

Chapter 71: Special Funnel

Although some time has passed since Peter Sam's accident at the slate quarry, his engine had not been fixed fully, while most of its broken parts had either been fixed or replaced, the funnel remained loose and wobbly. They could not fix it, and there were not any spares, so they had to wait for a new funnel to arrive from the mainland. Although Mr. Hugh, the railway's chief engineer, had cleared it for work, Peter Sam was still worried. The funnel would wobble about in the cold winter wind, and he was afraid that it would fall off.

"I wish the new funnel for my engine would hurry up and get here," he moaned to his co-workers, "Mr. Percival said that it will be something special.

"You and your special funnel," they all laughed. They liked Peter Sam, but they did like teasing him about his constant worrying.

The weather got worse over time. Rain had come, causing the streams to overflow and threatened to wash the line away. Rusty worked hard, ferrying workmen up and down the line to clear fallen branches and allow the water to flow away.

One day, Mr. Hugh came to Rusty with bad news.

"There's been a washout near the tunnel," he told Rusty, "The trackbed has been swept away."

"Oh dear," Rusty said, "We must get there straight away."

The work took a long time. Time went by, and the air got colder, but the work continued. At last, in the middle of February, they were finished.

Peter Sam took the first train over the new bridge. He was enjoying himself immensely, and for once wasn't worrying about the funnel. But his luck was about to run out.

Soon, they approached a tunnel. It was short and dark. Peter Sam could hardly see a thing. Then-

"There's something on the roof!" Peter Sam cried.

CLUNK!

When they reached the other side, Peter Sam inspected the damage.

"Oh, for pete's sake!" Peter Sam cried. Whatever hit them had knocked his engine's funnel right off. Beatrice came up holding an icicle.

"This is what hit us," she told him.

"Never mind that," Peter Sam moaned, "How are we going to continue without a funnel? It's too dangerous without something to control the steam."

"I'm afraid we don't have much choice," said Beatrice, "We'll just have to drive carefully until we reach the next station to call for a replacement."

Begrudgingly, Peter Sam continued. He was more worried than ever now. Soon, they rounded a bend. Peter Sam had just passed it when Beatrice applied the brakes. He got out and walked back to see her standing near a small ditch.

"What seems the matter?" he asked her.

"I've found the answer to our problem," she said, turning around to reveal a drain pipe in her hands. Peter Sam was indignant.

"Have you gone mad?" He huffed, "Everybody will laugh at me."

"I'm afraid it's our only choice," Beatrice said, "As you said yourself, it's dangerous to drive an engine without a funnel. It'll at least let us control the smoke, and we won't have to waste time waiting for someone to take over for us."

Realizing that Beatrice was right, Peter Sam reluctantly agreed. They got some rope and tied the pipe to the engine, and set off. The journey became easier, but Peter Sam was still embarrassed.

Later that night, Peter Sam drove his engine into the yards. The other engine drivers thought it was funny, and Sir Handel even sang a song about it.

 _Peter Sam said again and again,_

 _His engine's new funnel would put ours to shame._

 _He went into a tunnel,_

 _And lost the old funnel._

 _Now the famous new funnels a drain._

Everybody laughed, but Peter Sam thought they were just being silly.

A few days later, the new funnel finally arrived. Mr. Percival presented it proudly.

"Oh dear," Peter Sam said sadly, "Someone's squashed it."

Mr. Percival laughed.

"Don't worry, Peter Sam," he said, "This funnel is something special indeed. Just you wait and see."

There were special pipes in the new funnel, making the engine's puffing much easier. Peter Sam found that he had a much better time driving his engine.

"She runs like she's just been built," he laughed. Even Sir Handel was impressed.

"It's like he doesn't even have to try," he said to Skarloey.

None of the other engine drivers make fun of the engine's new funnel now. They wished their engine's had funnels just like it.


	72. Steamroller

Chapter 72: Steamroller

Sir Handel's engine has two extra wheels under its cab. They have broad tires and hold well to the rails, making it easier to handle. Sir Handel thinks that this makes his engine the best on the line, and he boasts endlessly about it. This gets on the nerves of the other drivers, however, but Sir Handel pays it no mind.

The next week, workmen came to extend the road to the slate quarry. They tore down the wall that separated the road and rails, leaving both unprotected from each other. The workmen came with George, a rude steamroller operator who believed that the road was superior to rails. As the engine drivers drove through the site, he would shout out "Railways are no good! Turn them into roads. Rip them up! Turn them into roads. Railways are no good! Turn them into roads."

One day, Skarloey had an idea to take Sir Handel down a peg.

"Since your engine is so grand with its steamroller wheels," he told Sir Handel one morning, "I bet it can tackle George. He is such a bother, and if you could teach him a lesson we would all be grateful."

"Don't you worry," Sir Handel chuckled, "Just leave George to me."

With that, Sir Handel headed off to the quarry. He didn't see Skarloey trying not to laugh.

A short while later, Sir Handel came up to a red signal. Resting near it was George himself. George eyed him suspiciously.

"I guess you must be Sir Handel," he snorted.

"And you must be George," Sir Handel replied, "Yes, I've heard about you."

"And I've heard about you! Thinking your engine's fake steamroller wheels make it better than my real steamroller. Just who do you think you are?"

"Someone who is much better than you," Sir Handel replied cheekily, just as his signal changed, "Oh, would you look at that. Sorry I can't stay and chat, George, but I do have a job to do. Goodbye."

And with that he drove off, leaving George spluttering in fury.

Later that evening, Sir Handel was returning to the yards with a goods train when he spotted George up ahead. His steamroller was taking up almost the whole lane, with barely enough room left for him to pass. Seeing his chance to make a point, Sir Handel surged the train forward.

"Get out of the way, roadhog!" he told George. George just continued to try and block him off.

"Shove off, imitator!" he shouted back. This went on for several moments until Sir Handel managed to squeeze past. George, not wanting to lose, rammed his roller's wheel until the train, tipping its load into a ditch. Sir Handel was cross.

"Now look what you've done, you dolt!" he said crossly.

"Who's better now, huh?" George sneered.

The two argued for ages, until a policeman stopped them just before things broke out into a fight. George and the workmen were finished with the job and left for home, but Sir Handel thought that he had sent George packing.

Later that evening, Sir Handel was bragging about his escapades to the others. Skarloey was dismayed that his plan had failed. Peter Sam consoled him quietly.

"Don't worry, Skarloey," he said, "There'll be other chances."

But they didn't have to worry for long, as some schoolchildren ran up.

"Look!" they cried, "Here's Sir Handel, who tried to race a steamroller, and was nearly beaten."

Sir Handel grew quiet, and sulked in embarrassment. He doesn't brag about his engine's wheels now.

As for George, he was found to be at fault for the accident and his company was fined for the damages. His employer spoke sternly to him, and told him that if he ever did something like that again he would be canned. Hopefully, he'll head that warning.


	73. Duncan Blows His Stack

Chapter 73: Duncan Blows His Stack

Nancy is a guard's daughter who often helps on the Skarloey Railway. She can usually be found in the engine shed, polishing the engines for the day's work. Skarloey was fond of Nancy, but she could be a handful at times.

One day, Nancy was giving Skarloey a haircut on his day off. It had been her idea, and Skarloey regretted letting her do it. He was uncomfortable, and squirmed about.

"Stay still," she fussed, "Otherwise it'll get all messed up. Don't you want to look nice."

"It's fine the way it is," Skarloey grumbled, "You're just fussing over nothing. I know you want to practice, but there's no need to mess with something that is perfectly fine the way it is."

Shortly thereafter, he gave up fighting her and started to doze off. He thought about this brother Rheneas, and all the good times they had shared.

He was about to drift off to sleep when Nancy spoke again.

"Don't you want to look nice when Rheneas returns."

Skarloey jolted awake.

"What? When?"

"In a week. Daddy overheard it the other day. But if you're sure that you look fine, I best be going on my way."

"Wait, please don't go. Maybe I could do with a bit more off the top."

"If you say so," Nancy laughed.

A little while later, Duncan came into the room. Nancy was just getting finished.

"Hey Nancy," he told her, "Think you can give me a trim as well?"

"Sorry, Duncan, but I don't have time right now. I have to help the refreshment lady get Ice Cream ready for the passengers. Never mind, though, maybe tomorrow.

But Duncan did mind.

"It is nae fair," he grumbled, "Peter Sam's engine gets a new funnel, Sir Handel's engine gets new wheels, but I can't even get a simple haircut."

Later that day, Duncan was in the common house. He had finished all his jobs and had been allowed to take the rest of the day off. He was just about to start reading his book when a yard worker came in.

"Peter Sam's engine has derailed at the middle station," he informed Duncan, "And his passengers are stranded. You need to head up the line and take the train home. Sir Handel will take Peter Sam home.

Duncan was cross.

"But I'm already of the clock," he grumbled, "And I was just about to have a snack."

"Sorry, Duncan," the worker said, "But you're the only one available. Mr. Percival has promised to give you overtime."

But Duncan was still upset. He drove his engine roughly to the middle station. Peter Sam stood on the platform, while Sir Handel was helping the breakdown crew lift his engine back on the rails.

"Thank you for taking over, Duncan," he said kindly, "I'm sorry that you had to be called back in."

But Duncan was still cross.

"Maybe if you would mind the line, this would nae happen," he snapped, and stormed out of the station before either Sir Handel or Peter Sam could respond.

The trip did not go well for Duncan. His engine was short of steam, so he had to stop and wait for it to build. Then on the return journey, some sheep broke out of the field and onto the line. Duncan had to help the farmer round them up again. These delays made the passengers cross, and they took it out on Duncan, making him crosser still.

"It's not my fault these things keep happening," he grumbled, but the passengers did not care. Finally, Duncan had enough. As they crossed Rheneas viaduct, he applied the brakes, and the train screeched to a hault.

"I won't have you people putting your problems on me," he snapped, "If you don't like how things are going, you are free to walk home for all I care, but I will not be disrespected like this."

The passengers and the guard all argued with him, but it was no good. Rusty soon had to come and tow the train home.

That night, Mr. Percival spoke sternly to Duncan.

"I understand that some things that happened today were out of your control," he began, "But your behavior lately has been unacceptable. Hopefully, a week's suspension will teach you to control your temper."

And with that, he walked sternly away.

"He's too soft," Duncan grumbled, "Won't stand up to those winy passengers. Nothing but trouble, they are.

He still has a lot to learn.


	74. Gallant Old Engine Driver

Chapter 74: Gallant Old Engine Driver

As punishment for his behavior, Duncan was sent to work in the yards until he could be trusted to behave. He hated it, and complained endlessly.

"Stupid passengers," he grumbled, "All they ever do is complain. If they hadn't whined about being a few minutes late, things wouldn't have happened the way they did. They are nothing but trouble."

"I'm ashamed of you, Duncan," said Skarloey, who was getting ready for Rheneas's return that evening, "Passengers are important, and sometimes keeping calm under their criticism is part of the job. Without them, our line would close."

"We've got goods contract," Duncan snorted, "I'm sure that we can manage. Besides, what have passengers ever done for us?"

"I'm glad that you asked that," Skarloey said, "For you see, the railway hasn't always run so smoothly as it does now. In fact, if it weren't for Rheneas's brave actions, the railway would have closed for good. Let me tell you about it."

(Flashback, Skarloey narrating)

It was several years ago, before you and Sir Handel arrived. Times were hard, and we were lucky to break even. Me and Rheneas worked tirelessly to keep the trains running, but without another engine or the money to buy one, we were on our own.

One day, I wasn't feeling well at all. My nose was stuffed, and I couldn't stop sneezing. I had a train to take in another hour, but Rheneas would not let me get out of bed.

"Sorry, bro," he said, "But you are in no condition to do anything. Don't worry, I'll take your goods train."

"But you can't," I protested, "You have a passenger train to take. You can't be in both places at once."

"Don't you worry about that," Rheneas assured me, "I'll couple the trucks to the back of the coaches on the return journey. It won't be easy, but it has to be done."

And so, it was decided. Rheneas made easy going on the first journey, and left his coaches at the platform to make a quick trip to the quarry and collect some slate trucks for Crovan's Gate. Once the train was ready, and the passengers got in the coaches, Rheneas set off.

But it seemed like the entire world was against Rheneas that day. For one thing, the train was packed. Some passengers even had to squeeze into the brakevan with Beatrice, who didn't like that at all. Secondly, the weather had taken a turn for the worse, and the rails were now wet and damp, making towing the heavy train hard going. But Rheneas struggled on.

"I can't let them down, I can't let them down," he thought, shoveling coal into the firebox to raise steam. Soon they reached the steepest part on the line. It was a steep hill, and if one wasn't careful on the gradient, their train would just slide back to the bottom of the hill. Rheneas was worried, but nonetheless charged up the hill, his engine at full speed. The wheels spun, smoke billowed high into the grey sky, but still he persevered.

But the worst was yet to come. Just as they reached the bottom of the hill, there was a screeching sound, and the train ground to a hault. Rheneas climbed down to inspect the engine as Beatrice came up.

"This is all we need," Rheneas groaned, "The valve gear is jammed. And we were almost to the top station as well."

"Can we make?" Beatrice asked.

"We don't have a choice, I'm afraid," sighed Rheneas, "No one else is available to come and rescue us. It won't be easy, but we'll have to manage."

And so, they set off again. It was hard going, and the rain made it harder to see, but they struggled on.

"I think I can, I think I can, I think I can," Rheneas chanted as he shoveled more and more coal into the firebox. Onward they crawled, slowly but surely home. At long last, there was the top station, Mr. Percival at the platform, and Henry on the other side ready to take the passengers home. Rheneas drove into the station, tired but triumphant.

"I've done it," he sighed. Before Mr. Percival could speak, the passengers swarmed out of the coaches around him.

"That engine driver is a hero," they said, "Everything was set against him, and yet he struggled on. He put his passengers first, and is a credit to the railway."

Once the passengers cleared away, Mr. Percival turned to Rheneas.

"Well done, Rheneas," he said, "You are a really useful engine driver. Now go and get some rest. You deserve it."

Rheneas, too tired to speak, just smiled wearily.

(End flashback, normal narration)

"And the passengers spread the news of Rheneas's bravery to their friends and family," Skarloey concluded, "Bringing more tourists to our line than we could count. This, in turn, boosted our ticket sales, allowing our Railway to continue today. So, you see, Duncan, passengers are important not just for their money, but if they liked the journey, they'll encourage more passengers to come and see our line."

Duncan, who was unusually quiet during the story, smiled.

"You're right, Skarloey," he said, "Passengers are important. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. Rheneas is a true hero."

That evening, everyone gathered at the sheds for Rheneas's return. Edward soon arrived, with Rheneas in the cab with him, and his engine on a well wagon in front. Everyone cheered.

"My vacation was nice," Rheneas told his brother, "But I'm glad to finally be home with my family."

And everyone gave a heart three cheers for Rheneas, the Gallant Old Engine Driver.


	75. Jack Jumps In

Chapter 75: Jack Jumps In

One day, Thomas was heading to the Sodor Construction Company's, also known as The Pack, main yard. Sir Topham Hatt had sent him to collect a train and take it to the new site. Miss Jenny was waiting for him at the platform, and standing next to her was a man that Thomas had never seen before.

"Spot on, Thomas," Miss Jenny said as he pulled up, "You'd make a mother proud."

"Thanks, Miss Jenny," Thomas replied, "Is this my train?"

"That it is," Miss Jenny, referring to the front loader on the wellwagon on the line ahead, "And this is a potential employee of my company."

"I'm Jack," the man spoke up, "I'm the operator for this machine."

"My name is Thomas," Thomas said, "And I drive this fine engine."

"Well, why don't you drive it and this train to the quarry," Miss Jenny laughed, "Instead of wasting time chatting."

With that, Thomas drove off, with Jack in the cab next to him. As the journey continued, Thomas and Jack talked.

"So, is this your first day?"

"Yes. I've just recently moved to the island after getting my license. Miss Jenny agreed to give me a trial."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine. But watch out for Max and Monty, they're nothing but trouble."

Soon, they reached the quarry. Thomas helped Jack and the workmen unload the machine, and with a final "good luck", he departed for his next job.

The Pack was busy expanding the quarry. Everyone was hard at work.

Jack couldn't wait to get to work. He drove his machine to a large excavator. The operator had stopped for a minute to drink some water.

"Hi there, I'm Jack," he said, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hello Jack, my name is Oliver," The man responded, "And I appreciate the offer, but I can handle it by myself, thank you. Try Byron, he's driving our bulldozer."

Jack soon Byron smoothing out an area for new railway tracks.

"Hi, I'm Jack. Can I help?"

"Sorry kiddo, but my machine is the best suited for this job. Kelly and his crane might need some help, though."

Jack soon found Kelly. He was using his crane to unload a small yellow lorry.

"I'm Jack. Need help?"

"Mind the paint!" came the lorry drivers reply.

"Isobella! There's no need to be rude."

The lorry driver laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that I work hard to make my lorry look nice. Anyway, I'm Isobella, and this is Kelly. Welcome to the Pack."

"And we don't need any help," Kelly said, "But if you're looking for work…"

"See the foreman," Isobella interrupted, "He's in charge when Miss Jenny is elsewhere."

And with that, Jack sped off to find the foreman. Isobella watched him as he left.

"He's kind of cute. Think I have a chance with him?"

Kelly just rolled his eyes.

Jack soon found the foreman. He had been talking to another workman.

"Now Ned, I know it was an accident, but you need to watch where you swing your steam shovel's bucket. Otherwise, a serious accident could occur."

"Sorry sir, I'll be more careful."

"Good. Now, I need you to work with Monty. A landslide has occurred, and I need you to clean it up.

"Yes sir, you can count on me."

With that, Ned walked away to a nearby steam shovel. The foreman then turned to Jack.

"Ah, you must be Jack. I've been looking for you."

"Sorry, sir, I didn't know who to ask."

"It's alright. Now, I want to go over some rules with you. Safety always comes first in this company. No speeding, and no horseplay, and listen to others. As long as you follow these rules, you'll go far. Now I want you to work with Alfie. He operates a small green excavator."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Jack sped off.

"Remember: Safety first!"

Alfie loves his job, especially when it involves getting dirty. He makes the hardest job look like fun.

"Hi there, I'm Jack. I'm here to help."

"More help means more dirt, more dirt means more fun," Alife said, "I'm Alfie, nice to meet you."

Jack and Alfie hit it off, and were soon hard at work. Then, suddenly…

ZOOM! ZOOM!

Dirt flew up in the air as two large dump trucks sped past. Jack could hear cackling coming from the cab.

"Max! Monty!" Alfie cried.

"So those are Max and Monty," Jack said, "Thomas was right, they are trouble."

"Out of the way, midgets!" Max cried, as he drove straight back, Monty on his heel.

"Look out Jack!" Alfie cried, but Jack was too scared. Max barely managed to stop in time, and Monty crashed into the back of his truck.

"Watch where you take your break, puny," Max sneered. Jack refused to move.

"Watch where you're racing," Jack snapped back, "This is a work site, not a race track."

Just then, Miss Jenny came up.

"What are you two doing!" She spoke to Max and Monty, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, no horseplay. Now take your loads to the tip and get back to work!"

"Yes, Miss Jenny," the two groaned and scuttled off. Miss Jenny turned to Jack.

"Good job standing up to those two, Jack," she told him, "But next time try not to damage the machinery. Insurance can only cover so much."

Jack just smiled proudly.

After lunch, everybody was back and hard at work. Just then…

"Oliver, move this rock!" The foreman shouted.

"I'll do it!" Jack shouted. And before anyone could stop him, he filled his loader's bucket with rock and started climbing the hill to where Max's truck was waiting.

"Jack, come back!" Isobella cried, but it was too late. Jack wasn't watching where he was driving, and the front wheels slipped over the crest, sending him and his front loader sliding down the hill and crashing into some barrels. Jack wasn't badly hurt, but he did feel very silly.

"Oops," he spluttered. Miss Jenny was glad he was alright, but was still cross.

"Safety first," she scolded, "Means you don't jump in where you don't belong."

"I'm sorry, Miss Jenny," Jack whimpered.

"Maybe you're not quite ready for the pack," Miss Jenny sighed, "But since you worked hard today, I'll give you another chance. But any more accidents like today and you're on thin ice."

After Miss Jenny left, Isobella could see that Jack was sad.

"You're a hard worker," she told him.

"And really brave," Alfie continued, "Everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure you'll do amazing tomorrow."

That made Jack feel a little bit better.


	76. Jack Saves the Day

Disclaimer: Nope. Still Don't own Thomas.

Chapter 76: Jack to the Rescue

A week had gone by since Jack's first day. He hadn't gotten into any other accidents, but Miss Jenny still wasn't sure if she wanted to hire him. This made Jack worried.

The Pack was busy widening the road underneath the old quarry bridge. Everybody was hard at work. Jack and Alfie were loading Max's Dump truck. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, yet they were having a blast. When Max had left, Alfie turned to see Jack was sad.

"What's the matter, Jack?" He asked.

"Miss Jenny still hasn't given me the final verdict," he sighed, "I've done my best not to mess up again, but I'm still worried she won't let me stay."

"Don't be silly," Alife said, "You're a hard worker, and you're eager to work. Everybody makes a few mistakes. I'm sure once Miss Jenny sees how hard you've worked, she'll let you stay for sure."

Jack just smiled.

"Thanks Alfie."

"No problem, Jack. Now let's get back to digging. Max will be back soon, and he doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile, in another area of the worksite, Ned and Monty were clearing away some rocks. Ned operated a steam shovel, and loved his job. But Ned isn't always careful, and often makes mistakes. For example, he had overloaded his shovel's bucket, and the rocks rattled around in the dumper. Monty could feel the vibrations, and was rather shaken up.

"Careful, bumble bucket," he snapped, "If this thing breaks, Miss Jenny will take it out of my salary."

"Sorry, Monty," Ned said cheerfully, "Won't happen again."

"Yeah, like we haven't heard that before."

Meanwhile, back at the bridge…

"Oliver, this topsoil needs moving now!" cried the foreman.

"I'll do it!" Jack said, and before anyone could stop him he raced under the bridge. He was about to take the topsoil when he remembered Miss Jenny's warning: _Don't jump in where you don't belong._

"Hehe, sorry Oliver," Jack laughed nervously, "This is your job, not mine. I just got a little excited there."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Oliver said kindly, "A little enthusiasm never hurt anybody. But you better get back to your own work."

Jack agreed, and quickly scuttled away.

"Nice save," Alfie whispered to Jack, who just sighed in relief.

An hour later, the foreman blew the horn, signaling that it was time for lunch. Jack and Alfie were just about to find a place to sit when he heard a voice.

"That sounds like Isobella," Jack said, and they ran off in direction of the voice. It was Isobella, and she was lying at the bottom of the ditch.

"Isobella! Are you alright!" Alfie asked.

"I think so," Isobella said, "But I can't get back up. Call for help."

"No need," Jack replied, and he slid down the slope. "I'll give you a boost, and then one of you guys can lower a branch down to lift me back up."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Alfie asked.

"Only one way to find out," Jack said, as he knelt with his hands cupped. Isobella put her foot on them, and Jack hoisted her up, where Alfie helped to drag her back to solid ground.

"Hold on to this," Alfie told Jack, holding a branch out to him. However, just as Jack was almost back up, the ground gave way, sending him tumbling back to the bottom.

"Oh, my goodness! Are you alright, Jack?" Isobella asked

"No," Jack spluttered, "I think I broke my arm."

Quickly, they called for an ambulance, Jack was taken to the hospital. The arm wasn't broken, but would have to be in a cast for several weeks. Isobella gave Jack a lift back to the yard, where Miss Jenny was waiting.

"Oh dear," Jack thought miserably, "She'll send me away for sure. Not only did I jump into something I shouldn't have, I also injured my arm. There's no way she'll let me stay."

But Miss Jenny was smiling.

"Well done, Jack," she said kindly, "You'd make a mother proud."

"Not to mention a lady very grateful," Isobella added.

"Looks like it's a month's paid vacation for you, Jack," Miss Jenny continued, "But once your arm is better I expect you to be back and ready to work."

"Do you mean I can stay?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Miss Jenny smiled. Once everyone had left, Isobella turned to Jack.

"Thanks for saving me today," Isobella told him, "It was really brave."

"Think nothing of it," Jack responded, before looking nervous, "Um, would you like to maybe get coffee some time?"

"You mean like a date?" Isobella asked.

"Um, well, it doesn't have to be. I mean, if you want…"

Jack was silenced when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sounds like fun," she said, smiling.

Jack just smiled.

A/N: And, done! The Pack episodes are some of my favorites in Thomas, and I look forward to adapting them. And yes, there will be pairings in this story. I know there are fans who don't like the idea of pairings, and I respect their opinion. Don't worry, it won't get overly romantic. For the most part, it'll just be kissing, maybe small dates, but nothing that will detract from the main story. I ship Jack and Isobella, and I feel that it is a pairing that doesn't get a lot of attention, so I decided to make them a couple here. Anyway, let me know what you thought. Bye!


	77. Mavis

Chapter 77: Mavis

The quarry at the end of the branchline had recently bought a new engine. It has six small wheels hidden under side plates, just like Toby's and hired. They also hired an engine driver to operate it. Her name was Mavis, and she was young and full of her own ideas. She would always rearrange Toby's trucks in different sidings every day, making Toby waste time trying to find them. This made Toby cross.

"Trucks should be where you want them, when you want them," he told her one day.

"Fiddlesticks!" Mavis snapped, and promptly huffed away.

At long last, Toby gave up trying to reason with her.

"I can't waste time playing games with you," he told her crossly, "take them yourself."

Mavis was delighted. She had grown tired of being confined to the quarry, and looked forward to seeing more of the island. But Toby's reprimands played back in her mind.

Later that evening, Daisy was sent to pick up the workmen from the quarry. She grumbled dreadfully.

"My engine is high class and up to date," she moaned, "I should be taking important passengers, not dirty workmen from some dusty quarry."

While she waited for the workmen to get there, she noticed Mavis looking rather glum at the platform.

"Hello, there," she said, "You must be the new engine driver. I'm Daisy."

Mavis was pleased to see that Daisy was friendly.

"My name is Mavis."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you. Toby complains about you every night, but you don't seem so bad. What's the matter?"

"Toby's just an old fusspot. He's always telling me what to do, thinking he's better than me. I'm sick of it."

Daisy was sympathetic.

"Don't you listen to him. You're every bit as good as he is. Remember: Anything boys can do, we women can do even better."

Mavis did feel better.

"Thanks, Daisy."

"Don't mention it, hon. Oh, that's my guard. I must get these men back to the junction. Toodles."

And with that, Daisy departed, leaving Mavis feeling better about herself.

The quarry tramroad runs along a farmlane. It gets cold and frosty during the winter, making crossing it harder than usual. To counteract this, Toby uses the weight of the trucks to push his engine along, making it so the engine's wheels won't slip on the icy rails.

Toby told Mavis about this, but she paid him no mind.

"He's just and old fusspot," she mumbled to herself as she approached the crossing. She parked the train, and the guard got out to halt traffic. But Mavis had stopped in the wrong spot, and the wheels of the engine just spun on the icy rails.

"Come on, come on," she grumbled, but it did no good. The engine was stuck. The drivers in the cars were cross, and had to help to shovel away the frozen mud. Mavis had to help to, and grumbled dreadfully.

Toby was having some lunch with Henrietta when he heard the news.

"Serves her right for being a crosspatch," he said, "I tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen. She can stay there all night for all I care."

"But Dad," Henrietta spoke up, "Those are your cars, aren't they? If Sir Topham Hatt finds out-"

"Oh, you're right," Toby thought, "I best go and help."

So he got in his engine and drove off. He found Mavis arguing with an angry farmer.

"Let me tell you what you can do with those trucks, missy. Y-"

"Having trouble, Mavis?" Toby asked cheekily, "I thought you could handle trucks. Guess I was wrong."

Mavis just glared at him. Toby coupled their engines together, and pulled the train to safety. The relieved car and lorry drivers drove off, but not before showing Mavis what they thought of her.

"Well, I must be going," Toby said, "Have fun."

Mavis just watched him leave in silence. She took the trucks to the station, then scuttled back to the quarry, where she promptly fell asleep.


	78. Toby's Tightrope

Chapter 78: Toby's Tightrope

The quarry owner spoke severely to Mavis the next day.

"Not only have you held Toby up every day since you got here," he scolded, "But you caused serious confusion and delay at the level crossing! I have had more complaints about your actions the other day than I care to count."

"But sir," Mavis spoke up, "It wasn't my fault. Toby-"

"Has been nothing but patient with you the past few weeks, not to mention had to cover up your mistake. I'll admit that he shouldn't have let you leave without consulting me or Sir Topham Hatt first, but after how you've been acting I don't blame him for getting cross. If I hear any more about you messing around with his trucks, you will be fired immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Mavis sighed, and got straight to work.

Mavis was unusually quiet for several days. She did exactly as she was told, and nothing more was said. But eventually she got tired of the tedious work. To put Toby's trucks where he wanted them, she had to make several journeys. To her, it was pointless work that saved no more time than her method. Then, an idea flew into her head. She spoke to the manager about it at lunch.

"If I just used a small bit of Toby's line," she told him, "Toby could get his trucks much faster, and we wouldn't have to waste so much time shunting."

"A good idea, Mavis," the manager agreed, "Nice to see you thinking productively. I'll telephone the station to have it arranged before Toby arrives."

And so, it was arranged. Mavis would take the trucks to the level crossing, where Toby would take them the rest of the way to Ffarquhar. Little did anyone know that things would take a turn for the worse.

Winter soon came to the island of sodor, covering it in ice and frost. That didn't slow down work at the quarry, however. Some of the trains were so long that Mavis had to go past the level crossing. This gave her an idea.

"If I use the weight of the trucks to push me," she thought, "I can go further down the line, and nobody would expect anything. They would just think it was either faulty brakes or overloaded trucks."

But Mavis was called away, and Toby had to come to the quarry to collect his trucks. He didn't mind, though, and soon set off. But danger lay ahead.

Melted snow had turned a stream into a torrent, and was washing away an old wooden bridge. The rails were now just dangling over the stream, like a tightrope in the circus. Toby saw what lay ahead and applied the brakes, but the weight of the trucks pushed him and the train forward. Before Toby could jump to safety, the engine was on the bridge, with him holding onto the cab for dear life.

Mavis was just preparing another train when the alarm sounded.

"The bridge is out," the foreman told her, "Toby is in danger."

Without a second thought, Mavis rushed ahead to rescue him. She found Toby barely holding on, with the bridge about to give way any minute. Once Toby's engine was anchored, Mavis pulled the trucks away, then came back for Toby. With all the engine's might, she pulled Toby and his engine to safe ground just as the bridge collapsed, flowing down stream and out of sight.

Mavis drove Toby back to the quarry, where the manager was waiting. Mavis was worried that he would blame her for the accident, but he was smiling.

"Well done, Mavis," he told her, "If it weren't for you, old Toby would be a goner. I've already called Sir Topham Hatt, toby, and he has agreed to allow you to stay here until the bridge is mended. As for you Mavis, you can guarantee that you will be awarded for this."

When he left, Toby turned to Mavis.

"Thank you for saving me, Mavis," he told her, "I'm sorry I was hard on you. You really were a lifesaver today."

"Well, we couldn't let a credit to the railway get hurt, now could we?" Mavis teased, "Though you were just as brave as I was, staying calm on the bridge like that."

Toby just laughed, "Ah yes. I've seen plenty of people tightrope walking before, but I never fancied doing it myself. Of course, they usually have a safety net set up to catch them."

The two just laughed.

Toby and Mavis are now good friends. And although Mavis still has plenty of her own ideas, she is now more willing to listen to others. As a reward for her bravery, Sir Topham Hatt has allowed her to travel down the tramroad and help out on the branchline, where she is an honorary member of their family.


	79. Ghost of the Smelter's

A/N: Ah, October. Time for more scary tales from Sodor. To start our month of frights off, I chose to adapt what I consider one of the better stories from the New Series: Halloween. Out of all the horrible Halloween episodes we've gotten in the new and CGI series, I can honestly say I was terrified of this episode as a child, and to some extent still am. From the spooky atmosphere to the music, this episode gave me the chills, and this was before I saw the UK ending. So, sit back and enjoy.

Chapter 79: The Ghost of the Smelter's

It was October 31st, and all the engine drivers were excited. Sir Topham Hatt was having a costume party at Knapford Station, and every employee was invited. There would be bobbing for games, food, and best of all, spooky ghost stories.

That evening, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas and Percy.

"I need you two to go to the smelter's yard tonight to collect some trucks," he told them, "Do not worry, though. You should get back with plenty of time for the party."

"Yes, sir," the two replied. When Sir Topham Hatt was out of hearing range, Percy turned to Thomas.

"I hope we don't run into Arry and Bert," Percy told him, "Those two are always trying to scare us, and they never do anything different."

"I know, Percy," Thomas replied, "Their tricks are so old that it's not even funny, but a job is a job. We'll just have to put up with it, I'm afraid."

That evening, Thomas and Percy drove their engines into the dark smelter's yards. Scrapped engines and rusted parts lay everywhere. Just then, they heard ghostly moaning.

"We know it's you, Arry," Percy groaned, "Come on out."

Two identical looking men stepped out from behind some scrap. The one with more stubble, named Arry, rolled his eyes.

"You old fashioned drivers are no fun," he grumbled, "That joke used to get you every time."

"Well, not anymore," Thomas said, "You two do the same song and dance every year. It's gotten old."

This gave Arry an idea.

"So, it's something new ya want, eh? Well then, have ye ever heard of the ghost of the smelter's?"

"No, because that's not a real story."

"Oh, it's real alright. A long time ago, before even the North-Western Railway was formed, there was a steam engine driver who worked for the Sodor and Mainland Railway. His name was Terry, and he drove a smart looking steam engine, and was very proud of it. But when the railway closed, all its engines were sold for scrap, including his. Rumor has it that another railway was interested in buying it, but the scrap yard workers were so impatient that they scrapped it anyway. Terry was so mad that he swore revenge, and disappeared, never to be seen again. Now, every Halloween night, Terry and his engine roam these very sidings, seeking revenge on the men who wronged them."

Thomas and Percy just laughed.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Thomas laughed, "I've heard more believable stories in a Goosebumps book."

"You two wouldn't know a good ghost story if bit you," Percy continued.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Arry grumbled as he and Bert walked away.

"Maybe we should give those two a scare by pretending to be ghosts," Percy suggested.

"A good idea, but I don't see any lime carts anywhere," Thomas laughed, "Besides, we need to get started if we want to get back in time for the party."

And so, the two got right to work. Although Arry and Bert continued to pester them, the two paid them no mind, and were soon ready to leave.

Percy was in a quiet part of the yard. Although he didn't want to admit, the smelter's yard scared him. All of the bright sparks and loud noises made him jump, but he put on a brave face. He was glad when it was time to leave.

Just as he was about to leave, one the cranes broke, sending scrap all over Percy and his engine. Percy couldn't see where he was going, and he blew his engine's whistle in fright.

Meanwhile, Thomas was getting ready to leave when he heard Percy's whistle. It was so far away he barely heard it, much less recognize it.

"What on earth-"he mumbled, when he saw an odd shape approaching him. It was Percy, who was slowly moving his engine out to get help, but Thomas thought it was the ghost engine coming towards him.

"Arry's story was real!" he gasped, and hurriedly drove his engine out of the smelter's yard screaming. Arry and Bert watched him leave.

"Hah, not so brave after all, huh Bert."

"Got that right, Arry."

The two then froze when they saw Percy approaching.

"Uh, Bert, do you see a ghost engine coming towards us?

"Yeah. Arry?"

"Run?"

"Works for me."

And the two reversed as quickly as their diesels could go. The three of them were so scared they didn't stop until they reached Knapford station. All the party guests were there at the platform.

"What is going on here!" Boomed Sir Topham Hatt.

"There's a ghost engine on the loose," Arry stuttered out, "Save yourselves, every man for himself."

Just then, they saw Percy coming towards them.

"Percy! How did you escape the ghost?" Thomas asked.

"What ghost? That was me back there. Some scrap got caught on my engine, so I tried to get some help."

Thomas, Arry, and Bert felt rather silly.

"Well, it seems like you all have had a rather eventful night," said Sir Topham Hatt, "It's too late now, so you can enjoy the party. But I expect that train back here first thing tomorrow."

All four agreed, and had a wonderful time. But they would never forget the night where their imaginations went wild.


	80. The Old Warrior

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for no updates last week, but I had a bit of writer's block. But I'm back now, with a story featuring our favorite miniature railway residents! Fair warning, this story will feature characters who exist in the railway series canon, but were never featured in the stories for one reason or another. With that out of the way, let's begin.

Chapter 80: The Old Warrior

When the Arlesdale Railway was built over the old Mid Sodor Railway, some of the old mines were used as sources for ballast for all the railways on Sodor. However, most of the old mines had run dry years ago, and lay dormant along with most of the line. One of the most famous ones was the old Cas-ny-Hawin mine, which was said to be haunted. It had been untouched for years, until Mr. Fergus Duncan, the man in charge of the railway, came upon it while hiking through the woods. Although the rails remained, the site was rusted and deserted.

"This mine could make an interesting tourist destination," he thought to himself, "It plays an important part of Mid Sodor's history, and the local ghost stories could be a good Halloween spot. I'll bring it up with the railway board."

The board agreed, and plans were soon underway for the restoration. Since he couldn't close the railway while the project was undertaken, Mr. Fergus split the work among his engine drivers. Sigrid, Rex, and Frank would handle the restoration of the mine, while Mike, Bert, and Jock would handle the passengers, with the Blister Twins left in charge of the maintenance and other goods trains. Sigrid was not happy.

"Why must I be stuck doing dirty goods work?" She grumbled. Although she was a nice girl and normally didn't complain about her work, she hated doing goods work, as she thought her diesel was too good for it. "My diesel was built for passenger work, not pulling up weeds."

"I don't see why you're complaining," groaned Mike, "I'd take goods work over passengers anyway. Passengers are annoying, and they never shut up. It's especially bad when I have to take those dumb open topped carriages, as I can hear every word they're saying. It's one thing to talk about someone behind their back, but when they're in earshot…"

"We get it, Mike," Bert said firmly, "Now I know that this arrangement upsets you two, but it's the Small Controller's orders, and there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, they're nothing wrong with a little change in scenery."

"Just make sure that you watch your engine's whistle, Mike," Rex teased, "I don't think we have any spares in the workshop, and the passengers can't be your whistle all the time."

"Shut up, Rex."

Work progressed smoothly, and the mine was set to open to the public the next month. But as the work progressed, the workmen noticed some odd occurrences. Whenever they got to work in the morning, they found everything rearranged from the way they left it the night before. Not only that, but they could sometimes hear noises at night, as if it were an engine puffing down the track. But the only engines out at the time were all at the quarry. No one knew what was going on, and they passed it off as their minds playing tricks on them.

One evening, Sigrid was just about to head back to the house when the foreman came up to her.

"Just a minute, Sigrid," he told her, "It's your turn to stay watch tonight. I don't know who keeps messing with us, but we need to find them."

"But I'm tired. Can't Bert or Frank do it."

"It's your turn, and that is final. Goodnight, Sigrid."

Frank saw a chance to put her in her place, so he walked up to her.

"Be careful tonight, Sigrid," Frank said, "Otherwise, the old warrior will get you."

"The Old Warrior?"

"The ghost engine that haunts this mine. Legend has it that when the mine closed the engine that worked here was left behind, to rust to nothing. Now every night, it lights its fire and goes hunting, seeking revenge for being forgotten."

Sigrid just rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? There is no such thing as ghosts. Now leave me alone before I do something you'll regret."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Have a good night, Sigrid."

"Whatever."

It soon got dark. And as the moon rose into the night sky, and fog rolled in, Sigrid thought more about Frank's story.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, there's no such things as ghosts," she muttered to herself. Just then, she heard a noise, like a steam engine.

"Who's there?" She called out timidly. There was no reply. The sounds just got louder.

"Stand back, I'm warning you."

Still nothing. The noises just got louder, and louder, until they sounded like they were coming right for her. Sigrid screamed out in terror.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Sigrid opened her eyes to see and older man standing in front of her.

"I came running when I hear you scream. My name's Bertram, and I live near here. Come on, you look like you need someone to talk to."

Bertram lead her to his house, where she told him everything.

"Seems like you've had a rough night. Can't say I've ever seen anyone messing around that old mine at night. Most people seem to believe its haunted."

"Why do you live around here? Doesn't seem like a very pleasant place."

"I used to work on the old Mid Sodor Railway. When it closed I got a job in town. Wasn't quite ready to move. Also, it was the perfect place for me to work on my special project. Would you like to see it?"

Sigrid nodded, and he led her to his workshop out back. In it was a narrow gauge tender engine.

"Used to drive this old girl in the old days. They used to call me The Old Warrior because I was brave enough to take on any job, no matter what. But she broke down years ago, and the railway went bankrupt before they could repair her. They were going to scrap her, but I bought her at the last minute. I just couldn't let her go."

"She's beautiful," Sigrid responded, "I'll tell Mr. Percival about it, maybe he'll have it restored and send it to The Steamworks. But there's something I don't quite understand."

"And what would that be?"

"Before you came along, I hear a steam engine puffing, as if it were coming right for me. That… that couldn't have been you, could it?"

"Are you kidding? This old girl hasn't run in years. I can't even get the fire to light up, much less get her in motion."

"Then… that must mean…"

Sigrid was silent for several minutes. She began to think that maybe ghosts weren't made up monsters after all. And she would never forget that night.


	81. Haunted Henry

Chapter 81: Haunted Henry

It was a moonlit October night on Sodor. Edward and Henry were resting in the common house when an owl hooted.

"Whenever that owl hoots, mist rolls in," Edward told Henry, "And legend says that where there's mist, a ghost isn't too far behind. Take care out there tonight, Henry."

"Ghosts are nothing but urban legends," Henry sniffed, "You shouldn't pay much attention to those silly myths, Edward. It'll make you go crazy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to take in a few minutes. Sir Topham Hatt is repairing the old lake line, and he assigned me to take some supplies to the top station."

But no sooner had Henry left the station with his train than a mist had rolled in. Too make matters worse, Henry didn't know the line well, and coupled with the dark it became hard to see the line ahead. All Henry could see were odd shapes ahead of him, shapes that looked like gangly fingers reaching out from the depths to pull him under. These were only tree branches, but to Henry they looked ominous and malevolent.

"There's no such things as ghosts, there's no such things as ghosts," Henry mumbled, finding it harder to believe that more and more as he continued. Soon, the mist cleared up, and Henry could clearly see ahead. Attached to a tree was a sign.

"Beware the viaduct," Henry read, "Nobody said anything about a broken viaduct. And there's an amber lamp on that tree over there, and a fogman's coat. Something weird is going on. I'm not staying here."

He quickly reversed to the last station and reported the sighting to the stationmaster. He promised to send some policeman in the morning.

The next day, Henry spoke to the policeman and Sir Topham Hatt.

"We couldn't find anyone out there who could have been messing around out there," the leader said, "But we did find a disabled viaduct. Could have been serious if you had gone any farther."

"Well, it looks like you got lucky there, Henry," Sir Topham Hatt, "Fortunately, the workmen managed to fix the viaduct, so I need you to take the train back there tonight."

Henry didn't like that at all, but he felt much better when it was time to go. But the feeling didn't last long, as Gordon rushed through the station with the evening express. Henry nearly jumped out of his skin. Some nearby schoolboys laughed.

"Oh look, Henry's spooked."

"I am not!" But he was.

Soon, Henry was back on the old line. Mist was everywhere, and he could barely navigate.

"It's a good thing these tracks only go one way," he said to himself, trying to take his mind off things. "

Then, Henry saw a light flickering in the old station. And the crossing gates closed all by themselves. This was the last straw for Henry.

"Ghosts!" He cried. "Edward was right."

He quickly threw the regulator all the way opening, surging the train forward. A mysterious figure in the station watched the train pass.

Up ahead lay a ravine. Rocks had fallen on the line, and by the time Henry saw them it was too late. The trucks, which were being pushed by the engine, hit the rocks and toppled over, into the deep gorge.

Henry wasn't badly hurt, but he was embarrassed.

"Gordon and James will never let me live this down."

But things only got worse from there, as Henry heard footsteps coming.

"It's the ghost!" Henry cried. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to disturb your resting place. I'll leave right now and never come back. Just don-"

"What on Earth are you blubbering about?"

Henry opened his eyes to see and old Fogman standing in front of him. His name was Old Bailey, and he was very cross.

"I tried to warn you about the ravine," he said, "That's why the crossing gates closed. Why didn't you heed my warning?"

"I'm sorry," said Henry, "I thought a ghost was behind all of this. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Just let me be the stationmaster for the top station when the line opens, and I promise to never spook you again."

Sir Topham Hatt agreed, and work on the line continued. It was finished by the next spring, and Old Bailey cut the ribbon to open the new line.

"Let's hear it for the friendliest, err, ghost on the island," Sir Topham Hatt said, and everybody was happy.


	82. A Scarf For Percy

Chapter 82: A Scarf for Percy

It was a cold winter morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas and Percy were huddled in the common room, waiting for the firelighter to arrive and get their engines ready for the day's work. The furnace was broken, leaving the two shivering and trying to get warm.

"I hope that firelighter comes soon," Thomas grumbled, "He's late enough already."

"He's not late," Percy said, "The cold house woke us up early. Perhaps we should talk about something else."

"Like how silly we'll look with icicles growing from our noses?"

"I meant something to get our minds off this freezing weather. Like Coast, hot Cocoa…"

"Firelighters, Fire, Steam."

"Scarves!"

"Come again?"

"A scarf would be lovely. It'll keep me nice and warm."

"No, a scarf would just get in your way. Not to mention the material their made of is a safety hazard in a steam engine."

"I know that. I just think it would be nice to have one."

"Well, be careful what you wish for, Percy. The last time I kept wishing for something, I got two fish in my engine's boiler."

"I will be, Thomas, don't worry."

Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt was in his home getting ready. Some rail enthusiasts had come to the Island to see the railway, and he had prepared a special train for them.

"I'll put my best trousers in my luggage," he told his wife Lady Hatt, "And change into them before the photos begin."

"A fine idea, Topham dear," said Lady Hatt, "Oh, and don't forget. I packed some Jam sandwiches for the visitors. Be sure not to eat them all, dear."

"Oh, I don't know. Your cooking is very hard to resist, my dear."

"Save it for tonight, Topham. You have visitors to greet."

"Oh my, you're right! I must be going. Have a good day, dear. Now I must get going."

Percy was shunting in the yards, still thinking about scarves. Everywhere he looked, people were wearing scarves, from the workmen to the signalman to the stationmaster. Percy couldn't take it anymore.

"I want a scarf! I want a scarf!" He whined to Henry, who was waiting for his engine to finish having a wash. He was taking the special train, and the workmen wanted to make sure his engine was as clean as a whistle.

"Don't be silly, Percy," Henry snorted, "Engine drivers don't wear scarves. They'll just get in the way."

"You sound just like Thomas," Percy huffed, and drove away to collect the coaches. Henry just rolled his eyes. He could see where this was going.

At the station, Sir Topham Hatt and the enthusiasts were patiently waiting for the train to be ready. The porters were bringing Sir Topham Hatt's luggage to the platform while he watched.

"Make sure to keep an eye on the luggage, Bert. Don't want anything to fall off like that beehive"

"That was your fault, Fred, and you know it. Besides, it's not like an engine is going to come into the yard and destroy it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, what are the odds of something like that happening?"

"Pretty low, Fred. Pretty low."

Percy soon reached the station limits. He was so focused on scarves that he forgot to release steam to let the people know he was coming. Fred and Bert were completely unaware of what was coming.

By the time Percy saw what lay ahead, it was too late to stop.

"Get out of the way!" Percy shouted. Fred and Bert were startled, and dove out of the way just in time. Percy was not so lucky, however, as his engine hit the trolley cart, destroying crates and sending jam, trousers, and a top hat flying into the air. The whole station was a mess. A pair of trousers landed on Percy, and a top hat landed on the engine's buffer.

"Huh. I guess the odds are higher than we thought, huh Bert?"

"Shut up, Fred."

Sir Topham Hatt and the visitors were cross.

"Mine!" He shouted, snatching the hat and pointing at it crossly, "Percy, you have caused confusion and delay!"

"Yes sir, I can see that sir."

"Now we will have to pay for all the visitor's dry cleaning, and my trousers are ruined! I hope this will teach you to pay attention to where you're going."

"Yes sir. Here are your trousers back."

"No, Percy. You can have them. You wanted a scarf so bad, now you can have it. Now please, just get out of here."

Percy sulked sadly back to the yards. For days on end, people would tease him for his accident, leaving him embarrassed. Percy doesn't want a scarf now. It's just too much trouble.


	83. Snow

Chapter 83: Snow

Winter had come to the island of Sodor, and with it came snow. Snow can be troublesome on the railway, especially on the Skarloey Railway, where their engines are smaller than the ones on the North Western Railway, and can't push it aside as easily. Mr. Percival placed speed restrictions on the line, and warned his engine drivers to be extra careful on the track. Sir Handel thought it was unnecessary.

"It's only snow," he snorted, "It can't do anything to hurt us."

"Tell that to Henry," Peter Sam said, "If it wasn't for snow, he wouldn't have crashed, and his engine would still be running on Welsh Coal."

"Indeed," Skarloey said, "You'd best be careful out there, Sir Handel. Snow can be more dangerous than you think, especially if there's an avalanche. I remember my first time dealing with snow on the line, and it taught me just how dangerous it could be."

"Please tell us," said the others.

"If you insist," Skarloey chuckled. And this is the story that he told.

(Flashback, Skarloey narrating)

It was many years ago, long before you two were hired. Me and Rheneas were just starting out on the railway, taking over the job of driving these fine engines from our parents. I was very cocky back then, and thought I knew everything. But I soon learned otherwise.

Winter soon came, and snow wasn't too far behind. Mr. Percival was always telling us to be careful on the line, said that snow was not to be taken lightly. But I thought otherwise.

"It's just snow," I grumbled, "How much damage could it possibly do?"

"Be on your guard, Skarloey," Rheneas would warn me, "Snow may look harmless, but it will get the better of you if you don't be careful."

But I paid no mind. I thought I knew everything. Until one day…

Back then we took a different route to the slate quarry. It passed through a narrow gap in the mountains. Echo Gorge, we called it, because every little sound echoed all around you. It was on this day that I was taking some slate trucks to the quarry. I hated it.

"It's too cold out for any work to be done," I moaned, "Why can't I stay in the house?"

Now normally, we're supposed to shut off steam when we pass through the gorge, so that rocks don't fall loose. I knew this, of course, but I was so cross that I had forgotten to do so. In my frustration I blew the engine's whistle long and loud. Just then, I hear a loud rumbling, and before I knew it an avalanche of snow fell and prevented me for leaving. I was trapped!

(End Flashback)

"Oh my! How did you get out?" Peter Sam asked.

"Fortunately, Rheneas wasn't too far behind with some workmen," Skarloey said, "They dug so fast that I didn't even have time to get cold. After that, Mr. Percival realized how dangerous the route was and closed it, giving us the path we take today. But I hope that you now see how dangerous snow can be, Sir Handel, and why you must be cautious."

"I do now, Skarloey," Sir Handel said, "Don't worry. I will be careful."

And he truly meant it.


	84. Toby Had a Little Lamb

Chapter 84: Toby Had a Little Lamb

Toby has worked on the Island of Sodor for many years now, and has many friends. Every time people see him and his engine rolling down the tracks, they run up and wave to him, and he always rings his engine's bell in return.

His line to the quarry runs past many farms and villages, and Toby is familiar with everyone living in these areas. By far his favorite part of the line is Farmer McColl's farm. Farmer McColl has lived near the railway for many years, and is great friends with the employees. Sir Topham Hatt often sends Toby, Thomas, and Percy to take trains to and from his farm, and his wife greets them with tea and snacks. Everybody loves Farmer McColl.

One day, Toby was driving his engine back to the sheds. It was cold, and snow and wind blew everywhere. It was very hard going.

"Stupid snow, stupid wind," Toby muttered, "I can't wait to get back to the house and have some hot cocoa."

But trouble lay ahead. Toby could faintly make out a human shape waving a red flag. It was Farmer McColl, and he looked worried. Toby gently applied the brakes, and his engine came to a stop right beside him.

"What seems to be the matter?" Toby asked.

"My sheep have started lambing," the farmer said, "And I can't reach the vet. The roads are out, and my phone isn't working. My sheep are stranded on the hillside. The last I heard from him, he was stuck at the top station. Please bring him as fast as possible."

"I'll get there as fast as I can," Toby said, and pushed his engine as fast as it could go. They reached the station in a matter of minutes. They found the vet standing on the platform, shivering.

"Climb into the cab to get warm," Toby told him, "I'm here to bring you to Farmer McColl."

"Thank you so much," said the vet, "We don't have a second to lose."

Within seconds they started back down the line, but it wouldn't be easy for them. The snow was picking up, and visibility was almost zero. But Toby struggled on.

"Percy didn't give up, and neither will I," Toby said to himself, "I'm the last chance those poor sheep have."

They soon reached the farm, and Farmer McColl and the vet rushed to the hill. They soon came back, but there was more trouble.

"I need some place to keep the lambs warm," said the vet.

"We'll never get to the house in time," Farmer McColl said.

"My engine still has a lit fire," he said, "You can keep them warm in here."

"Good idea, Toby," said the vet, "This will do just fine."

Within minutes, the sheep and their lambs were herded into the cab. Toby and the vet could barely move, but it was worth it to keep them safe.

Within in an hour the snow had stopped, and the vet had completed his checkup.

"All of the lambs are in perfect health," he told Toby, "Thank you for your help. This could've gotten much worse if it hadn't been for you."

"Happy to be of help," Toby said.

Toby and the vet helped the animals out of the cab and back to the farmhouse. Farmer McColl was waiting for them.

"Thank you both for your help," he said, "I don't know what I would've done without you. I've decided to name one of the lambs after you, Toby. Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes please," Said Toby. Now whenever Toby goes to the farm, he always makes sure to visit the lambs. His favorite is little Toby, named after the man who made it possible for it to come into the world.

A/N: And, done! Next week is our Christmas chapter. Now before I go, I want to make something clear about recent events.

As many of us are aware, yesterday the FCC has repealed Net Neutrality, which prevented Internet providers from playing favorites with the websites they provide to their customers. Without it, nothing stands in the way of them charging us extra just to live our lives.

However, there is still hope. A motion has been passed in Congress to negate this action, and several states are in the middle of preparing a lawsuit against the FCC. Whether or not these will be successful is yet to be seen, but it proves that the war for internet freedom is still going strong.

As for me, I have no intention on letting this decision affect me. For now, we still have the same internet we've had for 2 years, and until that changes I have no plans on stopping. As long as I still have access to , this story (and hopefully others) will still be updated. I encourage my fellow fanfiction writers, youtubers, and other internet personalities to continue as well. Otherwise, the Ajit Pai and the FCC have won without a fight, and I have no intention of letting that happen.

Net Neutrality is not dead yet, and if we continue to fight, it won't be going anywhere. We have a lengthy battle ahead of us, but it is a battle we can win.


	85. Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure

A/N: Hello, everyone! I know it's early, but I would like to wish you all a merry Christmas! Or, if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy whatever it is you do celebrate in December. Sit back, relax, and enjoy

Chapter 85: Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure

Nestled in the heart of Sodor was a little village, deep in the mountains. Thomas coming here. The people are always very friendly, especially around Christmas. Thomas especially loved bringing them letters from their relatives far away.

One day, shortly before Christmas, Thomas and Percy were waiting at the mail were discussing Holiday cards they had received.

"I got a letter a few weeks ago from my cousin in America," Percy said, "Wishing me a happy Thanksgiving. I don't celebrate Thanksgiving! Does he think that Thanksgiving is something everybody celebrates, regardless of where they live?"

"I don't know, Percy," Thomas replied, "Maybe he just wanted to make you feel included?"

"I think he wanted to rub in my face the fact that he gets to stuff his face with food and not get strange looks for it."

Just then the depot manager came up.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave your train here, Thomas," he said, "Sir Topham Hatt needs you for something."

"Don't worry, Thomas," Said Percy, "I can take the train for you. There's not too many cars, so my engine can handle them all easily.

Thomas was reluctant, but agreed.

Percy enjoyed his run. The air was cold, but the engine's fire kept him nice and warm. But danger lay ahead. Percy could see a fogman near the tracks holding a red lamp. Knowing something was wrong, Percy immediately applied the brakes.

"The mountain village is snowed in," the fogman said, "And the villagers are trapped. Please leave your train and go fetch Harold."

"Yes, sir," said Percy, and he immediately reversed to Dryaw airfield.

"Already on the way, old chap," Harold said before Percy could say a word, "Dispatch just explained the situation. Happy to be of service."

And he flew off, leaving Percy behind in the dust. Just then, Thomas drove past, with Terence's tractor on a wellwagon and the man himself in the cab with Thomas.

"Come on, Percy," Thomas called, "There's still a lot to do, and we need your help."

And Percy followed them to the village. The villagers were trying to pick away at the snow and clear the line and roads, but it did no good. They were all pleased to see Thomas, Percy, and Terence come to the rescue, as they pushed aside the snow with ease with their snowploughs and engines/tractors. Harold dropped hot food and drinks for the villagers, keeping them warm. At last, the snow was cleared and the villagers could leave the town.

"Three cheers for our saviors!" Cried the villagers.

"Hip Hip, Hooray!

"Hip Hip, Hooray!"

"Hip Hip, Hooray!"

The three men just smiled happily.

A few nights later, it was the night before Christmas. And all through the engine driver's house. Not a creature was stirring. Except for Toby, who was driving his engine out to the village. The villagers had something special planned to thank Thomas and Percy for helping them. They piled themselves and several boxes into the tram coach, and Toby set off silently into the night.

The next morning, Thomas and Percy woke up to find the whole house decorated from top to bottom in lights, decorations, and streamers. A small pile of presents sat underneath the tree. And attached to the front door was a letter.

 _Dear Thomas and Percy,_

 _Thank you for your assistance last week. Without your help we may have never gotten out. Hope you like our little Christmas surprise._

 _Your friends,_

 _The Mountain Villagers._

Thomas and Percy smiled. They both agreed that this was the best Christmas yet.

A/N: Well, that was fun. When I next see you guys, it'll be 2018, so I hope you enjoy your Holidays. It's hard to believe that next year will mark two years of this story. We're getting close to the hundredth chapter, and I have something special planned for that. But I shan't say any more, or I shall spoil the surprise.


	86. Tit For Tat

A/N: Hey everybody! Happy 2018! Sorry I didn't update last week, but I was a little under the weather. I had a massive headache which made it impossible to think, much less sit down and write anything. But now I'm back, and ready to kick off a new year of writing with a little-known story. I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 86: Tit For Tat

At the end of the Little Western Branchline lays the remains of the Mid Sodor Railway. For years it laid dormant, the line left for nature to consume it. Until recently, where Sir Topham Hatt realized that the waste from the mines made good ballast, necessary for preventing weeds from growing in the track. In order to mine the ballast, he commissioned the building of a new railway, one much smaller than even the narrow-gauge railway. He also hired three engine drivers from a railway in England that had just closed named Mike, Bert, and Rex to run it. The three worked hard, and provided lots of ballast for all the rail lines on Sodor. And with lots of passengers flocking to see the small engines, they had no shortage of trains to keep them busy.

One morning, the cleaners came bright and early and scrubbed the engines from top to bottom until they shined. The engine drivers were confused. They usually weren't there that early, and only gave the engines a brief polish.

"We have some visitors coming today," said one of the cleaners.

"So, what? We have visitors every day," snorted Mike, "They're called passengers."

"These are special passengers," replied another cleaner, "One of them takes pictures, and the other uses those pictures to make books."

"You're making such a fuss about all of that?" Bert snorted, "I fail to see why they warrant so much special attention. It's not like the queen herself is appearing."

"This author writes books about interesting railways," a cleaner explained, "The Small Controller thought it might bring more people to our railway if they were to write a book about us."

"Still a lot of fuss about nothing if you ask me," Bert grumbled, but the others paid him no mind.

Bert was to take the first passenger train of the day. He found the two visitors on the platform. Both had cameras around their necks, and were taking pictures of Bert and his engine as he drove into the platform. Bert was rather surprised when they walked up to the cab as the other passengers climbed into the coaches.

"This is a rather beautiful engine," Said the stout visitor.

"Quite so," agreed his friend, "And such a smart looking driver in control of it. It's so refreshing to see that there are still railways that use steam engines nowadays. Their magnificence is quite unrivaled."

Bert was rather pleased by their words.

"I spoke to my controller, and he said one of you could ride in the cab with me if you would like."

"We do appreciate the offer," said the thin visitor, "But perhaps on the return journey. It's such a wonderful day out, and we'd like to take some pictures."

Before they could continue the conversation, Bert's guard blew his whistle, and Bert left the station, waving to them as he left. "Those two know how to speak to railway men."

Bert saw them several times throughout the day, taking pictures of the engines, the wildlife, and every other thing you could think of. Bert always waved to them, but they were always to busy taking pictures to wave back. This made Bert cross.

"I understand they want to get good pictures," he grumbled, "But they could pause for a few seconds to return a friendly gesture."

Bert later saw them as he was passing through Arlesdale Green. The Stout Gentleman was driving their car, and driving rather fast. Before Bert could do anything, they drove through a muddy puddle, covering his engine from smokebox to cab in dirty, muddy water. Bert was cross.

When they reached the top station, Bert drove his engine into a siding in hopes of getting it clean. But the head cleaner had some bad news.

"Sorry, Bert, but you'll have to take the train home like this I'm afraid. We don't have enough time to clean it before your next train leaves."

Now Bert was fuming.

"They did this on purpose," he seethed, "Well two can play at that game. I'll make sure to teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

The Stout visitor decided to join Bert in the cab for the ride home, which made Bert smile. Now he could get his revenge on the person responsible for the mess.

As the train climbed the hill, Bert reduced steam.

"Er, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job," said the visitor, "But shouldn't you be increasing steam? Seems like we'll have a hard time reaching the other side of the hill at this rate."

"Don't you worry. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so."

Bert enacted his plan once they reached the top of the hill. As they rolled over and down the other side, Bert released all of the steam pressure, sending a huge cloud of smoke into the air. Rain water cascaded down, soaking all of his passengers, including the visitors. Bert felt pleased with himself.

"Tit for tat, tit for tat," he chuckled to himself. But he stopped chuckling when he reached the bottom station. There, standing on the platform, was Mr. Fergus Duncan, AKA The Small Controller, and he did not look happy.

"You are a rather naughty engine driver," he scolded, "Because of you, the railway shall have to pay for the dry cleaning of our visitors, and people are starting to complain about what a bad railway our line is."

"But sir, they started it."

"Well, I'm going to finish it. You are suspended from work until further notice. Perhaps this will teach you to keep your temper in check."

Bert sadly drove his engine into the shed. He felt very sorry for himself, and got to work on cleaning his engine. He was rather surprised to see the two visitors come up to him.

"I'm sorry about getting your engine dirty," said the stout one, "I was so excited to take pictures that I didn't watch where I was driving. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"Well, I guess I did overreact," Bert sighed, "Sorry for getting your clothes wet."

"Come on," smiled the thin visitor, "Let's help you clean up our mess."

As they worked, they began talking about their lives. Bert learned that they were reverends for the church, as well as rail fans since they were young boys. The thin visitor even told him about how he would tell his son Christopher stories about trains to cheer him up when he was ill.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Bert said, "My name is Bert. You two are…"

"You can call me Wilbert," said the thin visitor, "Wilbert Awdry. And this is my friend, Teddy Boston."

"It was nice meeting you," said Teddy, "I think we have quite enough material to write a book about. Don't you, Wilbert."

"Quite so," said Wilbert, "But it couldn't hurt to stick around for a few more days. You never know what will happen on Sodor."

All three laughed at that, and became great friends.


	87. Mike's Whistle

Chapter 87: Mike's Whistle

Mike, Bert, and Rex were waiting at Arlesburgh station one morning for Mr. Duncan to give them their jobs for the day. Suddenly, they heard a strange noise. It was a loud, wheezing sound.

"Good lord! Whatever is making that racket?"

Just then, Duck drove his engine into the station. He looked rather embarrassed. When he pulled the whistle cord, the noise came again.

"Having problems, Duck?" Rex teased.

"Shut it, Rex. I was working late last night filling in for Thomas on the mail run, and I used my engine's firebox to cook an egg for supper. Some of it must have gotten stuck, and now the whistle won't work properly. But the Steamworks doesn't have any spares, and Sir Topham Hatt says it's good enough to work, so now I'm stuck with people laughing at me all day."

Within a few minutes, Duck left for the top station, his whistle still making the strange noise. Bert and Rex laughed, but Mike just snorted.

"Poor Duck," he sniffed, "I'm surprised Sir Topham Hatt has even allowed him to be seen in public with all of that racket he's making. If an engine can't whistle properly, then the driver shouldn't even try to make it."

"Then why do you?" Rex asked cheekily.

"Why do I what?"

"Try to make your engine whistle properly?"

"You're just jealous! My engine's whistle sounds like a beautiful masterpiece of music."

"Mike, if my engine had yours's whistle, I would lose it the first chance I got."

"You would do no such thing! An engine's whistle is important. It let's people know we're coming and to stay clear of the tracks. An engine that doesn't have a proper whistle isn't a proper engine at all."

Before the argument could continue, Mr. Fergus Duncan approached the shed.

"Ah, gentleman, good to see that you're all ready for work. Mike, since you seem to be the most eager to get working, I'll send you on the first passenger run."

"B-but sir-"

"No butts, Mike. I know you don't like passenger runs, but Rex is working in the ballast mines all day and I can't have you two getting into a fistfight. Please, just do as you've been told."

And Mike did, but he wasn't happy about it. He grumbled as the passengers got into the coaches and he started off. The passengers had grown used to his attitude, but even they were surprised by his actions.

"I know he doesn't like passenger trains," commented the guard, "But even this is unusual for him."

"They're jealous, they're jealous," Mike grumbled. As he drove on, he saw Rex coming around the bend. This gave him a nasty idea. Just as his signal was about to change to red, he opened the throttle and blasted his engine's whistle, scaring Rex to a stop and Mike rushed through.

"Rail hog!" Rex shouted, but Mike paid no mind. He thought he was being clever.

Throughout the journey, Mike blew the whistle at any chance he could. He startled Willie the farmer on his tractor, The Thin Clergyman on his bike, he even managed to scare crows away from a field of corn better than the scarecrow could. He was having such a blast that he didn't notice that the whistle was getting loose.

However, he did hear a rattling sound on the return journey.

"Hmm, the valve may loose," he thought to himself, "I'll tighten it at the next station."

He never got the chance. As they passed Willie's farm, they were stopped by a cow that had strayed onto the line.

"Move, Bessie!" Mike shouted, "I've got a train to take. Go back to your field."

The cow ignored him. Mike blew his whistle. No effect. He blew it louder. The cow didn't budge. He blew his whistle as loud as he could…

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSH!

The cow didn't move, but the whistle flew straight up, and landed in the field.

Once Willie had gotten the cow into the field, he helped Mike look for the whistle, but they had no luck.

"It's no use, Mike," said the guard, "Duck can't wait forever."

"But it's not safe for an engine to work without a whistle," Mike said.

"The passengers will have to whistle for us," said the guard.

For the rest of the journey, Mike didn't make a sound, but his passengers did. They whistled at all the points a whistle was required. It worked well enough, but Mike was embarrassed nonetheless.

Mike hoped that the workshops would have a spare whistle, but he was disappointed to find out that they did not.

"You will shunt in the yards until we can get a spare," said the Small Controller, "It serves you right for being such a crosspatch."

Later that night, Mike wearily drove his engine into the sheds. As he headed for bed, he heard Bert and Rex talking in the sheds.

"Bert! Whose engine is this?"

"That's Mike's. Can't you tell?"

"It looks like Mike's engine. But it can't be Mike's."

"And why not."

"Because Mike's engine is a proper engine. This engine doesn't have a whistle, making it an improper engine."

Mike ignored them, and headed straight for bed.


	88. Useful Railway

Chapter 88: Useful Railway

Mike drove into the yards late that night, looking rather cross.

"Oh, dear," groaned Rex, "Here we go."

"I was bringing some ballast down from the mines," Mike grumbled, "When out of nowhere a flock of sheep strayed onto the line. I had to help the farmer corral them. I swear, Willie needs to get his act together, or he's going to cause a serious accident. Sheep are nothing but trouble."

"Not so, Mike," Rex said, "I'll admit sheep can be a nuisance, but they can also be useful as well."

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"Their wool is handy. Take that shirt your wearing now. That's made of wool, isn't it? Well, if the farmers didn't shear the wool off sheep and sell it, you wouldn't have anything to wear. So, like it or not, Mike, sheep are something you can't live without."

"Quite right, Rex. I'm glad to see you know so much about wool, because you're just the person I wanted to talk to."

Bert, Rex, and Mike all turned to see The Small Controller standing at the shed door.

"I've recently won the contract to pick up the farmers' wool and deliver the market for the railway. I was going to assign Mike the job, but I see that he's had enough of sheep for a while. So, Rex, would you like the job?

"Yes sir, please sir. This will be easy."

"Very good. The job starts tomorrow at 6 AM. Don't be late. You know how some of these farmers can get."

"You can count on me, sir."

"Good."

And with that, The Small Controller turned on his heel and left for home. Mike snorted.

"Fine by me. I'd rather deal with passengers than sheep anyway. Be careful out there, Rex. These farmers can be quite finicky."

"Please. This will be a piece of cake."

Rex got up bright and early the next morning. After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, he set off to collect the first load of wool. He arrived right on time, and even helped the farmer's load the wool into the train. He did this for every other stop on the line.

"I said this was easy. I said this was easy."

But danger lay ahead.

Willie the farmer was in a hurry. He had overslept that morning and had to hastily gather his wool on a trailer and drive his tractor to Arlesdale Green crossing. He was still half asleep and wasn't paying attention to his load.

"Willie! Your load is slipping."

"Huh? Oh! I can't stop now. I'll just have to secure it once I reach The Green."

But he never got the chance. A sharp turn lay ahead, and as Willie took it, his load came loose, tumbling onto the rails.

"Crumbs! I've got to the next signal box. Rex will-"

A sharp whistle cut him off. Rex was approaching the site, still chanting to himself.

"It was easy, it was easy."

"Rex! Look out! The line is blocked!"

"It w- Huh! Oh!"

But it was too late. Rex jumped clear as his engine hit the bales of wool, tumbling off the rails, with its train following suite. Fortunately, Rex wasn't badly hurt, and the bales of wool that were on his train remained intact. But a large mess was left behind.

The Small Controller soon arrived. Rex was sure that he was about to get a scolding, but Willie spoke up.

"Don't punish Rex, sir. It was my fault. I'll help you guys clean up."

"Very Well, Willie. But don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Sir."

It took along time to clean up the mess. Bert and Mike would pass him constantly. Bert would just wave hello, but Mike would just laugh and say, "Serves you right."

At last, the mess was cleaned up and Rex set off for the top station. He was rather embarrassed.

That night, he returned to the sheds to find the Small Controller waiting for him.

"You did good today, Rex," he said, "The farmers were pleased with your work, and you managed to make up for lost time. You are a really useful engine driver."

Rex just smiled proudly.


	89. Gordon and the Famous Visitor

Chapter 89: Gordon and the Famous Visitor

The yards were a buzz with excitement. The famous engine, City of Truro, had come to the Island of Sodor, and it brought many visitors with it. They took pictures of the engines, the crews, even the sheds. The driver of the famous engine was showing spectators how a steam engine operates. The yards had never been so packed!

"My cousin Mark is the driver for City of Truro," Duck told Thomas, "I don't get to see him often, being on railtours a lot, but I do keep in touch with him through letters and phone calls. Still, it is nice to talk to him face to face again."

"He seems like a great guy," Thomas said, "Do you think he'll stay the night here?"

"Oh, I doubt he will," Duck said, "I'm sure any hotel would love to have the driver of a famous engine stay here with them. Besides, he's probably much to famous to even be seen with us."

But Mark did stay with them, and everyone stayed up late into the night talking to him.

"It must be great being famous," said Thomas.

"Oh, it's alright," said Mark, "But it does get tiring signing autographs after a while. Besides, you guys should know what it's like. Everyone and their grandmother has read the railway series books written by The Thin Clergyman. In fact, I should be asking for your autographs."

Everybody laughed and grew to like Mark very much. All, that is, except for Gordon, who was trying to sleep.

Mark left the next morning, much to Gordon's pleasure.

"Good riddance," he snorted, "The man was nothing but a show off."

Duck cast a glance towards Thomas, who was trying not to laugh.

"He comes into our yard and flaunts about his fame, which he didn't earn I might add. What did his engine do that's so special?"

"It was the first engine to go 100 MPH. And he did earn it. It's a special honor to drive that engine, and he had to go through rigorous training to even be considered. He earned it."

"Okay, first, that has never been proven, so technically Flying Scotsman holds that record. Second, going 100 MPH isn't that special. Why I bet even my engine could do it. And Third, even if it was still something special, his engine doesn't deserve to be famous because it has no dome. Any wise engine driver knows that dome less engines aren't reliable."

And before Duck could continue to argue with him, Gordon left the yards to collect his express.

Later, Duck was helping Edward shunt at Wellsworth. They were taking a break at chatting.

"I'm sad that I didn't get to talk with your cousin last night," he told Duck, "But he seems like a nice guy. When he flew past my station he waved at me."

"Oh, he's very friendly. But Gordon seems to think otherwise."

"Ignore him. He's just jealous."

Just then, they hear a loud whistle.

"Good lord, what is that awful noise?"

"That sounds like Gordon, but it can't be him. He's not due for another five minutes."

It was Gordon. His engine came tearing through the station at a tremendous speed. He was red in the face, and very cross. In a cloud of steam, he was gone.

"Something tells me Gordon is going to get his just deserts, Duck."

"Oh, count on it, Edward."

Gordon pushed his engine to its limits, trying to get it to 100 MPH.

"If his engine can do it, so can mine," he snorted. But just then, he heard a rattling noise. The dome on his engine was loose.

"Bother," he snorted, "I'll have to slow down, otherwise it'll blow off in this wind."

But danger lay ahead. As he approached the viaduct, the wind picked up, and then it happened. One moment, the dome was on. The next, it flew off and plummeted into the ravine below. Gordon was embarrassed.

He hoped the Steamworks would have an extra dome but was soon to be disappointed.

"Sorry, Gordon, but we don't have anymore. We'll have to make some, and that could be a few days. Serves you right for being so stubborn."

"Can it, Victor. I don't want to hear it."

Things only got worse for Gordon. Since his engine was still in good working order, he was sent to work, and everyone from passengers to other engine drivers to some schoolboys laughed at him and his engine. He was glad when the day was over.

"I hope the dorm house is empty tonight," he thought to himself. But it wasn't.

"Look at this useless engine," Duck whispered to Henry that night, "It doesn't have a dome. Engines without domes aren't reliable."

Gordon pretended that he hadn't heard.


	90. Bulgy

Chapter 90: Bulgy

Summer had come to the Island of Sodor, and the drivers of the North Western Railway were busy taking visitors to and from all the sights on the railway. Bus drivers like Bertie helped as well. But although most of them were friendly there were some who thought they were above working along such "outdated machinery."

One day, Duck was waiting at Tidmouth Station for a bus to come with his passengers. It wasn't long before a bus pulled in, but it wasn't like Bertie's at all. It was a double decker bus. As the passengers climbed out, the bus driver went to the refreshment stand to buy a cup of coffee. Duck had some time before his next train and decided to say hello.

"Hello, you must be new to the island. I'm-"

"I don't care. Unlike you engine drivers, I don't have time to chat. If you focused less on socialization and more on your work, you wouldn't need our help. But it doesn't matter anyway. Your railway is out of date and will be turned into a road one of these days."

Duck was horrified.

"My friend Bertie is a bus driver. He may tease our railway about being out of date, but he would never want to see it be turned into a road."

"Bah, I know Bertie. He's as delusional as all of you. Just you wait and see. Once passengers realize how much more reliable we are, your railway will be nothing but tarmac. Just you wait and see."

With that, the man drove away, leaving Duck rather upset.

Later that day he saw Oliver at the seaside station. He told him what the bus driver had said.

"His name is Bulgy. He does nothing but sulk and make rude remarks, but he's no threat. Pay him no mind."

This made Duck feel better. But when he met up with Oliver again later, it was Oliver's turn to be upset.

"Bulgy's got a friend, and he's just as rude as him. He's taking over Bulgy's evening route, letting Bulgy take our passengers."

"But that's ridiculous! It'll take much longer by road."

"Yeah, but Bulgy claims he has a shortcut."

Later that day, Duck and Oliver were at the top station. But there were no passengers on the platform.

"Look! There's Bulgy. And his bus is loaded!"

Duck looked over in horror to see Bulgy's bus wearing signs saying, "Railway Bus."

"Later, suckers!"

And off he drove laughing, leaving Duck and Oliver in the dust.

"I'll follow him. You stay here in case anything else goes on."

"Be careful, Duck."

"I will."

It wasn't long before Duck found them. There Bulgy was, his bus stuck under a bridge, and a swarm of angry passengers surrounding him.

"So, this was his shortcut."

"He lied to us! He told us he ran a railway bus service but refused to refund our tickets!"

Just then the guard came up to Duck.

"This bus won't be going anywhere. We need you to get the passengers home."

"Of course. Passengers are important."

So, the passengers all climbed into Duck's coaches, and he set off across the bridge. It groaned and bent under the train's weight.

"Hey, watch it! There's still someone down here."

"Well, get out from underneath. If that bridge collapses on your bus, it'll serve you right for being rude and telling lies."

Eventually, the bridge and bus were repaired, but Bulgy's reputation was not. He was fired from the bus service, and now spends his days as a farmhand, where his lies can do no harm. The hens don't listen to them anyway.


	91. Busy Going Backwards

Chapter 91: Busy Going Backwards

Toad was feeling bored. Every time he acted as guard for a train, he could never enjoy the journey, as he was always saw the view sliding past him. He wanted to be able to see the rails from the front for a change.

Later that day, he spoke to his brother Oliver.

"I do appreciate my job, Oliver," he said, "And I do realize how important it is. But I do long for a change. A chance to see Sodor from the front, not the back. "

Oliver sympathized with him.

"I understand what you mean, Toad. Perhaps you should talk to Sir Topham Hatt. I'm sure he can set you up as a trainee fireman. But I'm afraid It'll have to wait. We've got a ballast train to take in a half hour."

Later, the two were on Gordon's Hill with their train. Toad was feeling better, but still longed for a change of pace. He didn't know that he was about to get his wish. As soon as they reached the top of the hill, the coupling between Oliver's engine and the first truck, sending Toad and the train coasting down the hill.

"Oh no! Don't worry, Toad, I'm coming."

At first, Toad was excited. But then he realized he couldn't stop. The brakes wouldn't work, and the train just kept pushing him forward. He was scared. To make matters worse, James was rolling down the line straight ahead of him.

"Somebody save me!"

A quick-thinking shunter did so just in time. James could only watch in confusion as the runaway train rolled off into the distance. Just then, Oliver drove up.

"Have you seen Toad?"

"That way."

"Thank you!"

"Well, that was weird."

Oliver alerted the signalman, who spread the message down the line. Before long, Toad approached a bridge under construction. Luckily, the train was diverted into a siding and straight into a dirty pond. Toad jumped out just in time and watched as the brakevan bobbed in the muck.

"Safe at last."

Oliver pulled up, followed by Duck with the breakdown train.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe. Don't worry, we'll get this mess sorted out.

It took a long time, but at long last the mess was cleared up. Later that night, Toad spoke to Oliver.

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble, bro."

"It's alright, Toad, it wasn't your fault. So, how was it like to be going forwards for a change."

"It's alright, I suppose. But I think I much rather prefer to be going backwards. Your job is exciting, but dangerous.

And the two shared a long laugh before falling to sleep.


	92. Bulgy Rides Again

Chapter 92: Bulgy Rides Again

The work on the Little Western had increased. More and more passengers came to visit the line. Duck and Oliver were rushed off their feet.

"I'm so busy that I don't know if I'm coming or going," Duck groaned.

"Tell me about it," Oliver complained.

Sir Topham Hatt came to speak to them later that day.

"I understand that you are overworked," he said, "Rest assured that I am working on a solution."

But try as he might, there was no one available to help Duck and Oliver. He was soon forced to turn to the Bus company for help.

"Well, there is one option," said the depot manager, "But you won't like it. After all, he has caused them trouble in the past."

"I'm afraid that I don't have much of a choice," sighed Sir Topham Hatt, "Duck and Oliver need help, and I have no one who can help. Be sure to warn him to be on his best behavior."

The next day, Duck and Oliver were preparing their engines for the day's work when they heard a familiar horn. Duck and Oliver gasped in horror.

"No! It can't be!"

But it could, and it was. Strolling into the depot was a bright red double decker bus and sitting in the driver's seat was nonother than Bulgy himself.

"Bulgy! What are you doing here?"

"Relax, I learned my lesson about stealing passengers. I've spent enough time cleaning out henhouses as is. I'm here to give you two a hand. Trust me, I come in peace"

"Yeah right, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well get ready to believe it, Bub."

Bulgy worked hard, taking passengers up and down the line all day. Even the engines on the Arlesdale Railway were impressed.

"Think he can help us with our passengers?" Joked Mike to Rex.

"Stuff it, Mike. If you hadn't been such a crosspatch about your whistle, you wouldn't be stuck on passenger duty."

"If that stupid cow would've just up and moved, that wouldn't have happened."

Even Duck and Oliver were happy. They finally had time to rest between trains. But they still didn't fully trust Bulgy.

"He is a big help, I'll admit," Duck whispered to Oliver, "But I just can't get over his lies."

"Agreed, but we'll have to manage I suppose."

The next day, Duck was taking a train of tourists to the seaside. The sun was shining, and the passengers were singing. But Duck was still worried about Bulgy.

"I just can't shake the feeling that he's up to something," he thought to himself, "I want to give him another chance, but I just don't know."

But Duck wasn't watching where he was going. A bad bit of track lay ahead, and before Duck knew it his engine was off the rails.

Duck wasn't badly hurt, and the coaches remained on the rails, but they had no way of rerailing the engine. Just then, they heard a familiar toot.

"Bother, that'll be Bulgy," Duck moaned, "He'll laugh at me for sure."

But Bulgy could see that Duck was in a pickle.

"I'm on my way to the seaside right to pick up passengers myself," Bulgy replied, "And I have just enough room for your passengers. I'll take them, and phone for help as soon as I can."

Everyone agreed, and all of Duck's passengers climbed into Bulgy's bus. It was a tight squeeze, even with two floors, but before they knew it the bus was full and Bulgy sped off. Oliver soon arrived to retrieve Duck and his engine.

That evening, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Bulgy, I have heard nothing but praise from passengers about your performance," he said, "You are a really useful bus driver."

"Thank you, sir," Bulgy said.

"Now, I've spoken to the bus manager, and he's agreed to let you be the main bus driver for this branchline, as well as give you a raise. You should be proud of yourself."

"We sure are," Oliver said.

"Three cheers for Bulgy!" Duck said, and so they gave them three cheers.

All three are now good friends, and Bulgy is happy to be able to work on the roads again. It's certainly better than dealing with chickens!


	93. Grandpuff

Chapter 93: Grandpuff

One night, the engine drivers on The Skarloey Railway were sitting in their common house before bed, sharing stories of their work day. Duncan was grumbling about his day.

"All I did was take slate trains to and from the quarry," he grumbled, "Back and forth, back and forth, I'm sick of it!"

"You should be glad you have a stable job," Sir Handel said, "Not everyone can say that."

"Indeed," said Peter Sam, "If it hadn't been for Mr. Percival, our engines would've been scrapped, and we wouldn't have a job."

"You know, you two never talk about what life was like on The Mid Sodor Railway. Do you mind telling us?"

Sir Handel and Peter Sam looked upset.

"Oh, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine Skarloey. It's just a bit of a hard topic for us, but you would've found out eventually. You ready, Peter Sam?"

"Ready."

And this is the story they told.

(Flashback)

Many years ago, when Sir Handel was called Falcon and Peter Sam was called Stuart, they worked on a little line in the heart of Sodor. They worked with a man named Daniel Jones, given the nickname Duke because he was good friends with The Duke of Sodor. He was older than the two, in his mid-forties, but they were all good friends. Although they did get tired of Duke's stories about his grace.

Many engine drivers came and went on The Mid Sodor Railway, but Duke outlasted them all. Whenever he saw Falcon and Stuart messing about, he would say:

"That would never suit his grace."

Stuart and Falcon liked to tease Duke. They would often call him Grandpuff, as they thought the smoke from his pipe looked like that of a steam engine. And whenever they saw him they would chant:

"Engine drivers come and go, but Grandpuff will live forever."

Eventually, Duke lost his patience.

"Impertinent scallywags," he muttered, "Whatever are you young ones coming too?"

"Never you mind, Grandpuff," they teased, "We're only young once."

"Well you'd better mind, unless you want to end up like Smudger."

"Who's Smudger?"

"Smudger drove our number 2 engine and was a showoff. He drove far to roughly and often came off the rails. I warned him to be careful, but he took no notice."

"Listen, Dukie," he snarled, "Who worries about a few spills?"

"We do here," I would say, but he would just laugh.

But one day The Manager got fed up with his behavior and told him he'd make him useful at last. Smudger stopped laughing then.

"Why, wh-what'd he do?"

"He turned the engine into a pumping engine and sent it and Smudger to work in the mines. They still work down there to this day. His engine will never move again."

Stuart and Falcon remained quiet for several days. They didn't make fun of Duke anymore.

The three engine drivers enjoyed many good years of working together, but the railway would soon fall on hard times. Goods traffic was on the decline, and less and less passengers came to the railway.

One day, all three of them were working at last open mine when an alarm sounded.

"The pumping engine broke," said the foreman, "The mine is flooding. Everyone evacuate, quickly!"

All three of the engine drivers began to evacuate, but Duke's engine wasn't as fast as the other two. Falcon rushed back to help him.

"Save yourself!" Duke called, "I'll be fine."

"I won't leave you!"

But before Sir Handel could reach him, the flood rushed out of the mine, sweeping Duke, his engine, and several trucks far away. Falcon barely escaped.

"NOOOOOO! Duke!"

But it was too late. Duke was never seen again.

(End flashback)

All of the other engine drivers looked on in horror. Sir Handel finished the rest of the story.

"After that, the railway stood no chance of remaining open. We struggled on for another month, but eventually we had no chance but to close. The two of us were lucky to be hired by The Skarloey Railway."

He looked down sadly. "It should've been three. If I had just gotten to him sooner-"

"Then you would've been swept away as well. Duke wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this. He'd be happy to know that you've found a new home."

Sir Handel smiled.

"Thanks, Skarloey."

"Hey, I just thought of something," Rusty chimed in, "Why did you guys change your names?"

Sir Handel and Peter Sam just laughed.

"We didn't. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are our real names. Falcon and Stuart were just nicknames Duke would call us. Payback for calling him Grandpuff, I guess."

"Can you please tell us more about your life on The Mid Sodor Railway?" Rheneas asked.

"I think we should all get some rest," Skarloey piped up, "We've got a long day tomorrow."

"But we'll be happy to share more stories later," said Peter Sam.

And with that, everyone went to bed, the story still fresh in their mind.


	94. Bulldog

Chapter 94: Bulldog

The next night, Sir Handel and Peter Sam continued to regale their friends with their tales from The Mid Sodor Railway.

"…and that is why Peter Sam is officially banned from Norway."

The engine drivers all laughed, except Peter Sam who was annoyed.

"Oh, like you've never had any accident before."

"Of course, not. I'm perfect."

"Oh really? Because I can remember one where Duke had to rescue you."

Sir Handel stopped laughing then.

"Don't. You. Dare."

The others looked up curiously.

"Perhaps you two would like to share your story?" Rusty suggested.

"If you don't tell them, then I will, Sir Handel."

Sir Handel groaned in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I might as well tell you. Knowing Peter Sam, if I let him tell it he'll make me look like a total doofus. Anyway…"

(Flashback, Sir Handel narrating)

It was when Stuart and I were new to the island, and the railway. I was young then, and full of my own ideas.

"Back then? Seems like you never changed."

"Who's telling the story here, Duncan? You or me?"

"Alright, alright, sheesh."

Anyhow, one evening the manager spoke to me at the common house.

"You have done well so far, Falcon, but you still have a lot to learn. Tomorrow I want you to take the express. There you will experience The Mountain Road."

I was excited. The Mountain Road was the steepest part of the line. Stuart and I had never been allowed to go on it before, as the manager thought we weren't ready. And my engine had just gotten a fresh coat of paint, so it was bound to impress the passengers.

"Duke will double- head the train with you. Be sure to listen to him. He knows more about this line than anyone else."

This made me cross.

"That old fuddy duddy will just slow me down," I grumbled when I was sure manager was out of earshot, "I don't need him at all."

The next morning, Duke and I were getting our engines ready for the train. Stuart wasn't due out until later, so he was sleeping in.

"Listen," Duke said in his gruff way, "The mountain road can be dangerous to the unexperienced. I should lead."

"No, I'll lead. How can I enjoy the view with your engine's fat tender blocking my view?"

"Very well but keep your eyes on the track. Never mind the view."

Everything went well at first, and I soon forgot to be cross. We did have a beautiful line, and my thoughts soon drifted away from old Duke. Then we came onto The Mountain Road.

"Remember, keep your eyes on the track. Never mind the view."

"I know, I know. You don't need to constantly remind me."

Then we entered a tunnel. It was narrow and dark, and I could hardly see. I hated it and wanted to get out. I soon got my wish, but it wasn't as I expected. One minute, my engine was on the rails. The next, it jumped off them and found itself dangling over the ledge, and I found myself clinging to the controls for dear life. Just then, I saw Duke leaning over to me, arm outstretched.

"Grab my hand. I'll pull you to safety."

Without hesitation I grabbed it. Before long I was back to safety, but my engine was far from secure.

"Bother. How are we going to fix this?"

"My engine would be able to pull yours back onto the rails, but it needs more water."

Luckily a worker's cottage was nearby, and all the passengers helped us fill up the engine's tanks. Before long, my engine was safely back on the rails, and we made our way safely to the top station. We were a few minutes late, but the passengers didn't mind.

"Duke was a true hero," they told our manager, "He refused to leave Falcon in the cab, and kept at it until his engine on the rails. He was like a bulldog, loyal and fierce."

As the passengers left to explore the station, I spoke to Duke.

"I'm sorry for being rude, Duke. You were brave, and thanks for the save."

"Think nothing of it. After all, it wouldn't be right to just leave you there. You might be pompous, but you're a hard worker. A few more trips on the mountain road and you'll be an expert."

But I wasn't too keen on making another trip anytime soon.


	95. You Can't Win

Chapter 95: You Can't Win

Peter Sam laughed once Sir Handel had finished his story.

"Ha ha. Oh, that still cracks me up to this day."

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"That's quite enough, Peter Sam. Sir Handel has a right not to want to talk about it."

"Thank you, Skarloey."

"Whatever, you guys just have no sense of humor."

Then Sir Handel grinned. He knew how to get back at Peter Sam.

"Well, at least I never let Duke get one over on me."

Peter Sam stopped laughing then.

"Either you tell them, or I will."

Peter Sam just groaned.

"Oh, come on! Fine, if you guys must know so badly…"

(Flashback, Peter Sam narrating)

If there was one thing we admire Duke for when we were younger, it was his dedication. He would get his passengers home, no matter if he was feeling unwell or if his engine was short of steam. Which, due to its age, happened a lot.

I remember one instance where I came into the sheds one day at noon to find him working on his engine. I liked Duke, but I loved teasing him.

"Well, well, well. Broken down, eh Grandpuff?"

"Nothing of the sort. Just a leak in on of the tubes, is all. I'd leave it for the workmen but the work they do would never suit his grace."

"I'll tell you what, Grandpuff. Your engine is getting to old, and you're not faring much better. Pretty soon you'll need our help just to reach the station."

"Pah! That'll be the day."

But I just ran off laughing. A few days later, me and Falcon were at the common house, waiting for Duke to arrive home with the last train. Just then, the yardmaster came in.

"Duke's engine is won't move. He and his passengers are stranded, and I need you two to go and help him."

We were delighted, and immediately set off. We found Duke halfway Arlesdale station, sulking. I ran around front to pull the train and Duke's engine, while Falcon ran around back to push.

"Are you ready, Falcon?"

"Ready, Stuart."

And off we went

The run went smoothly, except for Duke's grumbling. Once we reached the next station, we split up. Falcon took some passengers away to the boat, while I took Duke and the rest of the passengers to the top station.

"Poor old Grandpuff. This is the day, this is the day!"

What I didn't know was that Duke's engine wasn't down for the count. It just had a weak fire, and the movement from us pushing and pulling it had built it back up. It wasn't until we reached The Mountain Road that I found out I had been played. As soon as we were onto the final stretch, Duke pushed his engine right into mine, pushing it as hard as ever it could. I was shocked to say the least, and before I could say anything else we had reached Peel Godred. As all the passengers got out, I overheard some of them whispering about it.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"No. I guess Stuart's engine couldn't finish the job, so Duke had to push his engine and pull the train at the same time. All while it was short of steam. Who would've thought?"

I had had enough.

"For crying out loud!"

Duke walked up alongside.

"Poor old Stuart," he chuckled, "Face it Stuart, you can't win."

(End Flashback)

All the other engine drivers laughed at Peter Sam, who inexplicably became very interested in the floor.

"Oh well, Peter Sam, don't worry about it. We all have our off days."

"Thanks, Skarloey."

"It seems like Duke was a great guy."

"Oh, he was. When he wasn't telling us off for doing something wrong."

"Oh yeah. Always going 'that would never suit his grace.' What does the duke of sodor care about us, anyway?"

Everyone had a good laugh, and Peter Sam and Sir Handel told them more about Duke and the Mid Sodor Railway until it was time for bed. They both agreed that, wherever Duke is now, he would be proud of them.

A/N: And another chapter is done! Don't worry, this storyline isn't over yet. Next week we conclude March with Sleeping Beauty. After that, the countdown to chapter 100. I'm not quite sure what I'll do yet, so if you guys have any ideas, let me know. Whatever I do, I'll be sure to make it big.


	96. A Family Reunited

A/N: And so we end The Duke saga with probably the most heartwarming story either Awdry has ever written. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas and Friends.

Chapter 96: A Family Reunited

News of Duke's story soon spread, and Sir Handel and Peter Sam found themselves swamped with people asking them more and more questions. They tried to answer them to the best of their ability, but the biggest question was what happened to Duke. That was one nobody had the answer to, but everyone wanted to know.

A few weeks later, Mr. Percival, Sir Topham Hatt, Sir Fergus Duncan, and the Thin and Fat Clergymen met at Arlesburgh station.

"According to Sir Handel and Peter Sam's story," Said Mr. Percival, "Duke was last seen working at the Cas-yn-Hawin Mine. If we intend to find anything, I suggest we start around that area."

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Asked the Small Controller, "It's been years since anyone has seen him. For all we know he's dead and buried somewhere along the Mid Sodor Railway."

"That may very well be true," said Sir Topham Hatt, "But don't Sir Handel and Peter Sam deserve closure? At the very least, they'll know what happened to him."

"Indeed," said the Thin Clergymen, "Regardless of whether we'll find him alive or not, this mystery needs to be solved, for the good of everyone."

Everyone agreed to help. The Thin Clergymen joined The Small Controller on his way to the sheds, where the small railway engine drivers were getting ready to start the day's work.

"Morning, sirs," said Bert, "Are you writing a new book, Wilbert? I promise not to ruin your pictures this time."

"Yes, Bert, I am," said The Thin Clergymen, "But not about you three, I'm afraid."

"Shoot," grumbled Mike, "I was hoping to have one about me."

"Yeah, they can call it Mike the Clumsy Engine Driver."

"Stuff it, Rex. No one asked for your opinion."

"Settle down, you two," said The Thin Clergymen, "Just because you're not the main focus doesn't mean I won't put you three in it. But only if you behave."

"We will."

"Good, now listen."

The Thin Clergymen explained the story to them, and all three agreed to help. Each of them would take turns bringing the party up into the hills each morning and bring them home on the evening train. Every day for two weeks the five explored more and more but had no luck in finding Duke or his engine. They were beginning to give up hope.

"I want to solve this mystery as much as the next person," said The Fat Clergymen, "But we can't search forever."

"Sadly, I must agree," said Sir Topham Hatt, "We've searched almost the whole area, but still no sign of Duke. I have a railway to run, I can't go on wild goose chases."

"You are both correct," sighed Mr. Percival, who to had begun to give up hope, "I say we give it one more go and if we can't find anything we call off the search."

The rest agreed and set off the next morning. All three were surprised to find a spacious cave that appeared to have been lived in.

"It looks like someone's been living in here for years," said The Small Controller, "Do you-"

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home."

All five turned around to find a most startling sight. There stood Duke, but he had seen better days. His hair was long and unsheveled, his clothes dirty and falling apart. A scraggly beard adorned his face.

"Are you Daniel Jones, or Duke?"

"How do you know my name? I suggest you either start answering my questions or leave me be."

"Stuart and Falcon mentioned you. Please, we don't mean you any harm, we want to reunite you three."

Duke's face softened, and a small grin grew on his lips.

"So they haven't forgotten about me," he whispered, "Alright, I'll come with you. But what will we do about my engine?"

"You still have your engine?"

Duke took them to the back of the cave, where his engine was propped up against a wall.

"It was damaged after the flood stranded us," he said, "Didn't have the tools or money to fix it, nor were there any tracks anywhere even if I could, so I kept it to keep my mind sane. Something to remember the good old days."

"I'll call for a lorry," said Mr. Fergus Duncan, "We'll get it out of here no sweat."

Duke looked disgusted.

"An engine being pulled on a lorry," he grumbled, "How revolting."

"Not much else we can do. The railway doesn't reach here, and it's too small to carry your engine anyway."

When the lorry reached the cave, they helped the driver get it onto the flatbed. They dropped the engine off at the Steamworks, but not before surprising the small railway drivers by driving past them.

"So he is real," said Mike, "I never doubted it for a second."

"Says the man who said we were wasting our time on a wild goose chase last night."

"Why I oughta-"

"Settle down, you two. Let's just be glad he's been found."

"Yes, Bert."

After the engine was safely deposited, they took Duke into town to get him some new clothes, a haircut, and a bite to eat. Once they were done, Mr. Percival took Duke to his office while the other four left for home, but not before Duke thanked them for the millionth time.

"Will Peter Sam and Sir Handel please come to my office," he announced over the station P.A., "I repeat, Peter Sam and Sir Handel to the office please."

Duke stepped behind the open door to hide. Meanwhile Peter Sam and Sir Handel were walking towards his office.

"I don't understand it, Peter Sam," grumbled Sir Handel, "First he disappears for two weeks without explanation, and now he calls us into his office without warning."

"He probably heard about your accident at the incline, though what he wants with me is beyond me."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it. Stupid Duncan and his stupid Rock n' Roll."

They soon reached Mr. Percival's office.

"Ah, good, I'm glad I caught you before you left for the day. There's someone who wants to see you two."

"Well, who is it? We can't be here all day."

"Impatient, Falcon? That would never suit his grace."

Peter Sam and Sir Handel froze.

"Peter Sam, please tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I did."

"I can't. I heard it to."

They spun around to see Duke grinning wider than he had in years.

"DUKE!"

They ran into his arms, giving him the biggest hug, they could. All three were crying tears of joy.

"W-we thought you were dead. The flood-"

"Come on, Falcon. You should know by now that it'll take more than that to bring me down."

"Oh man, Duke, we're so glad you're back."

"Me to, Stuart. Me to."

Mr. Percival cleared his throat.

"Once his engine is back in working order, Duke will work on The Skarloey Railway. You two may have the day off tomorrow to show him around."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

With that, the three-left so Sir Handel and Peter Sam could introduce Duke to their friends.

"This is going to be great. It'll be just like old times."

"Yeah, except now we'll be the ones keeping you in order."

"Keeping me in order? Pah, you wish."

"Last one to the house is a burst safety valve !"

And with that Sir Handel and Peter Sam took off. Duke just shook his head.

"Those two get on my nerves sometimes. They're noisy, cheeky and annoying. But I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

And with that, he jogged after them, ready to start his new life.

A/N: And done! I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this before or after the 100th chapter, but I'm glad I did. Next week we count down to number 100, and that month will be huge. Until next time, Don't forget to be Reliable, Right on time, and Really Useful.


	97. Mountain Engineer

A/N: Well, everybody, we've almost reached the 100th chapter. I thought long and hard about what to do this month to celebrate, and I've come up with this. I hope everyone who enjoys these characters will appreciate it. So without a further ado, lets make tracks to great destinations!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas and Friends, The Railway Series, or any associated characters and locations.

Chapter 97: Mountain Engineer

Sir Handel was having a bad day. The passengers grumbled all day, and nothing he could make them feel better. Worst still, they had the audacity to complain to Mr. Percival. Fortunately, Mr. Percival could see that it was not his fault, and gave him some time to cool off, but he was still seething.

"Bothersome passengers," he complained, "It's not my fault those old coaches are a little rickety. They should be scrapped and replaced with modern boogie coaches."

"Not going to happen," Skarloey said firmly, "Those coaches are a part of our railway's history, and Mr. Percival won't scrap them just because a few passengers are having a bad day."

"Indeed," agreed Rheneas, "You'd better be grateful, Sir Handel, that we're not a Mountain Railway."

"A mountain railway? What on Earth is that?"

"A railway that climbs mountains, of course."

"Don't be ridiculous, that's impossible. The engine's wheels would slip."

"But it can. I've heard there's one on this Island, and another one in Wales. The only two of their kind in the whole United Kingdom, I've heard."

"I'm telling you it's impossible."

"It is possible."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

A noisy argument broke out. Just then, Douglas shunted a wellwagon into a siding. On it was a queer looking engine. It had six small wheels, and a stove pipe chimney. The boiler tilted downwards, and the cylinders were back to front. The engine drivers had never seen anything quite like it. Inside the cab with Douglas was a smart looking man.

"Hello, Douglas," said Skarloey, "Who's that with you?"

"My name is Culdee," said the man, "Named after the railway my mountain climbs. This here's my engine, back from Switzerland after its overhaul."

"Well, what do you know."

Sir Handel just snorted.

"I'll be back for you tomorrow, Culdee," said Douglas, "No use trying to make it to Kirk Machan today, it'll be dark soon."

"Thanks, Douglas."

Douglas drove away. Culdee turned to the Skarloey Railway drivers.

"Hello, you three. Would any of you be able to tell me where exactly we are."

"You're at Crovan's Gate, on the Skarloey Railway. I'm Skarloey, this is my brother Rheneas, and the sourpuss moping in the shed is Sir Handel."

"Ah, good. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Does your railway really climb mountains?"

"Of course, it does, we've been doing it for over 50 years now. I haven't worked on it that long, mind you, but I know the line like the back of my hand."

"The employees of your line must be clever. Our engines couldn't do that, their wheels would slip."

Culdee just laughed.

"We're not that clever, really. Our engines were just built for it."

"How?"

"You see, Sir Handel, the wheels on our engines have teeth on them, which fit into our rack rail. That way they won't slip, no matter how steep the line is."

"It sounds like you have an interesting line. But aren't you scared taking passengers up the mountain?

"Not really. Our engines have automatic brakes in case of an emergency, and I'm always ready on the handbrake. But there was a time where I was frightened. Very frightened indeed."

"Please tell us."

And so Culdee did.

(Flashback, Culdee narrating)

You see, we must go through very thorough training to become engine drivers on this line. You must be ready for everything, and no place is this truer than on a Mountain Railway. One wrong move and you'll go flying off the edge.

I was nearing the end of my training, and I had passes with flying colors so far. But there was one more test I had to pass: The Summit test.

An inspector came to the sheds one day.

"Culdee Hampton," he said, "I'll be your instructor for this test. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine."

He had me take two coaches to the summit and made us stop on the steepest part of the line. Down, down it fell, approaching a crevasse.

"Breaks off, Culdee, let her roll."

Reluctantly I did so. The coaches pushed me down the hill, I was terrified. I wanted to pull the brakes immediately but stopped. I was told in training that doing so too fast could damage the brakes and should only be done if it was an emergency. Slowly, I applied the brakes, and the engine and coaches came to a stop. With the help of the automatic brakes we stopped just at the bottom of the hill.

The inspector came up to me.

"Good job, Culdee," he told me, "You've passed all of your tests. You'll make a fine engine driver."

I smiled, but I could tell that I was badly shaking.

(End Flashback)

The Skarloey Railway engine drivers stared at Culdee in awe. Culdee just smiled.

"I'm not scared anymore," he told them, "I have no reason to be."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Bet you didn't expect to see the Culdee Fell engines making an appearance. I wasn't going to at first, but I wanted to do something unexpected for this month, as we're about to reach a big milestone. If this goes well, I might adapt other stories that didn't make it into the television series. Let me know what you think!


	98. Bad Look Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas the tank engine and friends. Also, this chapter contains implications of graphic violence. You have been warned.

Chapter 98: Bad Look Out

Culdee was talking to Skarloey and Rheneas when Sir Handel and Duncan rode up.

"Oh dear, here we go."

"I nearly got thrown from the cab today," Duncan grumbled, "Rusty didn't check the line properly, but Mr. Percival said he did. He said I didn't keep a good look out. 'We've no money to mend your engine, he says, 'If it happens again, I'll leave it in the back, and suspend you.' Why does he always pick on me?"

Skarloey said nothing. He just winked at Rheneas.

"As you were saying, Culdee. You took two coaches on your trial. Do you ever take more?"

"Good heavens, no. Our line is so steep, that we can only take one. And we need to be extremely cautious to."

"Why? Your engine's wheels can grip the track."

"Yes, but there's more to it than that, Sir Handel. Unlike your railway, where you normally pull your trains up the line, we push ours up, meaning we can't see the line ahead. Our guards have to be on the upmost attention, otherwise they put the whole train at risk."

"Sounds like frightening work."

"Yes, but we're not alone. Unlike the other railways on the island, we have two crewmen per cab: a driver, and a fireman. That way we have an extra pair of eyes to watch the line on the way back down, so we can more easily divert our attention between the line and keeping the engine running. We each work with our own. I work with a nice woman named Catherine. Known her for years and I trust her with my life."

He took out a picture and showed it to the Skarloey engine drivers.

"Whoa, she's beautiful."

"Watch your words, Romeo, that's my wife you're talking about."

"Your wife?"

"Yes, married since last spring. Happiest day of my life for sure. Sadly, she had to stay behind while I went to help on the Snowdon Mountain Railway after my engine was overhauled, but I do look forward to seeing her."

"Well, congratulations, Culdee. It must take a load off your mind knowing that you have someone you can trust in the cab to help you."

"Yes, but not off my body. It takes a lot of hard work to keep an engine running, especially when you're going uphill. Catherine and I have a tiring time getting the steam up. Downhill is different, though. Catherine and I just let the engine roll. Don't need any steam for that."

Sir Handel sighed enviously.

"Oh, I would love that. With your automatic brakes it seems like a rest cure."

Culdee's expression fell.

"That's the exact mistake poor Godred made."

"Who?"

(Flashback, Culdee narrating)

Godred was an engine driver on my railway and drove our number one. He was named after a Sudrian king. This made him conceited, and he believed he was better than everyone else. He would race down the line, looking anywhere but at the track.

"You'll have an accident one of these days, Godred."

"Nonsense, Culdee. My engine has automatic brakes, and I've got the air brake on hand, so what's the risk."

"With you, Godred, getting on the coach. A driver must always be on guard, no matter how safe he may feel."

"The first thing a young engine driver learns."

"Quite right, Skarloey."

Yes, but Godred never learned sense. The manager scolded him numerous times. They even took the engine to pieces to see if anything was wrong. But he still went on in the same old way.

One day I was going up the mountain and waited at Skarloey Road for Godred to pass me. As I waited, so it happened. One minute, Godred's engine was on the tracks. The next his fireman jumps clear as it tumbles off the side, hitting the bottom with a loud boom. None of the passengers were hurt. The coach remained on the rails and the guard braked it to a stop.

They found the remains the next day.

"We've no money to mend it," said our manager, "Send it to the back of the shed."

Overtime, it got smaller, and smaller, until nothing was left. It's spare parts, what was left anyway, were used to repair our engines

(End Flashback)

The other engine drivers gaped in horror.

"Wh-what happened to Godred."

"It's… not nice to talk about."

"But what happened? Why isn't it nice."

Culdee took a deep breath.

"Godred didn't jump out in time. He was still in the cab when the engine fell. When we found him… let's just say that we all needed therapy after the horror that we saw."

Douglas soon arrived to take Culdee away. Sir Handel and Duncan remained quiet for the next several days. Skarloey and Rheneas never told him Culdee made the whole thing up.

A/N: I think that may have been the darkest thing I ever wrote. Can't say I didn't warn you, but if you read the original story you knew what was going to happen. Anyway, see you guys next time.


	99. Danger Points

Chapter 99: Danger Points

Douglas soon reached the Culdee Fell Railway at Kirk Machan. Once the engine was back on the rails, they thanked Douglas who left with a toot of the whistle. The men then turned and looked the engine over.

"A very good job," they said at last. The manager came up to see Culdee.

"It's good to have you back, Culdee," he said, "We'll need you with the Summer season starting up soon."

"It's good to be back, sir. I'm longing to see Catherine. Is she in the yard?"

"Yes, it's her day off. Go on, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

So Culdee went off to the common house. Catherine was in the kitchen making lunch. Culdee decided to sneak into the kitchen.

"Hello, love."

Catherine nearly jumped out of her skin, but quickly rushed into her husband's arms.

"Culdee! Oh, I've missed you. It's been miserable here without you."

"It's okay, dear. Why don't we go on a picnic and you can tell me all about it?"

And so, they packed a lunch and went on a hike up Culdee Fell.

"It's been dreadful lately. While your engine was being mended, the manager hired three more employees and bought three more engines. I've had to work with one of them. His name is Lord Harry. He takes risks and frightens me, but when I warn him he laughs. I feel sorry for poor Patricia, she's been assigned to work with him now."

"Don't worry, Catherine. It'll all be better now."

"Oh, I am glad to see you again Culdee."

"Me too, love. Me too."

That evening, Culdee met with two of his old friends, Ernest and Wilfred.

"Well, if it isn't Culdee. Aren't you a sight for old eyes."

"Good to see you again too, Ernest."

After catching up, Culdee decided to speak what was on his mind.

"Who is Lord Harry."

"He's one of the new hires," said Wilfred, "Son of a wealthy land owner. He's an utter terror, worse than Godred ever was."

"Agreed. Godred may have been reckless, but never insulted us intentionally. Lord Harry looks down on all of us, and thinks this job is beneath him. The only reason he's even working here is because his father made him earn his inheritance."

"Oh my. He sounds like an outright horror. Are the other two as bad?"

"Fortunately, no. Alaric and Eric are nice quite engines, and you'd get along with them splendidly. But that Lord Harry is a nightmare to deal with.

The next morning, Culdee was at the station store buying some tea and pastries for him and Catherine when he heard a loud screeching noise. An engine bearing the number six came grinding into the station at an alarming pace. Once it had stopped, the passengers swarmed out, all complaining about what a bad railway it was. A large, gruff looking man stepped out.

"Stupid passengers," he grumbled, "They're all scared of riding with me."

"I suppose you're Lord Harry, then."

Lord Harry turned to Culdee and scoffed.

"And I suppose you're Culdee, then. You got something to say?"

"You're too reckless, that's why."

"Oh, please. My engine can go twice the speed of yours in perfect safety."

"Even so, we don't take risks on Mountain Railways."

"There's no risk at all. With my engine's super heat design, this slope is nothing."

"Super heat, is it? I would've said it was conceit myself."

Culdee wisely left, leaving Lord Harry fuming and spluttering.

Later that day, Lord Harry was taking a train up the mountain, racing at dangerous speeds.

"Slow down, Harry," said Patricia, his firewoman, "We're going too fast."

"That's Lord Harry, to you," snapped Lord Harry, "And this is a perfectly good speed. Besides, I like things to be exciting."

Every wise Mountain Engine driver knows that you do not take risks. The points must be taken slowly, for from there the rack rail can have no guards. Lord Harry could care less, though. He was too busy thinking about what he would say to Culdee the next time they met.

"There's no danger," he boasted as they climbed the final slope, "Silly old Culdee doesn't know what he's talking about."

Culdee and Catherine were enjoying their evening when the telephone rang in the shed.

"Lord Harry is off at summit," sighed the manager, "We shall have to go and set things right."

They collected some workmen and the tool van and set off. The sun was setting when they arrived. Lord Harry's shape loomed against the sky. The engine had derailed at the points and blocked both roads at the station. Wilfred was there, unable to start his journey down. The passengers swarmed around Lord Harry, complaining and moaning. Lord Harry felt harassed.

While the manager tried to calm down the passengers, Culdee saw a chance for a joke.

"Wilfred," he called, "Who is this old chap?"

"That's Lord Harry, didn't you know."

"It looks like Lord Harry, but it couldn't be him."

"Why ever not?"

"Because Lord Harry's engine can go twice the speed of ours in perfect safety."

The firewoman laughed, while Lord Harry seethed in anger.

Later that night, the manager spoke to Lord Harry at the sheds.

"It was the engine, sir. It wouldn't respond to my controls, and-"

"I don't want to hear it. It was your fault, and you know it. You damaged the engine and upset our passengers by taking risks. We cannot have that on our mountain railway. Henceforth, you are on cleaning duty until further notice. Perhaps working from the bottom up will teach you some humility."

"Couldn't have said it myself, Walter."

Lord Harry shuddered in fear. There, standing at the entrance, was Lord Harry Barrane Sr., his father."

"Father, I can explain. I-"

"Shut up! I have heard about your behavior from you manager, the passengers, and your colleagues, and I am appalled to have raise such a spoiled brat. Your attitude reflects poorly on your family, and I cannot stand to look at you. Until you shape up, you can consider yourself out of this family."

"But father-"

"No, don't even try to talk your way out of it. You've had this coming for a long time. You have no right to call me father. In the game of life, Harry, you lose. You. Get. Nothing. Good Day, sir!"

"But-"

"I SAID GOOD DAY! (RIP Gene Wilder. Your legacy shall never be forgotten)

With that, Lord Harry Barrane Sr. stormed out, leaving his former son in shock. This time, he knew he had really messed up.


	100. Devil's Back

A/N: Hello, everybody! And welcome to the 100th chapter!

"Blows fanfare, streamers fall down, fake cheers."

Yes, after 2 years we have reached the 100th chapter and over 60,000 views. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me. I couldn't have done it without you! This chapter is for you

In memory of the Wilbert W. Awdry, who gave our favorite little tank engine life. May he rest in peace.

Chapter 100: Devil's Back

Harry was sulking. Stripped of his inheritance and title, he was forced to clean the engines during the day. He hated it and did nothing but complain.

Culdee told him the story of Godred.

"Rubbish," he snorted, "That would never happen to me." But he was worried all the same.

"Please sir, I am sorry. I promise to change."

"Very well, I will give you another chance. You'll work with Culdee on the maintenance trains."

And so Culdee and Harry would take the truck up the mountain each morning. They would take supplies to the summit hotel. They would also take gangers to work in the morning and bring them home in the evening. Culdee didn't mind it, but Harry complained endlessly.

"Do you do anything else but complain?" Groaned Wilfred, "Besides, its important work."

"Yes, and tough too," put in Culdee.

"Important? Tough?"  
"Yes, tough. Tell me, Harry, have you ever had to go up Devil's Back in a Gale before."

"Oh," Harry shuddered, "I see what you mean."

Devil's Back is a rocky ridge a mile below summit, and the final stretch trains must make during their ascent. Always there is wind. Sometimes it is gentle, and others it is fierce and dangerous. In the event of a Gale, all passenger trains stop at Devil's Back station. But no matter the weather, Store trains and rescue trains must get through. The Tool van, nicknamed the truck by the railway men, is the only rolling stock equipped to tackle the slope in a gale.

A week later, Culdee and Harry reached Devil's Back at 5:15. They were on their way to fetch railway staff from summit. They were waiting for Alaric to pass them on his way down.

"All clear," said the stationmaster as Alaric disappeared around the bend, "Be quickly, though. There's a gale coming in half an hour, and the wind is already picking up."

Just then, the telephone rang. The stationmaster went inside, only to come out looking worried.

"There's an emergency, and you two are the only ones available. Come inside so we can discuss it out of the wind."

Once they were inside, the stationmaster spoke up.

"Some climbers have gone missing," he told them, "A flare was spotted at from the Mountain Rescue Center a few minutes ago. We fear they may be in trouble, or worse. Eric is coming up the mountain with a doctor and rescue team, but his coach can't stand this wind. So, we need you two to take the truck to save them."

"We'll try," said Culdee and Harry. Right away they began loading up the truck with sandbags and other heavy things to weigh it down. By the time Eric arrived with the rescue team, the wind had gotten fierce. By the time they set off, the gale was in full force.

"Good luck!" cheered Eric, but his words were drowned out by the wind. As they reached the hikers' last known location, Harry turned to Culdee.

"Culdee, if we don't make it, I want to say I'm sorry for how I've treated you."

"Apology accepted, but don't act like that. We will make it."

Soon, they came to a stop. The wind was so fierce that they could barely hear each other. They soon found the hikers. One of them was trapped on a ledge, while the other four were waving the team over.

"Patrick was saving me from a mountain goat," said one of the hikers, "But he fell over. He managed to land on the ledge, but he's badly injured and we can't get him up."

"We're going to need someone to go down and grab him," said the leader of the rescue team, "We'll use the winch to pull you both up."

No one dared to move. Harry, realizing the full grasp of the situation, stood forward.

"I'll do it."

And so, they strapped him in to a harness, attached it to a winch, and Harry started his descent. He soon reached Patrick.

"It's going to be alright. Just grab my hand, and we'll pull you to safety."

But Patrick recoiled away.

"I-I can't. I'm too scared."

Harry knew that the team couldn't hold him much longer.

"I understand you're scared, and that's completely understandable. I'm scared to, but I need you to trust me, otherwise we'll both be in trouble. I promise, I won't let go."

Patrick hesitated for a minute, then took Harry's hand. Holding him close to his waist, Patrick tugged on the rope, and the team slowly pulled them to safety. Just in time, too, for just then the ledge collapsed, plunging into the depths.

When the team got home, the hikers were rushed to a hospital while Harry, Culdee, and the rescue team were greeted by friends and family.

"Way to go Harry!"

"You too, Culdee."

"Culdee!"

Culdee turned, only to have Catherine throw her arms around him.

"Its okay Catherine, I'm safe."

"I'm so proud of you, and I have great news. I'm…. I'm pregnant."

Culdee stood there in shock.

"You mean…"

"Congratulations, daddy."

Culdee just hugged her even tighter. Just then, Harry's father came up to him.

"You did good today, Son. You've more than earned your spot in the family today."

Harry just grinned.

"Thanks, Dad. It feels great to be a hero."

"I bet it does, son. I bet it does."

A few months later, Culdee and Catherine were in the hospital. Catherine had just given birth to a healthy baby boy, and all their friends were crowded around them.

"He's so adorable!"

"He looks just like his father, too."

"But he has his mother's eyes. Oh, he's so adorable!"

"What will you name him?"

Culdee and Catherine looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we thought about it long and hard, and we decided to name him Patrick," said Catherine, "That climber was brave enough to save his friend even he put himself in danger. We thought we should honor his bravery.

"But that's not all," continued Culdee, "Harry?"

Harry looked up. While he had earned back his title, he preferred that the others called him Harry as a sign of humility.

"Yes?"

"We want you to be his godfather."

Harry nearly did a double take.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course. But if you don't want to…"

Harry just smiled.

"I'd love to."

Harry's still not afraid to take risks, but he now knows not to do it just to show off. Especially when he has a godson to look after when Culdee and Catherine are away.

A/N: 100 chapters are done! Mountain Engines is my favorite railway series book, and I'm glad that I adapted the stories. Expect more stories from the railway series to be adapted in the future. As for the Culdee Fell Railway, I don't know how, if, or when I'll use them again. They only appeared in one Railway Series book, and there aren't a whole lot of story ideas that haven't been done before for them. However, if I can find a way to use them, you can guarantee I will. Thanks again to all of you who made reaching 100 chapters possible. I really couldn't have done it without you. Until next time, stay golden.

P.S. If you want to see more stories about Culdee and his friends, check out the Extended Railway Series. Several books have expanded on this little railway, as well as the electric branchline that runs along it. I really suggest you read some of the stories, because they are good.


	101. Stop Thief

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I was A. Finishing up the semester and B. in the middle of a bad writing slump. But now I'm back, and ready to write again. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Chapter 101: Stop Thief

One day, Thomas was at Ffarquhar station with Annie and Clarabel having lunch. They had just finished their morning run and were having a lunch of tea and sandwiches before their next train. Just then, Thomas noticed the stationmaster looking glum.

"David is everything alright?"

David jumped up.

"Oh, hello Thomas. And I'm afraid not. Some crooks broke into my home while the family and I were visiting my brother. We came home this morning to find the place ransacked. Everything was gone, the TV, the furniture, even my gardening cups."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was, Annie. The worst part is that they stole my new car, too. The wife needs her car for work, so I'm stuck riding the bus to work."

He sighed sadly.

"First an engine comes crashing through my dining room wall, then my home gets robbed by thieves. Why does everything happen to me?"

Thomas felt sorry for David.

"Have you telephoned the police."

"Yes, but no sign of the crooks yet. It makes my blood boil just thinking about it."

"Well, we're happy to help in any way that we can."

"Thanks, Thomas, but you should worry about keeping your trains running. We both know Sir Topham Hatt doesn't like it when you're late."

"No kidding."

It was soon time for Thomas to leave. He, Annie, and Clarabel got in the cab, and with a quick blast of the whistle they were off. David sadly waved until they were out of sight.

A little while, the train was running smoothly. They soon approached a tunnel.

"Hey Annie and Clarabel, remember when we beat Bertie in a race?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that hill who knows who would've won."

"Um, guys?"

Thomas and Annie turned to where Clarabel was pointing. Up ahead was a very familiar looking car. Thomas opened the regulator to get closer. Upon closer inspection they could see it was the stationmaster's car. In the front seat were to gruff looking men. They waved to them, and not wanting to look suspicious they waved back. Before anyone could say anything else, the car roared out of sight.

"That's David's car!"

"Yes, and I bet you anything that those were the thieves who stole it. They took a path that we can't follow, but I know where it leads. They'll be heading for maithwaite forest. If we can notify the police, they should be able to catch them before they get too far."

"But how?"

Knowing a signal box was up ahead, Thomas got an idea.

"Annie, do you have any paper and something to write with?"

"Yeah, me and Clarabel brought some to draw while you were on break. Why?"

Because we're going to use it to write a message. We'll put it in my lunchbox and toss it out at the next signalbox."

Annie got to work. The message read: "Ffarquhar stationmaster's car spotted headed for maithwaite forest with suspected thieves inside. Call the police."

As they passed the next signal box Thomas tossed it at the door. The signalman read the note and immediately notified police.

Later that day, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel arrived at Ffarquhar station. Waiting for them were Sir Topham Hatt, David, the police, and the two thieves, who were now in handcuffs.

"Well done, you three," Sir Topham Hatt boomed, "Thanks to your quick thinking, David's belongings were recovered and these two have an appointment with a judge and jury."

"We would've gotten away with it," grumbled one of the thugs, "If it weren't for you meddling kids."

"Gee, George, I don't know. Maybe we would've slipped by them if we hadn't waved to them."

"Shut it, Lennie."

"If it weren't for their quick thinking," said one of the policeman, "We would've had a harder time catching them. You should be proud of them."

"And I am," said Sir Topham Hatt, "They have once again proven to be really useful."

Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel beamed proudly.

A/N: And done! Originally I didn't want to do a story not from the railway series so soon after my adaption of Mountain Engines, but I couldn't think of much else to write. I wanted to adapt a Christopher Awdry story, and it came down to this or More About Thomas the Tank Engine. And don't ask me why, but I do not want to touch those stories yet. Anyway, see you guys next time.


	102. Mind That Bike

Chapter 102: Mind That Bike

Percy loves working on the Island of Sodor. He works hard no matter what task he is given, but his favorite job is the post train. He loves seeing the smiling faces of his friends when he gives them a letter or parcel, and the early morning air on his face. But most of all he loves seeing his good friend Tom Tipper.

Tom is a postman who lives at the top village of Thomas's branchline. Every day he takes letters and parcels from Thomas and Percy's trains, then delivers them to people all over Sodor to where the rails can't run. He's a cheerful man, and always has a kind word to give. Everybody likes Tom, and Tom likes everybody.

Thomas and Percy especially like him, as he always helps them load and unload the vans, making their jobs easier.

"Thank you, Tom," said Percy one night as he got ready to leave.

"Yes, indeed," said Thomas, "You're a really useful postman."

"Ah, shucks, Thomas," Tom blushed, "Think nothing of it. I'm just an ordinary man making an honest living. But where would I be without my van? We make a grand pair."

And with a toot of the horn, he drove off into the night.

One day, Thomas and Percy were waiting at the platform for Tom.

"He's not usually this late. I hope nothing has happened to him."

"Things happen, Percy. I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

A few minutes passed before a postman they had never seen before peddled into the station. He was on a small bicycle and was balancing his bags on the handlebars. He was rather cross, dumping the bags on the platform before peddling away without saying a word to Thomas or Percy. They were speechless.

"Well I'll be. He didn't look very happy."

"No, but can you blame him? Having to deliver mail on such a small bike, it's a wonder he even manages to stay up right."

"I suppose you have a point there. I feel sorry for the poor fellow."

The next day Tom was back, but he looked miserable. Instead of his shiny van, he was riding a dirty bicycle. Percy could tell that something was wrong.

"Ahoy Tom, what happened to your van?"

"That blasted postmaster said it was too expensive and replaced it with this cheap bicycle he bought used. I don't know why he's complaining now. I've used it for years and have never had any problem maintaining it, but he won't listen. I'm sorry, but I can't stay and help you. I'm late enough already."

"I understand, Tom. I'm sorry about your van. I wish there was something I could do."

"Thanks, Percy. But unless you can somehow change my boss's mind, I'm stuck with this thing."

Tom was just about to leave when the stationmaster came up.

"Sir Topham Hatt needs to see you in his office. Something about important paperwork."

Tom grew crosser still.

"Perfect, now I'll be even more late. I'd be surprised if I don't get fired for this. Percy, would you mind watching the bike for me?"

"Sure thing, Tom."

Tom propped his bike against the station wall and followed the stationmaster into the station. Several minutes had gone by without any incident. Percy still had some time before he had to leave, so he decided to get a snack from the refreshment lady. But little did he know that he hadn't set the brakes properly.

While Percy was away, several boys ran up onto the platform. They thought it would be fun to ride Tom's bike on the platform. The youngest one, on a dare from his friends, got on the bike and started peddling. But he didn't know how to ride a bike yet and started wobbling. Percy got out just in time and stopped him before he had a terrible accident. He propped the bike against the train and turned his attention to the boys.

"What you did was very dangerous. And you two, how could you let your friend do that when you knew he couldn't ride a bike yet?"

"We're sorry, sir, we just wanted to have some fun."

"There are other, safer ways to do that. We're just lucky you didn't get hurt, and that the bike…"

CRUNCH!

"…Is now in pieces. Bother."

While Percy's back was turned, the engine had crept forward. The bike fell onto the rails and was crushed under the weight of the train.

When Tom got out they told him the bad news.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I should've made sure the brakes were on properly."

"It's okay Percy, I'm just glad no one was hurt. But what will I tell my supervisor."

He found out the next day. When Percy arrived at the top station the next morning, he found Tom to be a more cheerful person. There, standing in the parking lot, was his old van, looking better than ever.

"Turns out those bicycles have been doing more harm than good and were just a disaster waiting to happen. Your accident yesterday proved to the postmaster that they weren't better after all, and he reinstated my van. Thank you, Percy. Now I don't have to worry about being late."

Percy just smiled.

"Well, would you look at that. I helped Tom after all, albeit by accident."


	103. Fish

Chapter 103: Fish

Even after the sun goes down, work still takes place on Sodor. From the mail trains to the midnight goods, work continues long into the later hours of the night. One train that has become infamous is The Flying Kipper, delivering fish across Sodor and far away. Henry mainly pulls this train, and despite his first accident with the train he enjoys it very much.

One night, the train was even more full that usual. Extra vans had to be added. The only ones that could be found were old and had not been used in a long time. Henry waited impatiently for Duck to shunt them into place. It had taken longer than usual to load the train, and he was already wait and ready to make up for lost time. As soon as he heard the guard's whistle, the train shot off into the night.

Duck was having some tea and biscuits in the engine's cab when Thomas drove his engine into the docks to pick up mail from the boat.

"Evening Duck. Are you going fishing? You'd best take care."

"Why?"

"Because fish and engines don't mix, not to mention the smell. I remember some time ago when I had to fill my tank engine's tanks up with water from a river, and fish got into the bucket and nearly made the engine burst. Gordon never let me live it down."

"Don't worry, Thomas. I won't let the fish get anywhere near my engine."

"Even so, be on your guard."

Just then, Thomas's guard blew his whistle.

"Speaking of guards, I best be going. This mail won't deliver itself, and Tom can't deliver them if I don't bring them to him. Have a good night Duck and remember what I said."

"You too, Thomas. And I will."

Duck watched as Thomas disappeared into the night before returning to his work.

Back on the mainline, Henry was in a bad mood. The extra weight made it hard for his engine to gain speed, making it harder to make up for lost time.

"There better be a banker at Edward's Station. Otherwise I'll never make it to the mainland."

Meanwhile, Duck was waiting at Edward's station. Edward had to stay at the clay pits for the night to help fulfill an important contract, so he was tasked with helping Henry up Gordon's Hill. It wasn't long before he heard Henry's Whistle, and soon the long train pulled into the station.

"Give me a hand up Gordon's Hill please, Duck. This extra weight has made the journey hard going, and I'll need the extra help."

"No problem, Henry. We'll have you on your way in no time."

"Thank you."

Before long Duck was at the back of Henry's train and pushing it up the hill. All went well at first, but Henry was driving the engine faster than he realized. Before long, Duck was falling behind the train. Then Duck noticed something else.

"Where's the tail lamp?"

The tail lamp is an essential part of the train. It is placed on the last car of night trains to let approaching vehicles see the train and avoid a crash. But Henry had been making the engine pull so hard that it had fallen right off.

"Henry, stop! There's no tail lamp!"

Duck yelled as loud as he could and blew the whistle and long and loud as it could go, but Henry still couldn't hear him. He did feel something though.

"Why does the train feel heavier? Duck, if you're slacking off back there, so help me I will shove my boot up your-"

CRASH!

"Duck! What was that? Duck!"

Henry stopped the train and ran back immediately. Duck's engine had crashed right through the last van of the train. Fish and wood lay everywhere. Duck sat in the cab, dazed and confused."

"Duck! Oh man, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. Are you hurt?"

"Not physically, although my pride isn't in the best of shape."

The next morning Sir Topham Hatt arrived to inspect the mess.

"The accident wasn't either of your fault. The men should have made sure the tail lamp was on properly. Duck, you may have the next few days off for your troubles. Henry, while I appreciate your concern for the time table, please try to watch your engine's speed in the near future."

Once he had left, Henry turned to Duck.

"I'm sorry again for not hearing you."

"It's alright, but now I have to wash out the smell of fish. Thomas warned me about how troublesome they could be, and I'm sorry to say that he was right.


	104. Triple Header

Chapter 104: Triple Header

Gordon loves taking the express, but he does find it tiring.

"Its hard work to keep the train running smoothly," he told Thomas one day in the common room, "You have to shovel coal while keeping an eye on the pressure gauge, otherwise the whole thing could explode.

"I think you're overexaggerating to make yourself feel important."

"I am important, but I'm not overexaggerating. The express is not a job to be taken lightly, dear Thomas, but I doubt you'll ever get a chance to find that out. The last time you took a mainline passenger train, you left the coaches behind."

"Are you ever going to forget that?"

"I tease because I care, Thomas."

"You sure do have a funny way of showing it."

A week later, Gordon's engine was sent to the Steamworks to have its tubes replaced. Henry took over for the express, but one morning he was to sick to get out of bed.

"Send for another engine immediately," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"There's only Thomas, sir," said the stationmaster, "But he can't manage it on his own."

"Then get Percy to help him."

"Still not enough. Maybe with Duck they could make it to Crovan's Gate, where we could get a diesel from The Other Railway to meet them."

And so, it was arranged. The three arrived at the big station, they were told of the plan, and the three backed their engines onto the train. Thomas was nearest the coaches, Duck in front of him, and Percy lead the cavalcade. It was hard going at first, but slowly but surely the heavy train set off.

"If only Gordon could see us now, guys," Thomas laughed.

"Remember, Thomas, we're only going as far as the works station."

"I know, Duck, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the run.

They couldn't go as fast as Gordon, but the passengers didn't mind. They knew that the three engine drivers were doing their best, and they had more chances to enjoy the scenery. But even so, they trip was hard going for the three. Unlike branchline or local trains, express trains don't stop at every station, meaning there is less chances to refill the engine's tanks with coal or water. Tender engines can manage just fine, since their tenders can hold enough coal and water to last until the next stop, but Thomas, Percy, and Duck found themselves having to conserve as much water as they could. Still, they managed to get through the trip with minimal issues until they reached Gordon's Hill.

They managed to get up the hill just fine, but as they reached the top Percy could feel his engine get weaker and weaker. He blew the signal to stop the train, and the cavalcade ground to a stop.

"My engine's leaking steam," he told Thomas and Duck, "I don't think it can pull the train much longer."

"We can't take it off the train," said Duck, "Just try to keep the brakes off and help in any way you can."

And so, the train started off again, but Thomas and Duck found their job to be even harder now. Percy tried to help, but his engine just didn't have the strength to pull the train.

Soon enough, the work's station was just in sight.

"We're almost there, guys. If we can just get the train a few more feet, we'll be home free."

But just before they reached the platform, Duck's engine broke down as well. Thomas knew his engine could not push the train to the platform by itself and brought it to a stop just outside the station.

A High-Speed Train took the passengers to the mainland, while Victor (i.e. The same character from the show, but he drives a standard gauge engine like his basis is in real life) brought the three engines into the Steamworks.

"You three did an excellent job," he told them kindly, "You should be proud of yourselves."

"I know I am."

All four turned to see Sir Topham Hatt.

"You three put in a good day's work," he told them, "You have proven that you really are really useful engine drivers. As a reward, you each may have the next three days off from work paid. You deserved it."

Thomas, Percy, and Duck gave a weary thank you before retiring to the common house behind the workshops. Gordon was in the kitchen, and as the three passed him he winked to Thomas. Thomas said nothing. He knew what Gordon meant.

A/N: And done. Out of all The Railway Series Books, Really Useful Engines is a favorite of mine and I'm glad I did this. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. And as for who was driving The High-Speed Train, take a wild guess.

With Net Neutrality being officially repealed on Monday, I don't know what the future holds for this site and the many authors who use it. But rest assured that as long as I am able I shall continue to publish my stories here. Hopefully, net neutrality will be preserved in some way.


	105. Gordon,James,and The Trouble with Trees

Chapter 106: Gordon, James, and the Trouble with Trees

James loves his job on The North Western Railway. Although he prefers to drive passenger trains, he can just as often be seen doing goods work as well. Although he may grumble about having to take these trains, he is a hard worker at heart and always does his best.

Gordon, like James, prefers to take Passenger trains, preferably the express. Unlike James, who will begrudgingly admit that his engine is just as suited for goods work as it is for passenger trains, Gordon believes that his engine should only be used for express trains and thinks that goods work or local trains are far beneath him and it. His behavior gets on the nerve of his coworkers.

"You poor souls just don't understand," he said snootily one evening, "My engine is in a league of its own. It doesn't matter what trains you take; your engines were designed by some no name engineer. But for an engine designed and built by THE Sir Nigel Gresley to be seen pulling dirty trucks, well it's not the proper sort of thing. An engine like mine should only be seen pulling the most important train on the line."

"Rubbish," snorted Edward, "There's no such thing. All jobs on a railway are important, be it goods work or express work."

"Besides, Gordon," Henry retorted, "You're not the only one who's ever taken the express. James has, I have, heck, even Edward used to when it was lighter."

"Yes, but you only take it every now and then, and as Thomas, Percy, and Duck proved a while ago it is not a job that can be done by just anyone."

Before the argument could continue, James reversed his engine into the shed. He had been working in the coal yard all day, and both he and his engine were covered in coal dust.

"You know, it never fails to amaze me. Everyday I see something new. Today it's the sigh of a moving pile of coal!"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Gordon. Your engine would be this dirty too, if it did some real work for a change."

"And thank you for proving my point, dear James, on how my engine is above you all."

"That's quite enough Gordon. Unlike you, James understands that every job on this island is important, and whether he likes the job or not he does it to the best of his ability. You could learn from him."

"Unlikely, Edward."

Since it was getting late, everyone started getting ready for bed.

"Hey, Edward. I just wanted to say thanks for having my back there."

"It's quite alright, James. Quite frankly I'm getting sick and tired of hearing his constant boasting. All I know is that he's heading for trouble."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope it bites him in the behind real soon."

"You and me both, James."

That night, a storm hit the island. Fallen trees and debris lay everywhere. It was not a pretty sight.

Gordon left early that morning so that he would be on time for the express. On his way he met James and Terence.

"Hurry up, you two. I can't believe I left a half hour early and I still might be late."

"Stow it, Gordon. We're clearing the line, so you and your passengers don't go flying off the rails."

"Watch out for fallen trees, Gordon," Terence added, "They can cause trouble, you know."

"Pah," snorted Gordon, "Trees are nothing to me. If one was on the line, I'd just push it out of the way with my engine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some visitors to take to the mainland. Goodbye."

And he left without another word.

When he arrived at the station, he was surprised to see that there weren't any coaches at the platform, nor any passengers. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him.

"Ah, Gordon, just the man I wanted to see. Due to the line work, I've pushed back the morning express, but I'm glad you're here. A train of supplies need to go to Brendam Docks, and since you're here now you can take it. Henry will handle the express."

Gordon was horrified.

"But sir, surely someone else can take it. My engine…"

"Gordon, I don't want to hear it. I've had to deal with passengers complaining about the delays and their plans being ruined, I don't have time for your petty whining. I'm only asking you to do the one train, I think your image can handle it. See to it that it does."

And with that he walked away, leaving Gordon fuming. It only got worse for him, as he had to shunt his own trucks. He biffed and banged them about the yard.

"A goods train, a goods train, a goods train! The shame of it, the shame of it, Oh, the shame of it!"

Within ten minutes he left the goods yard, still grumbling and snorting.

The trip went well for most of it, but Gordon still grumbled. Until Gordon saw a sign that read "Go Slow."

"Pah! There is only one speed on this engine, and that is fast!"

So Gordon sped up. Now he was beginning to enjoy the train, until he saw a tree blocking the line.

"Time to prove how strong my engine is," he thought, continuing to go full speed. But instead of shoving it aside like he thought he would, his engine ran smack dab into it, derailing and knocking Gordon off of his feet. He wasn't badly hurt, but when he looked up he saw something that made him shutter. The tree was beginning to tilt, and tilt towards him

"Help! Somebody, Help!"

James had been working nearby and heard the crash and rushed over to help.

"Don't worry, Gordon, I'll save you!"

"Hurry!"

Thinking quickly, James immediately hooked his engine up to the back of the train, and slowly but surely, he pulled Gordon and his train to safety just in time.

"Thank you, James. I'm sorry I was rude to you."

"It's okay, Gordon."

James left the train in the yards, then gave Gordon and his engine a lift back to the yards. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them.

"Well done, James! I am most pleased with your work today. As a reward, you may pull the express for a month."

"Oh, thank you, sir."

Sir Topham Hatt turned his head sharply to Gordon.

"As for you, Mr. too good to pull goods trains, I have heard from the others about your attitude, and I am not impressed. Not only that, but your recklessness could have hurt not only yourself, but also your guard and anyone nearby. As punishment, you will be shunting in the yard until you have learned that every job on the railway is important."

Gordon remained silent as Sir Topham Hatt walked away. He knew he had a lot to think about.


End file.
